A New Addition
by sassiest-angel-in-the-garrison
Summary: After finishing a hunt, Sam and Dean take in an orphaned boy from the victimized town. I do not own any original Supernatural characters, and there is gay flirting/love. My first fic!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe all those vampires cleared this town out," Sam said, walking slowly alongside his brother. The surrounding area looked like a ghost town. The houses were faded and worn down, and there was trash everywhere. The trees were dying, and the only sounds that could be heard were the winds blowing through the town.

"It's not that hard to believe, Sammy," Dean said stowing his hunting tools back into his bag as they made their way back to the car. There was coughing from one of the abandoned houses, which caused Sam to stop.

"Someone's in one of these houses," he said.

"What are we gonna do?" Dean asked. "There's no one they can go to." Sam was already on his way to the house, causing Dean to scoff in agitation. Sam made his way around the house to what appeared to be the backyard, and saw a young boy crying while leaned up against a fence. He was a bit slim, with blond hair, and about medium height. Sam slowly approached him. The boy quickly tensed up, and started shaking.

"Stay back!" He yelled, taking out a wooden stake. "I won't let you take me too!"

"It's okay," Sam said, warmly. "I'm not here to hurt you. To prove it, I'll even show you that I don't have fangs."

He approached him and lifted his upper lip, revealing his gums. The boy looked at them closely, and once he saw what he needed to see, he gave him a nod. Sam lowered his upper lip.

"I'm guessing those monsters took your family," Sam said.

"Yeah," the boy replied, relaxing a bit. "There's no one left. I don't know how I'm going to live here."

Sam smiled and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why don't you come with my brother and I?"

The boy looked at him. "Where to?"

"Well we…kind of go everywhere," Sam said. "We hunt supernatural beings. We came here when we heard about the people rapidly dying."

The boy nodded and stood up. "I guess if it's alright with you and your brother, I can tag along…"

"Of course it's okay with me," Sam said, smiling. "Dean…well, I'm not sure how he'll take it. But it wouldn't feel right to just leave you here."

The boy smiled. "Thanks. Oh, I'm Spencer, by the way."

"Sam," he said, extending his hand to the boy. "It's nice to meet you."

Spencer shook Sam's hand gently, and let go at the appropriate time.

"C'mon," Sam said. "Dean's probably getting pissed off because I just ran off." They walked around the house and back to where Dean was waiting. Once Dean saw Spencer, he looked right back at Sam.

"He's not coming with us, is he?" He asked bluntly.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Spencer. "Could you excuse us for a sec?" Spencer nodded, and Sam walked over to Dean, pulling him aside.

"Look," Sam started. "He's the only survivor, and it would be highly immoral to leave him here."

"And what are you planning on doing?" Dean asked. "Dropping him off at the nearest hotel? We can't just keep a stranger with us."

"Well…what harm would he cause?" Sam asked. "Maybe he could be a nice addition to our team."

"First of all," Dean said furiously. "We don't make 'additions' to our 'team'. And second, he's in danger right the minute he joins us."

"I'll protect him then," Sam said. "It's obvious that you won't."

Dean eyed Sam, and then walked over to Spencer, crossing his arms once he did. Spencer became nervous once Sam's intimidating brother approached him.

"Can you handle a gun?" He asked. "Stand up to things you'd think only would be in nightmares? Name? Age?"

"Um…" Spencer said, taken off guard by the sudden interrogation. "I guess if it was life or death, since I've never had to use one. Yes, because this experience I've had here has desensitized me to those…things a bit. Spencer. Eighteen."

Dean shook his head and walked back to Sam.

"Well," he started. "I already don't like it."

"W-Wait," Spencer said, approaching the guys. "I…have some…abilities…that I discovered when the vampires attacked."

"What kind of abilities?" Sam asked.

Spencer looked at Sam's arm, noticing a long scratch.

"May I?" Spencer asked, reaching for Sam's arm.

"Yeah," Sam said with a puzzled look on his face. Spencer gently grabbed his arm, and held his hand on the scratch. Spencer closed his eyes, and in a matter of seconds, the wound closed up. Sam's eyes opened wide, surprised by what Spencer just did.

"Whoa," Dean said in awe.

"It's a lot less work for you guys," Spencer said, releasing Sam's arm. "And I'm sure if it ever got too serious, it would be much less to explain to a bunch of doctors."

Dean looked at Sam, who looked back at Dean with a smile, suggesting that they take him. Dean rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Fine," Dean said. "But just so you know, Dad would be completely against this." He started walking back to the car.

"Like I care," Sam said. "Come on, Spencer."

Spencer followed Sam and Dean to their '67 Chevy Impala, got in the back seat, and after they all got in, Dean drove off onto the highway.

After a bit of silence, Sam turned in his seat so he could talk to their new comrade.

"Eighteen, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "I was just trying to come to terms with the fact that I'd be living on my own soon, but I didn't expect it to happen this way."

"Well you're not on your own anymore," Sam said with a smile. "Did you have any college plans?"

"Yeah, Northern Arizona University."

"Oh cool," Sam said. "I went to Stanford. Almost went to law school, until my girlfriend was killed. Then I set out with my good ol' brother Dean."

"It's too bad she died," Dean said. "Who knows when a girl is gonna like you again?"

"Shut up," Sam said.

"Speaking of that," Dean said. "What kind of girls you into, Spencer?"

"Dean," Sam said in a disappointed tone.

"What?" Dean asked. "We're all guys here. I think that's a completely normal question."

Spencer looked very uncomfortable.

"Um," he began, with a shaky vouce. "I'm…n-not into girls."

Sam looked at Spencer as if what he said didn't compute. Dean looked into the rearview mirror to look at him.

"So," Sam started. "You're…gay?"

Spencer nodded. "Bingo."

"That's cool," Sam said with a genuine smile on his face. "Isn't it, Dean?"

"Yeah sure," Dean said. "It's better than being a demon."

Sam looked back at Spencer. "So what type of guys are you into, then?"

"Well," Spencer said. "I like stronger guys, who are taller, and sensitive, and caring…" A large smile was plastered on his face as he looked off into the distance during this description, but then snapped out of it. "Oh, uh…sorry."

"Aw," Dean said. "Sounds like he wants himself some Sam Winchester."

Sam blushed a bit and playfully shoved his brother.

"That would be pretty useless," Spencer said. "Hitting on straight guys is completely out of my morals." Spencer looked a bit anxious before he continued. "B-But…I will say, that you're pretty attractive, Sam."

"Uh, thanks," Sam said, smiling.

"I don't mean to creep you out or anything…" Spencer said. "Just stating my opinion."

"Oh no worries," Sam said. "The confidence boost is always nice."

"Get a room," Dean said.

Spencer laughed a bit, causing Sam to blush and shove his brother yet again. Sam was shaking his head, as if he was in disbelief of the things his brother was suggesting. Sam looked out the window, thinking about what Dean teased him about. It had been a while since Jessica died, but he'd never been with a guy before. He wasn't even sure if he was attracted to them. He knew taking along some random kid they found in an abandoned town could be potentially bad, but there was something different about this boy. Something he liked about him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Sam also wasn't uncomfortable with the fact that Spencer found him attractive. Also, not too sure why, but he wasn't questioning it. He, so far, had no regrets about bringing Spencer along with them. Even though Dean seemed indifferent to the boy, Sam was determined to get to know him more, and get him to feel more comfortable around them. He was worried about how Spencer would handle a hunt, but Sam's motivation for taking him along wasn't so Spencer help them with hunts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Home sweet home," Dean said as they pulled into a motel parking lot. "Kind of."

It was the perfect example of a cheap motel. There were cracks in the building, and the paint was terribly faded, and even completely off in some areas. There was trash lying around on the entryways, and there was only one other car in the parking lot.

"Is this...how you guys live?" Spencer asked, looking around the motel area.

"This is the only place with the vacancy sign still on," Dean said, turning the car off. "I tried to find a better one, but I'm too tired to keep driving."

"I could have drove," Sam said.

"Yeah, and sent us right into the forest. I saw you nodding off."

Sam sighed and unbuckled his seat belt, along with Dean and Spencer. They all got out of the car and walked over to the check in area. Once the walked in, they approached the front desk, which was really the only thing occupying the building, and the man at the desk merely looked up at them.

"King, or two queens?" He asked with a chuckle, knowing they were here for a room.

"Queens," Dean said quickly.

"Of course," the man said, holding his hand out. Dean handed him his credit card, and the man scanned it. After he handed it back, the three of them walked out and headed to the room.

"Damn, I'm starved," said Sam. "How about you guys?"

"Not really," Dean said.

Spencer stayed quiet, looking at the ground.

"How about you, Spencer?" Sam asked.

"I guess," he said. "I'd imagine you guys are tight on money, and I don't have any with me. So you really don't have to."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said, smiling.

"Where are you even gonna go?" Dean asked.

"There's an Ihop up the street," Sam said. "I saw a sign."

"If you get lost with my car," Dean started.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam interrupted, waving his hand at him. "Bad stuff." Dean threw his keys to Sam, who caught them, and got in the driver's seat. Spencer got in just after Sam, and put on his seat belt. He looked over at Sam, who was looking right back at Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asked, self-consciously.

"Just making sure you had the seat belt on," Sam said before turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot. It was a pretty short, and quiet car ride to the Ihop, Spencer twiddled his thumbs every now and then, and Sam would occasionally look over at Spencer. When they would make eye contact, they would smile at each other, and go back to whatever they were previously looking at.

They arrived at the restaurant and got out of the car. Once they got inside, Sam asked for a table for two, and the hostess eyed them a bit. Sam remained stoic as she did, and she lead them to a table.

"Here you go," she said. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

The two sat down, and immediately started looking at the menu. Sam quickly figured out what he wanted to order, and put his menu down.

"I'm glad this was here," Sam stated. "I was really wanting something that we didn't have to microwave at a mini-mart."

"Are you sure you don't mind paying for me?" Spencer asked. "I feel really bad…"

"No, really," Sam said with a chuckle. "It's fine. I feel even better about it, knowing that you feel guilty. It means you're a good kid."

"Thank you," Spencer said, smiling and setting his menu down. The waitress came by and took their drink and food orders. After she was done, she smiled, took the menus, and walked away.

"So Spencer," Sam said. "That ability of yours…"

"What about it?" Spencer asked, timidly.

"How long have you had it?"

"Well, ever since I was born, I suppose. I don't quite know what it means…and I'm not sure if I'm less human because of it, but I feel good knowing that I can help people with it."

"Well, the things my brother and I fight don't have the power to heal people, and they aren't usually attacked by vampires. So I'd say you're fine."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled. The waitress dropped off their drinks, and headed back and walked off again.

"In fact," Sam said, after sipping some of his water. "I have a, uh, 'gift' as well."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I have…visions. They're usually of people dying…" Sam stopped there.

"Wow…I'm not sure whether to say that's cool or not."

"I don't know either." Sam knew he couldn't reveal that his visions were connected to some demon, so he attempted to change the subject. "So, you're gay, eh?"

Spencer gave him one of those "you have to be kidding me" looks.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "What about it?"

"Have you…been with a guy?"

"Yeah. He was a jerk."

"Sorry to hear that." Sam paused for a bit, hoping he would explain. Once he realized he wouldn't he asked, "May I ask why?"

"It's a long story," Spencer said. "I'd rather not bore you with it."

"No no," Sam said. "I don't mind."

"Well, he betrayed me. Basically."

"A cheater?"

"Ha! I wish he was a cheater. He was using me for my ability. He…was a demon. He essentially wanted to be invincible, so he always tried to get me to hunt with him. At least that's what I figured out from our last fight when he slipped up and accidentally told me. I should have seen it coming, since he would always come back to my house with horrendous gashes and make me heal them. I didn't know he was a demon, so I just believed him when he told me about how he got hurt. That night of our fight, he wanted me to come with him to help kill innocent people, and that's when I dumped him."

Sam took a bit to let it all soak in. "Wow. And he didn't try to kill you?"

"No sir," Spencer said. "He knew my dad was a hunter. He wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Wow," Sam said, surprised at what he heard. "That's terrible."

"Haven't dated a guy since."

The waitress brought out their food and headed back to work. They started eating in silence, before Spencer broke the silence.

"Was Jessica a good girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Sam said, smiling. "I was dating her for a long time through college. I was even going to ask her to marry me. Then, well, the demon my brother and I are hunting got to her. Same one that killed our mother."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," Spencer said sympathetically.

"It took me a while to deal with, but I think I'm getting over it. I mean, she'd want me to move on, right?" He asked, smiling at Spencer.

"I don't see why she wouldn't," Spencer said, smiling back. After they finished the food, Sam paid the bill and continued to sit.

"Thanks for coming to eat with me," Sam said, smiling. "I'm glad we found you. You're a nice kid."

"Are you about to ask me out on a second date?" Spencer asked, with a giggle.

Sam was blushing hard. "I just meant that it's nice having someone that's not Dean to have around. Sure, my brother is a good person, but I'd go crazy if I had to spend this whole hunting trip with him."

"He seems alright," Spencer said. "He's not as sensitive as you, so I'm not sure how long it will take for him to warm up to me."

"That's just how he is. I'm sure he thinks you're fine, but I think we should get out of here before he comes hunting for his car."

The got up out of their seat and went out of the restaurant, and headed back to the motel.

"Hey listen," Sam said, after pulling out of the parking lot. "During our hunts, if you don't want to operate a weapon, I won't be mad. It's not for everyone."

"Don't worry about it," Spencer said, smiling and pulling a knife out of his pocket. "My dad taught me well. I've never had to use it, but I think I'll be alright if I ever have to fight.

Sam smiled and patted Spencer's shoulder. "Don't force yourself. Dean and I are pretty good at what we do."

They arrived at the motel, and Sam turned the car off. Sam turned to look at Spencer.

"I hope we don't walk in on Dean watching porn or something," Sam said with a chuckle.

"That sure would be something," Spencer said, looking back at Sam. They looked at each other deeply, as if they were the only two who existed.

"Uh," Sam said awkwardly. "W-We should go in now…"

"Y-Yeah," Spencer said, blushing. They got out of the car and into their room. It was a fairly decent room for how terrible the outside was. It had simple, blue carpet, and the walls were a dull white. The beds had elaborate designs on it, trying to make it seem less run down than it was.

"Did you lovebirds have fun?" Dean asked, not turning away from the TV that was on.

"Oh stop," Sam said, throwing the keys onto the table and setting his jacket on the chair near it.

"Sounds like a yes," Dean said, laughing.

Spencer sat down on the other chair, rubbing his eyes a bit. Dean looked over at him, and smirked.

"Someone looks a bit sleepy," he said.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "I've…had a long day, as you know."

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too," Sam said. "Would you mind turning that off so we can get some sleep?"

"Sure, but uh," Dean began. "Where's Spence sleepin'? Oh uh, you mind if I call you that? It's kinda catchy."

"I don't mind," Spencer said, smiling.

"Well," Sam said. "I'd give up the bed to sleep on the floor, but I'd really rather not sleep on this floor…so…"

"Ow oww," Dean said, jokingly. "I know what you're saying, Sammy. Just don't make too much noise, 'kay? I like my beauty sleep."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said, throwing his jacket at him. Sam then looked at Spencer with a slight smile on his face. "I don't suppose you'd mind sharing a bed with me?"

"I guess I don't mind," Spencer said, blushing.

"Alright," Sam said, smiling. "Let me get changed real quick." He walked over to his bag, took out a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms, and walked into the bathroom. Dean watched him walk into the bathroom, and then looked back at Spencer.

"What do you think of him?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, a bit shaky.

"Oh come on now," Dean said. "It's written all over your face."

Spencer blushed hard before he started talking. "Y-Yeah…he's a nice guy. I like being around him. I mean, after all, it was his idea to invite me along with you guys."

Dean chuckled. "That's Sammy. Always givin' a hoot about people, but seriously. I know you like him. It's not hard to see. Try gettin' a little flirty with him. " Dean gave him a wink. The bathroom door opened and Sam walked over to the bed. Both Spencer and Dean were looking at Sam, and Sam looked back at them.

"Uh, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope," Dean said, getting under the covers and rolling to his side. "G'night, kids."

"Don't you have anything more comfortable to-?" Sam stopped himself. "Oh right, sorry Spencer. Do you wanna borrow something of mine?"

"Oh don't worry about it," Spencer said. "I'll be fine."

"I'll get you some more clothes tomorrow," Sam said, smiling. "Can't be wearing the same clothes the whole time you're with us."

"And spend more money on me?" Spencer asked. "I don't think I can—"

"Oh stop," Sam said, gently and playfully shoving him. "I want to. Now let's get to bed."

Sam lifted the covers up and let Spencer get under them, and Sam followed. Sam turned the light off and the both of them closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Spencer let out a scream loud enough to wake Sam and Dean right out of their sleep.

"Where is it?" Dean asked, pulling a pistol from under his pillow.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking at Spencer, worried.

"I…just had a nightmare." Spencer said, shivering.

"Well," Dean began, with a smirk. "Sam's right there." He laughed a bit before he rolled back over and went back to sleep.

"Hey," Sam said. "Come closer."

"B-But," Spencer said. "Won't that be awkward for you?"

"Relax," Sam said soothingly. "If it means keeping you from having another nightmare, I'm completely fine with it."

Dean wolf-whistled off to the side, and Sam blushed.

"Alright," Spencer, said smiling. "As long as you're okay with it."

Spencer moved closer to Sam, and laid his head on his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Though he did it hesitantly, after Spencer fell asleep, Sam ran his hand through Spencer's hair. Dean looked over at Sam, chuckling.

"You look like you're enjoying that," He whispered.

Sam smiled. "Maybe."

Dean laughed and rolled back over. Sam closed his eyes, still rubbing Spencer's head. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about him yet, but he knew he was growing on him, and quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was the first to wake up, and Spencer was still close in his arms. Sam carefully let him go, as to not wake him, and proceeded to go take a shower. Spencer woke up shortly after Sam started his shower, and looked over to the empty space on the bed next to him. Dean woke up as well, most likely from Sam taking a shower.

"Dammit," he said groggily. "It's too early to be awake."

"It's nine thirty," Spencer said with giggle.

"Like I said…early." He yawned and stretched a bit. "Why the hell is Sammy up already?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know."

"So what'd you guys do last night?" Dean asked, winking.

"Nothing," Spencer answered, embarrassed.

"I'll take your word for it…this time." Dean chuckled and got up from his bed and waltzed into the bathroom.

"Dean!" Sam shouted from inside the shower.

"Well, princess," Dean said. "If you're gonna take a while, this is what you get!" Sam stumbled out of the bathroom, still a bit damp, with only a towel covering him. He blushed a bit, as did, Spencer.

"Uh," Sam said awkwardly. "G'morning."

"Morning," Spencer said timidly.

"Did you sleep okay?" Sam asked, wrapping the towel along his waist. Spencer couldn't help but gaze at his wet, muscular body, but he snapped himself out of his daze to answer Sam's question.

"Y-Yeah," Spencer replied. "After…well, you know."

"I'm glad," Sam said with a smile. "Uh…you mind…"

"Oh…y-yeah." Spencer looked away as Sam took out some clothes to change into. Dean came out of the bathroom and looked away instantly.

"Geez, Sammy!" Dean shouted. "You could have waited until I wasn't here!"

"Relax!" Sam said, after being fully clothed. "You can look now, Spencer."

"Okay," he said shyly, looking back up.

"Did you want to freshen up a bit before we head out?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Spencer said, heading to the bathroom.

"Freshen up?" Dean asked. "Wow."

"What?" Sam asked, self-consciously.

"Oh, nothing." Dean whistled and went to go change his clothes. Sam looked a bit perplexed, and finished getting ready. Spencer entered the room again after being in the bathroom, and let out a sigh.

"Alright," he said. "All good. Are you positive that you want to do this for me?"

"Yes," Sam said. "We're taking care of you now. Trust me, I have absolutely no problems with this."

"Alrighty then," Spencer said, smiling.

"Shall we go, then?" Sam said, smiling.

"Sure," Spencer answered, as he put on his shoes.

"Let's roll," Dean said, opening the door for Sam and Spencer before he exited as well. Before they left, Dean went to check out of the motel, and when he got back, he got in the car and they headed to the nearest clothing department, which happened to be a Target about fifteen miles out. Once they got there, Dean found a parking spot, and he turned off his car. They got out and walked into the store, and the brothers were a bit overwhelmed by what they saw.

"It's been a while since we've been in a store that isn't filled with sketchy citizens," Dean said, looking around.

"Well, Spencer," Sam began. "Why don't we go look at some stuff that you can pick out?"

"Okay," Spencer said, smiling. They walked off to the clothing department, and Dean followed. Spencer looked around for a while, as did Sam, who made many attempts to see if Spencer liked what Sam was showing him. Dean was leaning against some of the clothing racks, sighing heavily every so often.

"This is so boring," Dean said, lethargically.

"Go look at other stuff then," Sam said. "You don't have to look at clothes with us."

"Fine," he said, starting to walk away. "I'll be in electronics."

After he walked away, Spencer picked out two pairs of pants, and some shirts to go along with it, and put them in their cart.

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Spencer said, slightly disappointed. "I don't want to waste your money."

"Who says it's being wasted?" He asked. "Go get more, or we'll be here for an eternity."

Spencer laughed and went to go look for some more clothes. He added socks to the mix, as well as a few more sets of shirts and pants, setting them all in the cart. Sam watched him, smiling as Spencer looked around the store. The look in Sam's eyes could have said it all about how he was feeling, even though he claimed he still wasn't sure.

After Spencer put the rest of what he picked out in the cart, he looked up at Sam. "Better?"

"I still think—" Sam began, before Spencer cut him off.

"No," Spencer said, playfully smacking his arm. "This will be fine. You're spending too much on me."

"Not even," Sam said. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"I'm fine," Spencer said, laughing a bit. "Why do you want to buy me things so bad?"

Sam stumbled over that question a bit. "Well, I uh, just…you seemed like you needed help, since you were left alone and whatnot…"

Spencer smiled and laid his hand on Sam's. "Thank you, for everything. I'm really glad you found me and decided to take me along."

Sam blushed a bit. "It's no problem, really. I'm just glad I could help."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, just as they had done in the car the night before.

"Uhm," Sam said. "W-We should go get Dean now…"

"Y-Yeah," Spencer said, blushing. They walked down to the electronics department to find Dean talking with a pretty girl. She had dark brown hair, and she was just a bit overdressed, in a hooker sort of way, to be shopping. Dean handed her a slip of paper and she walked off. Sam and Spencer approached Dean, and Sam just shook his head.

"What?" Dean asked. "I can't help that I'm adorable."

"Let's go, Dean," Sam said, irritated. "We're done here."

They walked to the other end of the store to pay at the checkout area, and found the shortest line to go in. Once they got to the cashier, Spencer looked up at him, and froze.

"Did you find everything okay?" The cashier asked, smiling widely at Spencer. Sam looked back and forth between the two of them in confusion, and started taking out his wallet.

"Yeah," Sam said. "We did."

After he said the total, Sam handed him some money and the cashier have him his change.

"Have a nice day!" The cashier said with an evil grin as Sam took the bags. Dean had to drag Spencer out of the line, and out to the parking lot. Once they got in the car, Sam and Dean turned to look at him.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked. "What happened?"

"Th-The cashier," Spencer started. "That was…my ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah," Dean said. "Because that's how everyone reacts when they see their ex."

"They had a bad past," Sam said.

"Oh, I see how it is," Dean said.

"Basically, Dean," Spencer began. "He's a demon, and he was using me while we were dating."

"Alright," Dean said, "So what should we do? Waste him?"

"How?" Sam asked. "We can't just walk in there and shoot him."

There was a loud bang on the side of the car, and Spencer's ex was standing outside of the rear window where Spencer was sitting.

"You left a bag, sir!" He said, overly happy.

Spencer rolled down the window and snatched the bag from him, and rolled it back up.

"Please drive," Spencer said. Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as he could.

"How are we gonna get rid of him?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure," Spencer said with fear. "I don't even know where else to find him."

"Don't worry," Sam said. "We won't let him hurt you."

"Spence," Dean said. "You dated him for a while, right? Is there anything you can tell us about his weakness?"

"He never told me how he could be killed," Spencer said. "But…" He pulled the knife his dad gave him out from his pocket. "The last thing my dad did before he died was bless this knife to kill one demon. Only one, though. After that, the blessing goes away. I can use it on him…"

Sam looked at Spencer with worry. "Are you sure you can do it? Dean and I can take him, if you don't think you can…"

"No, I have to."

"You're not going in alone," said Dean. "It won't matter that your knife can kill a demon if he manages to take it from you."

"Thanks," Spencer said.

"For now, we're gonna find somewhere to stay," Dean said as they continued to drive. They quickly found a hotel to stay at, which was much nicer than their previous one. Dean parked the car and got out to go check in. Sam opened the trunk and got their bags, and looked back at Spencer.

"Are you gonna be alright?" He asked softly.

"I think so," Spencer said. "C-Can I just be honest?"

"Of course," said Sam.

"I'm scared," he said, leaning onto Sam. Sam dropped the bags after realizing what Spencer was doing, and he wrapped his arms around him. Sam squeezed him gently, rubbing his back a bit.

"I understand," Sam said. "I'll protect you. Don't you worry."

"Th-Thank you," Spencer said in the middle of sobbing.

"Let's get inside," Sam said with a smile. "I'm sure a nice, warm bed will do us some good. Maybe we can get some food while we're at it."

Spencer smiled and wiped his tears away. "That sounds nice." They walked into the lobby and Dean had just finished checking in. He looked at Spencer, whose eyes were still red from crying, and back at Sam.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," replied Sam. "Let's drop the stuff off in the room. I'm sure Spencer is hungry."

Spencer was most likely too drained to protest, so he just followed them to the room. They went in the room and put the stuff on the beds. Dean started looking through his bags before he groaned in an agitated manner.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I left my toothbrush at the other motel," Dean said.

"They probably have some at the front desk," Spencer suggested.

"Alrighty then," said Dean. "Be right back." He walked through the door and out into the hall.

"Of course Dean would do that," Sam said.

"It's a common mistake," Spencer said, giggling. Sam smiled at him, secretly loving every time he laughed.

"Hey, I gotta use the bathroom," Sam said. "Do you wanna look and see if there's anything to order for room service?"

"Sure," said Spencer.

"Cool, I'll be out in a sec." Sam walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Spencer looked through the menu, and sighed a bit.

"Ooh, pancakes," a voice said. "I love those."

Spencer jumped and turned around to look at the person who was speaking to him.

"Jay!" he said in a loud whisper. "Why are you here?"

"Many reasons," he said with a grin. "I was hoping you'd get back with me. It's been so long since I've seen you! After seeing you at work today, I realize just how much I missed you."

"Back off," Spencer said. "The guys I'm with are hunters, and I still have that knife."

"Since when did you get so tough?" asked Jay. "Where's that sweet guy who I'd always have to protect?"

"Somewhere," Spencer replied. Sam finished up in the bathroom and opened the door, seeing the two of them at each other's faces.

"Fuck," Jay said. "I was just starting to have fun, too."

"Get away from him!" Sam yelled, pulling a pistol out from his back pocket and aiming it at Jay.

"Make me," Jay said with an evil chuckle, before he disappeared, along with Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened from behind Sam, and Dean entered the room.

"The front desk had free cookies!" He said, holding three up. "That's class." He looked around the room a bit, noticing Sam had a gun in his hand.

"He took him," Sam said. "His ex…just, came in here and took him."

"Well," said Dean. "How are we gonna get him back? We don't even know where to start."

Sam clutched onto his head, and cringed in pain. A vision. He saw images of Spencer, lifeless and bloody, laying dead in what appeared to be a warehouse. Jay was standing over him, staring solemnly at the corpse in front of him.

"Sammy," Dean said, loudly. "What's goin' on? You haven't had one of these in a while."

"I'm seeing him," said Sam. "Spencer, he's…in some warehouse. I saw that logo from Target…"

"Let's go," Dean said, dragging Sam out of the room. They went out to the parking lot and got into the Impala. Dean pulled the car out of the parking lot so fast, it almost made him look suspicious.

After driving a while in silence, Sam broke the silence.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "What's up with you?

"What?" Dean asked in return. "He's in danger, so we're gonna save him. It's what we do."

"Are you sure that's it?" Sam asked.

"Well, I mean, he's a nice kid. I've kinda got a soft spot for him. And if I don't save him, how will you two ever get together?" Dean shot Sam a wink. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous," Sam said.

"Nah. I'm adorable," Dean said with a laugh.

The arrived at the Target, and circled around to the back, so they could enter without being seen. They slipped silver stakes in their pockets, and a pistol for backup, and headed into the storage area of the store. They entered stealthily; making sure no one would notice them. Once they were pretty deep into the storage area, Jay and Spencer were in sight, and Spencer was tied to a chair.

"Just come out, boys," Jay shouted, turning in the direction of Sam and Dean. "I already know you're here."

"Let him go," Sam said as they slowly approached Jay. "And we won't have to kill you."

"Trying to deceive me, I see," Jay said, chuckling. "I know you plan on killing me. I'm just too evil to let live."

"Quit talking and let him go," Dean said.

"Hold on a sec," Jay said, sternly. "This is one of the most obvious places I could have taken him, right? I made it that easy on purpose. I'm tired of having hunters on my tail. So…see ya!" He pulled out a knife and threw it at Dean. Dean ducked and the knife flew over him, sticking to the wall. After the knife flew, Sam charged at Jay, throwing a punch at his face. Jay grabbed his fist, and Sam tried to retaliate by throwing a punch with his other hand. Once Jay caught that one as well, he struck him with his head, sending Sam to the ground. While Jay was recovering from his head-butt, Dean sent his foot right into his chest, sending him flying onto the table near Spencer. Dean took out his stake, and was about to thrust it into Jay, before he took out another throwing knife.

"You stop right there," Jay commanded. "You make another move, and this goes right between Spencer's pretty little eyes."

"I thought you loved him," Sam said, still in pain. He quietly slipped his gun out of his other pocket.

"Yes," Jay said. "'Loved'. Which means, I no longer do. I don't need someone who won't support my decisions."

"To kill?" Sam asked. "What good person would?"

"Someone who's loyal to their lover," he answered, staring coldly at Spencer, who now had tears running down his face.

"Well," Dean said. "Let's just make sure that never happens again." In two quick movements, he smacked the knife out of Jay's hand, and shoved the stake right into his heart. Spencer looked away as the stake was shoved in, and blood spread out on the floor. Sam walked over to Spencer and untied the ropes around his wrists and body.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked with concern.

"I'll be fine," Spencer said, wiping his tears away.

"I'm…sorry," Sam said, laying a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"No, it's fine. He betrayed me, I don't need him."

"Let's get out of here," Dean said. "This place smells." They covered any evidence of them being there, and set off to their hotel room, yet again.

"Hey uh, Spencer?" Sam asked, turning to look at him in the car.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Did you know he was a vampire before you two dated?"

Spencer stayed quiet for a while. "Yes."

"Then why did you go through with it?"

"He made himself seem like the ones that want peace between themselves and humans, but that changed when I learned the truth. When I figured out that he was hunting humans, I told him I never wanted to see him again. A few weeks later…well…I was looking into your eyes, Sam, in the deserted town I once lived in."

"Way to bring revenge to a whole new level," Dean said. "That sucks."

"With all due respect," Sam said. "You knew what he was. You had to have seen it coming."

"I know. It's just…who else was there? He was willing, I was lonely, and I didn't know when I'd ever get a guy. I just settled for him."

"Spencer," Sam said warmly. "You're a really nice guy, and, well, I guess you're attractive. You're not ugly, I know that much. There's no reason a guy shouldn't want you."

"Thanks," Spencer said, smiling. "But it's a bit harder to find other gay guys. Not to mentions, ones who were as strong and protective as he was."

"I'm sure one is gonna come and sweep you off your feet," Dean said. "He's probably even closer than you'd think." He looked over at Sam, smiling. Sam blushed a bit, and looked away.

They made it back to the hotel, and went up to their room. Once they got up to their room, Dean appeared to be looking for something.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Oh golly me," Dean said. "I appeared to have left something in the car. Would you mind helping me out?"

"But you brought everything—" Sam said.

"Let's go!" Dean interrupted, pulling Sam out of the room. "Don't get kidnapped!" He shouted back to Spencer. They went all the way to the end of the hall before Dean stopped.

"You need to take this kid out," Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Oh you know what I mean. You like him. You're not foolin' me. You should take him out to a nice restaurant. Wine and dine him, you know? Take him somewhere romantic afterward so you guys can be alone."

Sam looked down, blushing. He looked like he was seriously thinking about what Dean was suggesting.

"All of that, now?" Sam asked. "I don't want to overwhelm him. Maybe I'll just take him to dinner tonight."

"Fair enough," Dean said. "Make sure it's a decent place. This kid deserves the best." Dean started walking back to the room, and Sam followed.

"Silly me," Dean said, smiling. "I just remembered I left it in here."

Spencer laughed from where he was sitting on the bed. Sam followed, and sat on the other side of the bed that Spencer was sitting on.

"So," Sam stated. "I was thinking we could all go and get some dinner later. You guys up for it?"

"Sure," Spencer said, smiling.

"You guys can," Dean said. "I'll stay back and keep an ear out for any jobs."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Dean said, smiling.

"Okay then. Spencer, you should get some rest. You've been through a lot today."

"I am kinda tired," Spencer said.

"Go ahead and rest," Sam said, smiling. Spencer smiled back and laid down, closing his eyes. It wasn't even five minutes later before Spencer fell asleep, and Sam laughed softly.

"He must have been exhausted," he whispered, getting up and walking around to pick up the remote from the desk near the TV.

"Can't really blame him," Dean said quietly. "The kid's been through a lot."

"Yeah," Sam said, walking back to the bed and turning on the TV. He made sure to keep it quiet, though, so Spencer could sleep.

After a few hours, Spencer woke up to an empty space next to him. He looked around a bit, trying to see where Sam was.

"Getting spruced up," Dean said, looking at Sam's laptop screen. "You were looking for him, right?"

"N-No," Spencer said, blushing.

"Oy, everyone thinks they can hide things from me."

Sam came out of the bathroom with a nice, white button up shirt and black pants. His hair was neatly set, and he was looking prepared for a date.

"Did you sleep alright?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Y-Yeah," he said. "I'll go get ready." He took some clothes out of his bag before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"So Sammy," Dean said. "Since he's takin' a shower, I can actually talk to you about this."

"About what?" Sam asked.

"Oh puh-lease, Sam. Your feelings for this kid."

Sam blushed and looked at Dean. "Y-Yeah. I…guess I like him."

"So you guys want some alone time tonight?" Dean asked, laughing.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said, blushing. "Why are you so concerned with getting me together with him anyway? You're usually the 'hook-up' go-to guy."

"This would be good for you," Dean said. "I know you aren't really the hook-up type, and Spencer doesn't seem like that either. You've been single for a long time now, and even though Jessica died while being in love with you, I think she would want this for you."

Sam sighed. "I know. I kinda thought Jessica would be the last partner I would ever have. This job just doesn't let us keep a relationship. I…didn't know I could be attracted to a guy, but I am, and I really could see myself with him."

"That's my boy," Dean said, smiling.

A few minutes later, Spencer came out of the bathroom. His hair was disheveled in an elegant sort of way, if there is such a thing, and he was wearing striped polo with some jeans. Sam and Dean were looking at him when he exited the bathroom, making Spencer a bit uneasy.

"Wh-What?" he asked, nervously. "Am I badly dressed or something?"

Dean shook his head. "I wasn't lookin' at anything."

"You look fine," Sam said, smiling. Dean glared at Sam, and Sam looked nervous. He knew what Dean meant, though.

"You look nice, I mean," Sam said, blushing.

"Well you kids should get going," Dean said. "Don't want ya drivin' with all the drunks out."

"We'll see ya later, Dean," Sam said, grabbing his jacket and walking out of the room.

"Don't get too crazy in here," Spencer said, smiling at him as he left the room.

"Oh I'll try," Dean said, smiling back. The door closed and Dean went back to his work. A few moments later, a blond haired girl appeared at his bedside, looking at the door. She looked back at Dean.

"You let them go!" She shouted.

"What the hell?" Dean said, jumping out of his bed and staring at the girl. Once he got a good look at her, his jaw dropped a bit. "Jessica?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Spencer arrived at an Italian restaurant of some sort, and Sam pulled into a parking spot closer to the entrance. It was much more decent than the restaurants the brothers usually dine in. Sam wanted to take Spencer out to a more presentable place, not only because Dean was encouraging it, but because Sam was wanting to try hard to impress the kid.

"Here we are," said Sam as he put the car in park.

"This place looks nice," said Spencer, smiling.

"I figured we should go somewhere a bit more, 'classy', you could say."

Spencer laughed a bit at what Sam said, and unbuckled his seat belt. He looked at Sam with a wide smile. Sam smiled back, taking his seat belt off.

"Shall we head in?" he asked, still looking at Spencer.

"Yeah," Spencer said with a blush. They got out of the car and closed their doors. They walked up to the entrance, and Sam held the door open for Spencer. Sam smiled as he did, and Spencer blushed in return. It was becoming more obvious to Spencer that Sam was trying pretty hard.

"Such a gentleman," said Spencer as he walked through the door. "Thank you."

"Oh of course," Sam said with a chuckle, entering the restaurant after Spencer. The restaurant had a very calming atmosphere. The tablecloths were checkerboard with red and white, and there were plants hanging on the walls. The plants appeared to be made mostly of large leaves, and were hung in beautifully woven baskets. As the hostess guided them through the tables to the one they would be seated at, they noticed that each table had a rose in the center, placed elegantly in a small glass. Once they reached their table, they took their seats, the hostess handed them their menus, and bid them an enjoyable dinner before she went back to the front of the restaurant. The two started looking at the menu, and after a bit, Sam looked up at Spencer.

"Anything sound good to you?" he asked, smiling.

"Everything," replied Spencer with a small giggle. "I absolutely love Italian food."

"I guess I did a good job then," Sam said, smiling with pride.

Their waiter came and took their drink and food orders (Spencer ordered the Chicken Marsala, and Sam ordered Spaghetti with meatballs), and left them to their business.

"So how long have you guys…" Spencer began. "Well. You know. Been in the business?"

"A few years," Sam said, right as the waiter dropped off their drinks.

"Wow," said Spencer. "I bet it feels longer than it sounds."

"Sure does. If you don't mind, we should talk about something else. I don't really want this night to be brought down." He smiled at the end of his statement.

"Right. S-Sorry."

"Oh please don't worry, Spencer. I just want this night to be a good one…for you."

Spencer blushed, looking down at the table a bit. "F-For me?"

"Yeah," said Sam, smiling. "Dean and I have taken you into a very depressing life. I want to make sure that we can get in as many better memories as we can."

"Well I appreciate it," said Spencer with a wide smile. "But if you don't mind me prodding, is there some other reason you're trying to make this night more special than any other night?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Well…" Spencer said, shakily. "I know you're attracted to girls, and I'm crazy for bringing this up, but I feel like…you might have feelings for me."

Sam blushed a bit, looking away. After a bit of silence, he looked at Spencer. "I don't know what it is, but I'm very attracted to you."

Spencer's face was flushed with redness. "Really?"

"Yeah. The moment I saw you, I just knew there was something about you that I liked, but I just couldn't tell what it was."

"Is that why you wanted to take me along with you guys?"

"A bit," Sam answered with a laugh. "But I really did want to help you. I'd feel terrible if I just left you there, and even worse if we just dropped you off somewhere. So I just did what I thought would be the best choice."

"And I'm very appreciative of this choice," Spencer said with a smile.

"Just to make this fair…" Sam began. "Do _you _have any feelings for me?"

"Um…" Spencer said, timidly. "W-Well…you're, v-very attractive…a-and, I think y-you're really nice. S-So…yeah, I do."

Sam blushed. The waiter brought out their food, placing it in front of them. He gave each of them a look of confusion before he walked off to continue his work. They started eating their food, looking at each other every once in a while, and smiling. They resembled a pair of high school students crushing on each other, smitten just by looking at one another.

"How's your chicken?" Sam asked, trying to fill in the silence.

"Delicious," he replied, smiling. "Your spaghetti?"

"Pretty amazing," Sam answered, finishing the last bite.

The waiter brought out the bill and Sam opened it up. Spencer gave him a look of disapproval, and Sam mirrored the look, sending it right back at Spencer.

"Stop," Sam said. "We've been over this."

"I just feel bad," Spencer said shyly.

"Well don't," Sam said, setting the bill to the side, smiling. "I'd enjoy paying for your dinner any day." The waiter picked up the bill.

"I really do appreciate all you and Dean are doing for me," Spencer said.

"I'm glad to help. And from how Dean has been treating you, I think he feels the same."

"He's a goofball," Spencer said, smiling. "He's fun to have around."

"Try being with him for as long as I have, and non-stop, at that."

The waiter came back with the receipt, dropping it off at the table. "Thank you for dining with us tonight." As he walked away, the phrase "Use safety," slipped from his tongue. Sam looked a bit irritated, and Spencer just rolled his eyes.

"Well he's not getting a good tip," Sam said, chuckling, and laying down two bucks on the table. "In any case, we should probably get outta here. As much as I want to spend the rest of the night with just you, Dean is probably getting lonely."

"Alright," Spencer said with a laugh. They stood up and walked out of the restaurant, heading to the car. Once they got in, Sam started it up, and headed back to the hotel.

"You know," he said as they were on their way. "I really had a good time."

"I did too," Spencer said, blushing. "You're a very sweet guy."

"Not as much as you," Sam said in return, smiling at him briefly. They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, and Sam turned the car off.

"I could just sit in this car all night with you," Sam said, smiling and looking over at Spencer.

"Who's stopping you?" Spencer said, looking back at him.

"Well, I think Dean might get worried if we're not back. I mean, we have been out for a while."

"True, true." They looked at each other for a while, before Sam smiled and gently caressed Spencer's face. Spencer was blushing pretty hard now, which made Sam chuckle a bit. Sam, then, gently held the back of Spencer's head, and lightly pressed his lips against his forehead. Spencer's face resembled a tomato. Sam got another look at it, before he laughed a bit.

"Alright alright," he said. "Let's head on up."

They got out of the car and headed into the hotel. Once they got to their room and opened the door, Dean looked solemnly at them from his bed.

"Hey Dean," Sam said, awkwardly, noticing the look. "Uhh, sorry we were out too late?"

"Jessica was here," Dean blurted out.

"What!" Sam exclaimed, marching over to Dean. "H-How? She was burned!"

"I don't know," Dean said.

"Well did she say anything?"

"Not really, but she seemed pretty pissed that you and Spence were goin' out to eat."

"I…I never thought she would become a vengeful spirit."

"I…need to go get something to drink," Spencer said, walking out of the room. Sam tried to stop him, but Dean signaled him to let it go.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"You know why. He obviously knows how much you loved her. He probably feels like he's no competition.

"Well what if he leaves the hotel? I don't think I could live with myself if we lost him."

"Relax, Sammy. I think he'll be right back up. He'd surely die on his own, and I think he knows that. It wouldn't be smart for him to leave."

"I'm gonna look for him if he's not back in ten minutes." Sam sat on his bed, still tense from being refused to go after Spencer.

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer made it halfway down the hall before he stopped, sighing heavily. He leaned himself against the wall, sinking to the floor, resisting the tears as much as he could.

"Oh stop your whining," A woman's voice said. Spencer looked around for the source of the voice, but couldn't find her. Jessica materialized in front of him, crossing her arms.

"So you're Jessica," Spencer said, slowly rising up from the ground.

"Shut up," she commanded. "Where did you and Sam go?"

"We just went to eat something," Spencer said anxiously.

"Oh, is that it?" She looked him up and down, laughing. "I don't know what he sees in you. You're not even a chick."

"What?" Spencer asked, confused.

"What makes you think he's even attracted to you? You're just some dumb kid who he happened to come across. He's been single for a long, long time. Sure, he wanted to help you out. Now that he's seen an opening, he's just going to take advantage of you, and throw you to the side like those Winchester boys usually do."

"But he seems like he really—" Spencer said.

"Likes you?" Jessica interrupted. "Who the hell do you think you are? You know nothing about him." She shoved him to the ground, and hit him until he blacked out. She didn't even give him enough time to recover, giving her the perfect opening for a beat-down. She made her way to the brothers' room.

**Sam's POV**

"Dean, it's been over fifteen minutes," Sam said, worried. "I'm gonna go find him."

Dean didn't protest, and right as Sam opened the door, Jessica was standing there. Dean readied himself with a shotgun, aiming it her way as he stood by Sam's side.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, throwing herself onto him, squeezing him tightly. "Oh I've missed you so much!"

"Jessica…" Sam said. "Please get off of me."

"Why?" she asked, as she let him go. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course, but you're not her. So what are you?"

"Baby, of course it's me! Why are you doing this?"

"Where's Spencer?"

"Who?"

"Dammit, where is he!"

"Who fucking cares! Maybe I gave him a concussion, or maybe I accidentally I killed him, but that means he's not in the way!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted. Dean fired the rock salt at her, and she disappeared. Soon after, she reappeared behind them.

"Stay out of this, Dean," she commanded.

"What the hell are you?" Sam asked. "Jess's body is just a bunch of ashes now. So if you're a spirit, what the hell are you holding on to?"

She laughed, and approached Sam slowly. "Good luck getting rid of me, Sammy." She waved her hand, and various spots on Sam's shirt became stained with blood. He groaned, falling to the ground. Dean's eyes widened with fear, looking at her.

"What the hell are you…?" He asked, frozen with fear.

She giggled lifting her hand up.

"Stop!" Spencer shouted from the doorway, his knife at the ready.

"And what the hell are you gonna do?" she asked sarcastically.

Spencer held the knife up, pressed his hand to the flat end, and started muttering something. She looked at him with confusion as he did, and started walking toward him.

"I don't know what you're doing, but you're gonna stop right—" Spencer threw the knife into her stomach before she could say another word, and she burst into flames, disappearing into the air. The knife fell to the ground, and Spencer picked it up. He immediately ran to Sam.

"It's gonna be okay," Spencer said, unbuttoning Sam's shirt so he could get to the wounds. He held his hands over the wounds, and they closed up. Sam looked up at Spencer, smiling.

"Th-Thanks," he said. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you from her."

"Looks like I wasn't the one who needed it," Spencer said, smiling.

"I know," Sam said, with a small laugh. "But I promised I would, and she still managed to get to you."

"Well just don't let it happen again," Spencer said, jokingly while playfully and softly punching his shoulder.

"What did you do to that knife?" Dean asked, walking over to the other two.

"My dad knew a bunch of spells to use," Spencer said, turning to Dean. "That was the same spell he used on the knife before he gave it to me. It's the one that makes it so it can kill any demon, but only one time."

"Well it's a good thing you knew it," Dean said, moving over to his bed and laying down. "I wasn't sure how we were gonna kill that thing."

"I have my dad's book of spells, so if we ever need to use any of them, I'm sure we could use them."

Sam started getting up as if he was going to be in pain, but was surprised to see that he was completely recovered.

"Wow," Sam said, standing up. "That healing stuff you can do is miraculous."

"You're welcome," Spencer said, smiling. "It takes a lot out of me though, so don't be breaking anything anytime soon."

"Speaking of that," Dean began. "How did you get that ability?"

"I'm not sure," Spencer asked. "I was just born with it. My dad thinks it was a blessing. He thinks that I was chosen to help those in need. I don't know, though. He never showed any signs of worrying about it, though. So we never thought it was demonic."

"Fair enough," Dean said, kicking his shoes off. "Now if you two don't mind, I'm gonna crash. G'night, kiddos." He rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Classic Dean," Sam said with a laugh. Spencer let out a small laugh, and stood up. He stumbled a bit; dizzy from the healing he just performed.

"Whoa there," Sam said, keeping him steady. "I see what you mean about those healings. Let's get you to bed." He guided him to their bed, and Spencer lied down. Sam moved over to the other side, and lied down as well. Spencer smiled at him, and Sam pulled him closer.

"Feel free to get closer to me," Sam said, smiling. "I like cuddling with you."

Spencer blushed, and laid his head on Sam's chest. "Will do." Sam smiled back, and the two of them closed their eyes, falling asleep almost as fast as Dean did.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Sam was the first to roll out of bed. Still a bit tired, he rubbed his eyes groggily, and headed over to the bathroom. He groaned a bit, and waltzed back to the bed, picking his phone up from the nightstand, and went back to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him as quietly as possible, dialed a number, and held his phone up to his ear.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Spencer opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them gently. He sat up, listening closely to the murmurs he heard from the bathroom. He listened as close as possible without actually getting out of bed, but he sighed in failure.

"Who could he be talking to?" Spencer asked.

Dean groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"For his sake," he said, nearly incoherent. "It better be Bobby, and not that demon bitch, Ruby."

"Who's Ruby? And Bobby, for that matter."

"Ruby is some demon who claims she can help us stop Lilith from breaking the sixty-six seals, and Sam just…dammit, I'm still tired." Dean rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Just then, Sam came out of the bathroom, noticing that Spencer was awake. He smiled brightly, setting his phone back on the nightstand.

"G'morning," Sam said.

"Hey," greeted Spencer in return.

"Everything okay?" asked Sam, roaming to the other side of his bed before taking a seat.

"Um…" Spencer began, pondering hard. Dean groaned loudly before threw the covers off of him, looking right at Sam.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked.

"In the bathroom?" Sam asked. "Uh…what people normally do?"

"Talk to themselves on the can, eh? That's what people normally do?"

"Uh…Bobby called."

All three of their heads snapped in the direction of the door when a knock sounded throughout the room. The three of them stayed still for a while, and Dean exchanged looks with Sam.

"I'll get it," said Sam. He rose from the bed and went to the door. He turned the handle and pulled the door open to see a woman with long, brown hair at the door.

"You couldn't put some real clothes on before I got here?" she said, barging into the room.

"For God's sake," Dean said, irritated. "Who invited you?"

"Boo hoo," the woman said. "No one asked you." She turned to look at Spencer, who had a look of confusion plastered all over his face. She eyed him carefully, and approached him. Spencer moved back slightly, still on the bed, intimidated by the stranger's advance.

"Who's this runt?" the woman asked.

"Ruby," said Sam, with disappointment. "This is Spencer. Spencer, this is Ruby."

"It's nice to meet you," Spencer said, putting on a friendly smile.

"Okay," Ruby said, looking back at Sam. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"We've been kind of busy."

"With what?" She looked at Spencer, and scoffed. "Oh. I get it."

"Will you just tell us what you want so you can get the hell out of here?" Dean asked after throwing the covers back over him.

"There aren't many seals left," she said. "So you boys need to hurry."

"That's it?" asked Dean.

"I'll be in touch with Sam, but I need to go." She walked out the door and closed it from behind her. The boys were silent.

"Um," Spencer said, breaking the silence. "I'm going to shower." He got up from the bed, and slowly walked over to get some clothes before he went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. After the water started running, Dean glared at Sam.

"What the hell?" he said, furiously. "Your stupid demon girlfriend is gonna ruin everything between you and Spence."

"That was just a one time thing…" Sam said, dejectedly.

"That poor boy doesn't know that, though. He's probably too scared to confront you about it, too. You know I don't like the bitch either, so why don't you cut her off, eh? It's getting ridiculous."

"Dean, she saved my—"

"I don't care anymore. Last time you ran off with her, you came back a changed man. You weren't the same Sammy I knew. You need to keep her away from Spencer, or else you're gonna cause some shit that will be pretty damn tough to get out of."

"But Dean—"

"This conversation is over." Dean got up from the bed went to go brush his teeth at the sink area near the bathroom. Sam sighed, and slowly started to get himself ready as well. The silence between the brothers was almost deadly, creating tension that could cause anyone to be on edge. They stayed silent throughout the duration of their morning preparations, until Spencer came out of the shower room. Dean smiled at him, and Spencer smiled back, walking over to his bag.

After they were finished getting ready, they packed their bags and headed out of the hotel. Dean checked them out of their room at the front desk, and headed out to the car.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"Well there's a job in Northern California," Sam said. "It's the only lead we've got, and I know we're pretty far away, but this sounds like Lilith stuff."

"Okay," Dean said, unlocking the car. Everyone hopped into their seats, and closed their doors. "So what's goin' on there?"

"There's been a lot of brutal deaths in that area, all bordering around some summer house."

"A summer house?" Spencer asked from the back seat.

"Y-Yeah," Sam said. "What about it?"

"My parents had one in Northern California. Did they say where it was?"

"San Francisco area."

"Any pictures?"

Sam handed the newspaper to Spencer, who eagerly took it and looked at the picture under the headline.

"Oh my lord," he said. "That's it."

"Well either way," Dean said. "I think we better start heading over there." He put the car in reverse, pulled out of the parking lot, and started the trip to their next destination.

They spent many hours driving through the states between them and their next job, which, of course, led to boredom. They shared many likes and dislikes, and had random discussions that were spurred up just from a particular sign on the road. Dean cracked jokes at different drivers they went by, mostly the ones that were doing embarrassing things. There were a few trashy truck drivers that were picking their nose. Eventually, they passed by enough of them to make a game out of it. The first one to spot someone digging for gold got to change the radio station, and keep it there for at least half an hour, or until someone got bored of it.

Spencer shared more of his past, and tried to bond with the brothers a bit more. In return, Sam and Dean shared some of their hunting stories, and some of the fun times they've had during said trips. Despite the fact that Spencer knew Sam was hiding things from him, he tried to be as friendly as he was before.

After a copious amount of driving time, Dean finally got tired at about one in the morning, and switched over with Sam. He had regrets about handing his baby over to his brother, but he knew he needed sleep more than anything, and after just a few miles of driving, he was out like a light.

"Hey, Sam," Spencer said after a while. "Who exactly is Ruby?"

Sam took a deep breath, and paused. He had a look of remorse on his face, as if he knew exactly how much the situation was eating Spencer inside.

"I guess you deserve to know," said Sam. "I mean, it's kind of too late to pretend as if nothing happened. Yes, she's a demon, like Dean here was saying in the hotel room."

"A demon?" Spencer asked, surprised. "But…you hunt them."

"She came around when Dean was essentially condemned to hell, and said that she could help him, but she couldn't free him of the deal he made. While Dean was in Hell for all those months, she helped me. A lot. She saved my life and…"

"And what?"

"She helped me get stronger. I…have certain abilities. I can exorcise demons with my mind, and she showed me how to get stronger. Dean doesn't like her because he feels like she's been manipulating me. I…don't see it the same way, but I had to compromise, because he's my brother."

"How did she make you stronger?"

Sam took another deep breath, knowing this question was just as inevitable as Spencer asking why Ruby was in his life.

"Demon blood. I know what you're going to say, because everyone else says it. Yes, it's bad. Dean's given me the guilt trip, and so have angels that have been following us, so I don't want to hear it from you too. I don't want to drink it anymore, and I'm going to stay as far away from Ruby as I can."

"How? She'll know you're avoiding her."

"She's been busy for long periods of time, so all I have to do is tell her I'm on a hunt whenever she calls, and she'll leave me be. I know what I just told you could be a lot to take in, and I'm sorry it had to come down so hard like this, but I'd rather you know it now than later."

Spencer let it sink in for a while, looking down at the car floor. Sam looked at him through the rearview mirror, worried that this could have driven him away. Spencer eventually looked back up, taking a deep breath.

"Okay," he said. "I understand. I'm not mad. If you're staying away from all the demonic things like you say you are, then I'm fine. You're still a nice guy, and this won't change the fact that you saved me out of the goodness of your heart."

"Thank you," Sam said, with a giant smile on his face. "That really means a lot."

Spencer laid down and looked out the window.

"How long until we're in California?"

"Well, we're almost out of Michigan, so it might still be a few days."

"That sounds great. I'm gonna snooze. G'night, Sam."

"Sleep well, Spencer."

Spencer drifted off into sleep, and Sam would glance at him every once in a while after he fell into slumber, smiling at how he slept. Sam felt better after their talk, and kept the grin on his face as he drove. Dean eventually woke up, looking at Sam with tired eyes.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Spencer and I talked," replied Sam.

"Please tell me you cleared everything up about Ruby."

"I did. I just don't want to see him hurt."

"Good. I wouldn't want to see him hurt either…somehow."

"What do you mean?"

Dean stretched a bit, getting himself comfortable in his seat. He yawned, exhaling loudly, and looked over at Sam.

"I dunno. He's a good kid. Harmless, you know? I just don't want him to be miserable like we are. I know him being with us is enough to do that to him, but I think we should prevent it as much as possible."

Sam smirked, looking back at Dean. "Agreed."

After days of switching back and forth between drivers, and eating at the cheapest diners known to man (a few of which, Dean tried to flirt with the waitress), they made it to California. They drove around for a while, still looking for the area the hunt was located.

"Spence," Dean said; now driving. "You said this was the area your family had a summer house in, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "The house on the front page is our summer home. But…we have it demon-proofed. We have the whole piece of land it's on demon-proofed. Nothing can get in."

"Well, there has to be something going on," said Sam. "Everyone thinks it's haunted."

They drove around the other houses in the area, scanning them for any signs of demons or ghosts. They stopped at a house Spencer told them was their Aunt's house, and they all got out of the car.

"How is this connected to the job?" Dean asked.

"We spent a lot of time here during the summer," Spencer said in reply. "We liked it here even more than we did at the summer home."

Spencer looked up at the windows, squinting. Sam and Dean tried to follow his path of vision, and noticed exactly what he was looking at. There was a blond haired woman standing in the window with a solemn look in here eyes.

"Do you suppose that's what's killing everyone?" Sam asked.

"Oh my God…" Spencer said. "That's…my Aunt."


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer bolted into the house without hesitation, bursting through the door and into the house. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before rushing into the house themselves. Spencer was deep into the house by now, leaving the brothers looking aimlessly while standing at the entrance. They heard a loud noise from upstairs, and ran up to see where it was. A lamp was sent flying out of one of the rooms, causing the brothers to look in that direction.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that they're in that room," said Dean. They sprinted into the room to see a grotesque woman with disheveled, curly hair, in a worn down white dress. She was standing over Spencer, who appeared to have stumbled to the ground, and was holding a knife over him. Sam whipped his pistol out of its holster and fired at her. She fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, approaching Spencer.

"Yeah," replied Spencer, as Sam helped him up.

"What was that?" Dean asked, slowly making his way over to her.

"My Aunt, but…not."

"Please tell me you know what the hell this thing is."

Spencer sighed, taking a look at the corpse of his Aunt. He slowly approached her, gazing at it closely.

"I'm pretty sure she's a…zombie."

"Excuse me?"

"Um, can we get out of here and talk? It's…kind of a long story."

Sam and Dean agreed to leave the house, and once they did, they got in the Impala, and the brothers turned to look at Spencer.

"Now you can talk," said Dean.

Spencer turned a bit red from being on the spot, and he was trying to nut up and tell them what he knew.

"Our family isn't exactly 'normal', I guess. When my Aunt got pregnant, an angel came down to her and told her that her baby was destined for evil. He said that it would have horrible abilities. Not only that, but it would be used for bad things. We always thought we could prevent it, but it looks like it's too late."

"Do you know exactly what this ability is?" Sam asked.

"The ability to bring back the dead," Spencer replied. "But, as hunters, we know that what's dead should stay dead. My cousin can bring people back to life even if the only remains left is a single skin cell. Hell, I'm pretty sure she could do it out of nothing. That angel seemed terrified of what she could do."

"How did your family escape? We've had our experience with angels, and we know how strong they are."

"My Aunt did whatever she could to protect that child. She trapped an angel in holy fire, and forced him to give them a way to be hidden from angels. That's when he gave them the engravings on their ribs. Then…she killed him. Like I said, she'd do anything to protect that child."

"Wow," Dean said. "So where's her kid now?"

"I have no idea. She's been gone for years now…"

"What happened to your aunt?" Sam asked.

"The angels looked desperately for her, and once they found her, they killed her without question. I only know this because my family and I tried so hard to protect my cousin, just because she's part of our family."

"That sounds terrible."

"We did what we could. It's just too bad that we, essentially, led my cousin straight to a life of evil."

"Well we'll find her," Dean said. "And hopefully we can get her to stop."

As Dean started the car, there was a loud banging sound coming from the back of the car. Sam, Dean, and Spencer snapped their heads in that direction, and they saw Spencer's aunt staring at them with rabid eyes. She looked furious, and she continued to bang on the car.

"If that bitch dents my car," Dean said, as he swung his door open and pulled out his handgun. Sam and Spencer hopped out of the car as well, and Dean started firing at the woman. The bullets pierced into her skin, and she started bleeding. She seemed unaffected, though, as she grabbed Dean, throwing him into the house from the street.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. His shout caused the woman to notice him. As she started to close in on them, Sam grabbed Spencer's hand and ran into the house. Dean got up from where he was thrown, crunching the glass from the window that was broken from him being thrown through it.

"How the hell do we gank this bitch?" Dean asked, brushing more glass off of his pants.

"Well," Spencer said. "I could use the spell my dad taught me, and hopefully that will work. I mean, it's supposed to kill anything, so I don't see why not."

"Go for it," Dean said. Spencer pulled out his knife, and started saying the incantation. His Aunt came through the front door, startling Spencer, and causing him to stop.

"Keep going!" Sam said, as him and Dean started firing pistol rounds at her. Spencer nodded, and started chanting again. They continued to fire at her, and she continued to close in on Spencer, who was backing away quickly into the kitchen. He coursed his way around the table and the chairs, trying desperately to avoid her. Once he finished the incantation, he threw the knife, sending it straight into her head. She burst into flames, and disappeared from existence. The knife dropped to the floor, and Spencer picked it up, breathing heavily from the pumping adrenaline. The brothers entered the kitchen.

"Did she hurt you?" Sam asked, with concern plastered across his face.

"I'm fine," Spencer said, with a weak smile.

"We should get out of here," Dean said. "This place is givin' me the creeps."

They left the abandoned house and returned to their car. After they got in and closed the doors, Dean let out a heavy sigh, and leaned his head back on the headrest.

"Damn I'm so sick of all these hunts," he began. "It's just been one after the next."

"Do you guys normally take breaks?" Spencer asked.

"Usually a week at most. Man, I could use a week off too."

"Well," Sam said. "Let's go find a motel to stay at first."

"Hey now," Spencer said, leaning his arms on the two front seats to be a bit closer to the brothers. "How about you two ditch the whole motel scene for a while and go to a real place for relaxing?"

"Oh yeah?" Sam said with a laugh. "Where would this be?"

"My family bought a summer home out here. It's pretty close to my Aunt's house. You're tired of hunting, you want to relax, so I'm sure that'd be better than lounging around some dirty motel, right?"

"Ooh," Dean said, grinning a bit. "That sounds tempting."

"Great!" Spencer exclaimed, sitting back in his seat normally. "Let's get going!"

Spencer directed Dean to where the summer house was, which was only about a minute of a drive. They pulled up to the house, which was completely surrounded in palm trees, and beautiful green grass. The ocean was in view from where they sat in the car, and there was a dirt path leading to the beach area.

"Well I'll be damned," Dean said, opening his door. Sam and Spencer did so as well, and the brothers started gazing at the house in front of their eyes. It was a house that you would expect to see in the movies, and one that only celebrities could afford. It was gigantic; almost mansion-sized. The outside of the house was mostly white, with a deep blue roof. There was a porch swing near the front door that swayed a bit from the gentle ocean breeze.

"And this is your summer house?" Dean asked in awe. "I can't even imagine what your actual house looks like."

"Our family was pretty wealthy," Spencer said, chuckling at the shock in their faces. "Are you just gonna stand here, or do you guys wanna go in?"

Dean quickly went to the trunk, opened it, and grabbed his bag. Sam walked slowly, still admiring the house in front of him. Spencer laughed even more at their reaction to his house, and went to the front door. He lifted the brown mat by the front door up, retrieved a key, and set the mat back down. By the time he was holding the key, Sam and Dean were right behind him with all three of their bags.

"Aren't we anxious?" Spencer asked, still laughing a bit.

Dean just looked at Spencer, nodding his head with excitement. Spencer unlocked the door, and pushed it open. He walked into his house and turned to the brothers with a big smile on his face.

"Welcome to my home." They walked in, and gazed at all that they could see from the entrance. An elegant chandelier hung above their heads, and a large, curving staircase was right across the way. To their left was the dining room, which harbored a beautiful table, which was a dark cherry color, which went nicely with the red walls in the room. A china cabinet sat in the corner of the room, and it was filled with beautiful, white dishes with gold rims.

A bit farther away from that was the opening to the kitchen, which Spencer guided them into, since Dean begged for a tour. The kitchen walls were white, and the cabinets were white with a brown glaze. The counters were made of a light granite, and there was a large island in the middle of the kitchen, meant to be used as a sort of bar.

From the kitchen was a walkway into the living room, in which there was three, black leather couches, set around a large coffee table, which was on top of an elegant, white rug. There were beautiful black and white pictures of beaches hanging on the walls as well, giving the room a warmer feeling. In front of the furniture was an enormous television, which was attached to the wall. Dean's jaw dropped when Spencer told him it was a sixty-inch T.V.

Lastly, Spencer showed them the library/office, where they kept all of their books, as well as a few computers to use. The walls were red as well, and the shelves that held the books were a cherry wood like the dining room table, and there was a large, wooden desk near the shelves meant for doing paperwork of sorts. There was a reading area with a large, leather chair and a lamp, which Spencer revealed was his grandfather's favorite place to be.

"I'll show you to your rooms, now," Spencer said, as he led them up the center staircase. He led them down the hall, which seemed to be flooded with different rooms. Spencer pointed out the first guest room (first door on the right), and waited for Sam to put his bag down in the room. As they continued down the hall, Spencer pointed out all the bathrooms and even a exercise room, which Sam said he would be using because of how many machines were in there. Dean took the next bedroom that they walked by, and was ecstatic to see that there was a bathroom connected to it. He quickly exited the room because of his excitement to see the master bedroom. Spencer laughed, and led them to where he would be staying.

"Here it is, boys," he said as he set his bag down on the massive, king size bed. The bed had four, large pillars on each corner of the bed, and there were white curtains draped along these pillars. There was a large, forty-inch television attached to the wall across the way from the bed, and a large, walk in closet to the right of the T.V. Dean was the first to peer into the bathroom, which was much bigger than any bathroom needed to be. There were two sinks, set far apart from each other, but connected to the same counter. A large hot tub was across from the sinks, and a large, glass-door shower was located just to the right of that.

"Spence," Dean said, exiting the bathroom, and still gazing around the house. "I could almost kiss you for letting us stay in this beauty of a house."

"I owe you guys my life," Spencer said, smiling. "This is the least I can do for you."

"This is gonna be the best week we've had in a while." Dean grinned like a five year old on Christmas day, and ran down the hall. He was back in the master bedroom shortly, looking at Spencer with excitement.

"Can we go to the beach?" he asked. "Pleeease?"

"I could go for a day at the beach," Sam said, smiling.

"To the beach!" Spencer said with a giggle. They went to their room to let Spencer change into a swimsuit that he had there from his previous visit, and he lent the brothers some swimsuits that his dad used, even though they were against it at first. They dealt with it anyway, and changed into them.

Once they changed, they went out a door in the living room that went out too the path, leading them to the beach. Once they got there, they headed straight for the water, where they jumped in and frolicked for what seemed to be hours. They splashed each other, got knocked over from the large waves, and body surfed their way back to the shore. Spencer would get caught looking at Sam's large, muscular body, and he would just cover it up by splashing him.

After a while, they walked down to the boardwalk and bought a round of hot dogs and sodas, and they ate and chatted while enjoying the ocean sunset. Spencer and Sam sat next to each other, and Sam would lightly rub Spencer's leg every once in a while, making him red in the face. Dean would notice what was happening, and just played it off by laughing, and sending a wink at Sam.

Once their day was finished, they walked back to Spencer's house, and walked in, heading off to their rooms. Spencer could barely keep his eyes open the whole way back, as well as the other two. While Spencer was getting ready for bed, Sam knocked on his door, which was only open slightly.

"Come in," Spencer said from the bathroom. Sam opened the door and walked over to the entryway to the bathroom.

"I ran out of toothpaste," Sam said. "Is it alright if I use the one in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom across the hall?"

"Go for it," Spencer said with a smile.

"Thanks. Good night, Spencer." He smiled as he pulled Spencer into a hug, and lightly kissed the top of his head.

"Gnight, Sam." Sam walked off to his bedroom, and was stopped by Dean, who was standing at the entrance of his room.

"Not gonna stay with him tonight?" He asked, grinning.

"No," Sam replied, self-consciously. "I have class."

"Not what I meant. Well, kind of. But whatever. Good night." He closed the door, leaving Sam standing there with a puzzled look. He shrugged it off and walked off to his room, shutting the door and heading to bed, looking forward to the next day off of hunting.


	8. Chapter 8

The night went on, and the three boys slept soundly, until it was around three in the morning. Dean found himself waking up with an incredible discomfort in his bladder, and he rushed himself to the bathroom. After he finished his business and washed his hands, he noticed a sound coursing down the hallway, and descending the stairs. They sounded exactly like footsteps, so he decided to wait until they faded away to follow them. He went into the hallway, and slowly went down the stairs. He looked carefully around once he reached the bottom. He looked all around in efforts to try and figure out where the footsteps went. He heard a door creak, so he followed the noise. He found a door past the living room that Spencer failed to mention, and he slowly crept toward it. He heard a faint voice coming from inside the room, which gave him the impulse to push the door open.

Once he did, he saw Spencer on the opposite side of a sound booth, wearing large headphones and singing into a microphone. Dean watched for a while, smiling a bit at the passion in Spencer's face as he sang. Spencer opened his eyes and noticed Dean watching, startling him, but making him laugh after he got over his scare. Dean chuckled a bit and walked into his half of the sound booth, sitting in one of the stools placed in there. Spencer took his headphones off, as to not be rude.

"So you're a singer?" Dean asked.

"It's a passion," Spencer answered. "I was always in the choir in school, and my teacher always told me I had a good voice, so I decided to try and do something with it. My parents knew how much I liked it, so they had a sound booth built here as a birthday present. They figured if we could make our own demo or something without working with some large record company, I could seem more unique."

Dean smirked and grabbed the other microphone in front of him, beginning to sing a bit of "Eye of the Tiger". Spencer laughed, and Dean smirked a bit.

"Am I good enough to do a duet with you?" He asked.

"There's some talent in there," Spencer replied with a giggle. "Somewhere…"

"Oh hush," Dean said with a laugh. "Why are you up this late anyway?"

"Can't sleep."

"Same here."

"Singing calms me down, so I thought I'd come down here and see if it would relax me some more."

"I see. What kind of music were you aiming to go into?"

"I was hoping pop music, but if some rock band would want to recruit me, I wouldn't mind. Just as long as I could sing."

"Nice. It's good to see that you've got a lot of drive."

Spencer nodded in agreement, and there was a slight pause in their conversation.

"Hey I'm kinda thirsty," Spencer finally said.

"Me too, now that you mention it."

The two of them went into the kitchen and Spencer filled two cups up with the water from the dispenser on the fridge. Dean took a seat at the island/bar area, and Spencer took the seat next to him. They sipped on their water for a while before one of them broke the silence.

"Excuse me if this is too personal," Dean began. "But did your parents know that you're gay?"

"Not too personal," Spencer said. "It's a reasonable question. Yes, they did."

"How did they feel about it?"

"Well, my dad was upset about it for a while, but my mom convinced him that he was just being ignorant, and he came to accept me."

"Why was your dad upset?"

"Oh, you know. The typical father stuff. 'He can't continue the family name.' 'No son of mine is getting fucked in the rear.' It's just all the ignorant things. He thought it was a phase, disease, plague from the devil, but my mom brought him out of those thoughts."

"Wow. That sucks."

"We got through it, so it was all in the past. Um…Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How do _you _feel about me being gay? And how do you feel about…well, my attraction to your brother?"

Dean sighed a bit, setting his water cup down.

"I always thought Sammy would end up with a nice girl, but then you came around, and he's just had this different look in his eyes. I can tell he's much happier with you here, and with our hunter lifestyle, being happy isn't something that comes around a lot."

He turned to look at Spencer, and smirked.

"Spence, like I've said, I've got a soft spot for you. You're one of the most harmless guys I've ever met, and you're giving my brother something I thought he'd never have again. So, of course, I accept you. And even though you haven't been around us that long, I already feel like you're another little brother of mine."

Spencer grinned, looking back at Dean.

"Thank you. That really means a lot."

Dean smiled back.

"Uh, I'm not really good at this, but…" He opened his arms. Spencer looked at him, half puzzled, and half laughing.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"This is the part where I hug you, kid. Seriously."

Spencer laughed and went into Dean's arms, and Dean embraced him. They held the position for a few seconds, before Dean released him, patting his back softly.

"I guess now that I have your approval, I can get more hardcore with flirting, huh?"

Dean laughed hard, sipping his water a bit more.

"Bud, it's obvious that he likes you. I wouldn't be surprised if he was plotting something right now to sweep you off your feet."

Spencer blushed, finishing the rest of his water and setting the cup aside.

"You really think so?"

"Oh of course."

The two of them laughed some more, and talked about the various things that Sam could be planning. Dean was pretty sure it was going to be some fancy dinner, but Spencer disagreed, seeing as that's what they had done on their most recent date. This brought on a conversation about their favorite foods and restaurants they've been too, bringing a gleam to Dean's eyes every time he described the different burgers he's had.

"Oh geez," Dean said, looking at the clock on the oven, as it read four thirty-six. "We've been talking for a while now. You should get back to bed. You kids need more sleep than us old folk do."

"Yeah, I should head back," Spencer said, standing up. "Dean, thank you for talking with me this whole time."

"Don't mention it," he said, smiling. "G'night, kiddo." He ruffled Spencer's hair a bit with his hand, making Spencer laugh as he headed to the stairs and went back to his room. Dean stayed seated for a while, smiling and drinking the rest of his water. He set it down next to Spencer's before he headed up to his room, closing the door behind him so he could fall asleep.

The next morning, Sam was the first of the Winchesters to awaken, and he started his morning by running into the wall on the way to the bathroom. He was, obviously, a bit groggy still, but he managed to use the restroom and walk down the stairs afterward without too much complication. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he squinted at the noises he heard coming from the kitchen. It sounded very similar to the noise holy water made when it made contact with a demon. Oh, right. Someone was cooking. He waltzed into the kitchen to see Spencer, still in his plaid-red pajama bottoms and white t-shirt, cooking some bacon on the stove.

"Good morning," Sam said enthusiastically as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Spencer said, matching the enthusiasm.

"You didn't have to make breakfast. We could have gone out and got something. I mean, you're letting us stay here, so it's the least we could do."

"Nonsense, Sam. I'm being a good host."

Spencer set his spatula down and looked over at Sam.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Just some water, please?"

Spencer went to the cabinet and pulled out a cup, filling it up from the spout on the fridge, and handing it over to Sam.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now sit. You look awkward."

Sam chuckled a bit as he took a seat on the stool. Spencer went back to fixing their breakfast while Sam sipped on his water.

"Do you know if Dean's awake?" Spencer asked, looking back at Sam.

"It probably won't be for a while," Sam answered, with a smirk. "When we take time off from hunting, he usually sleeps until he feels like getting up."

"I don't blame him. I certainly felt like sleeping some more this morning."

"Why didn't you? You didn't have to be up right now."

"I figured I should. Better than wasting the day away."

Spencer made his way over to the pantry, opening it and looking around it carefully. Once he found what he was looking for, he smiled, taking it out and shutting the pantry. It was pancake mix, and he set it down as he happily went to open the fridge. Sam watched him this whole time, of course, highly interested in his cooking. After Spencer retrieved the milk from the fridge, he looked at Sam, giggling a bit.

"Am I that interesting?"

"You seem like you're enjoying this."

Spencer laughed and walked over a bit, bending down and opening another cabinet, and then returning to standing after he had a mixing bowl.

"I do. It's fun, you know. Cooking for people is how my family entertained our guests."

"That's cool. How often did you cook at home?"

"Any chance I could, really," Spencer said as he started mixing the pancake mix with the milk. "Gotta make a man happy somehow."

Sam blushed a bit, looking down at his water cup. Spencer chuckled and started cooking the pancakes. Just then, Dean waltzed into the kitchen, whistling some tune and taking a seat next to Sam at the bar.

"Mornin', gentlemen," he said. "How'd you guys sleep?"

"Pretty good," Sam said, looking at Dean with confusing. "What's got you all chipper?"

"Well, it's not every morning I wake up to the smell of delicious food."

"Oh all this is simple," Spencer said, flipping the pancakes over. "I was just too lazy to make something from scratch. I guarantee that, tomorrow morning, you'll get a much better breakfast."

"I'm just kind of glad we're not getting it from some cheap diner."

"Even though I'm sure a burger sounds awesome to you right now," Sam said, taking another sip of water.

"Hey," Dean said. "Leave burgers alone."

Spencer laughed, setting the last pancake on the serving plate, and setting it on the kitchen table. He then walked over to the fridge, opening it and taking the eggs out and setting them on the counter.

"How do you boys like your eggs?"

"Over medium, please," Sam said.

"Scrambled, por favor," Dean said.

Spencer started fixing the eggs, and Dean started talking about the crazy dreams he had the night before. Apparently, they included a hunting job gone wrong when everyone turned into horses, and every time he tried to pull the trigger on his shotgun, a barrage of flower pedals burst out of the barrel. Sam rolled his eyes and laughed at every bizarre thing that happened in his dreams, but Dean would just shove him and say, "Shut up, I can't control my head."

Once breakfast was prepared, Spencer set everything on the table, as well as place settings for each person. Forgetting that he hadn't offered Dean a drink yet, he asked, and Dean requested a glass of milk. After pouring the milk into a glass, he headed over to the table before a man in a trench coat appeared before him. He shrieked, jumped a bit, and milk went everywhere. He looked up at the man, and the man looked back with a cold, emotionless face. His dark brown hair was slightly disheveled, and his deep blue eyes added a bit of life to his lifeless expression.

"Hello, Spencer," the man said, monotone, and without changing expression.

"Cass," Dean said, walking over to Spencer and standing behind him. Sam followed. "Don't even say hi to your favorite Winchester brothers, eh?"

"Oh," Castiel said, glancing at the brothers. "Hi."

"Relax, Spencer," Sam said, laying his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "That's Castiel. He's on our side."

"P-Pleasure to meet you," Spencer said, smiling weakly. "I would introduce myself, but, well, you seem to already know my name."

"Yes, you're a big topic up there with all the other angels."

"Why? What's up?" Dean asked.

"Spencer's 'ability' had me curious, so I researched it some more. That's not just some ability any human gets."

Dean's expression immediately turned into a worried one, looking at Sam for feedback. Sam looked just as worried, and he turned back to Castiel.

"So, what are you saying?"

"Spencer's not exactly human."

Spencer looked up at Castiel, worry written all over his face.

"Well what am I?"

As if creating unnecessary suspense, Castiel glanced at Sam and Dean, and then slowly brought his gaze down to Spencer.

"You're half angel."


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer stared at Castiel in disbelief. Castiel, emotionlessly, stared back, staying silent. Sam and Dean looked quickly at each other before looking back at Cass. Castiel glanced quickly at the brothers before he continued speaking.

"Yes, he's half angel."

"How?" Spencer asked, timidly.

"Your mother was an angel."

Spencer took a while to let it sink in. He looked down, walked past Castiel, and took a seat at the kitchen table, still pondering.

"That's why…"

"Listen," Castiel said. "I can't be here for much longer. Spencer, you have a lot of potential, for only being half-angel. Sam and Dean, the angels are going to be looking for him. I'll hold them off for as long as I can, but be warned that some may come your way."

"Oh gee thanks," Dean said. "And how the hell are we supposed to fight them off?"

"Use the sigil for now," Cass said. "I don't have a blade for you guys to use. But if anything, have Spencer use that spell. I'm sorry, but I have to leave." He disappeared into thin air, leaving the boys perplexed.

"Thanks, Cass!" Dean shouted. "Just drop a bomb on us, and leave! Fuckin' awesome!"

"Let's at least try to enjoy breakfast," Sam said.

Sam and Dean joined Spencer at the table, and started eating their food, but Spencer only moved his around on the plate with his fork. Sam watched Spencer do so, and looked to Dean for a suggestion. Dean was almost done stuff his food down before he looked up at Sam, realizing that he wanted him to think of something to help Spencer, or at least break the awkward silence. Dean finished chewing, and looked over at Spencer.

"So," he said. "You're half angel, huh?"

Sam kicked him from under the table, disapproving of his ice-breaker. Dean glared back at him. Sam smiled at Spencer.

"Um," he began, setting his fork down. "So I'm guessing you didn't know this?"

"No," Spencer replied. "I guess my parents wanted to keep it a secret. I can heal people, I know. I should have been able to detect that I wasn't human, but…they made it so convincing that I was human."

"Which one was the angel?" Dean asked.

"My mother, I guess. My dad died from a vampire attack, so I guess that means he was human. My mother was never around. My dad would never talk about her."

"Did she…?" Sam began.

"Can we please talk about something else? What do you guys wanna do today, huh? This week off isn't going to last forever, so we better plan some stuff to do!"

Sam and Dean looked at Spencer, surprised. Spencer obviously wanted to avoid the subject of his mother, and the two of them could understand, seeing as they have also had a great deal of loss in their lives. They respected his wishes, and decided to leave the subject alone.

"Well, Mister San Fran expert," Sam said, smiling at Spencer. "Where do you think we should spend the day?"

"The boardwalk is a fun place to be during the day. How does that sound?"

"I'm game," Dean said. "I haven't been on rides in years."

"Then it's settled!" Spencer exclaimed, grinning happily. After they made their decision, they helped Spencer clean up the kitchen before they headed upstairs and started getting ready for their day. They split up and got ready in each of their rooms, but after Sam was done, he headed over to Spencer's room. He knocked lightly on the door. After a bit, Spencer opened the door, and headed back into the room.

"Come on in," he said from the bathroom, muffled from the toothpaste foam.

"Hey," Sam said, walking over to his bed. "May I?"

"Sure," he said before he spit the foam out and rinsed his mouth off. "Did you need something?"

"I uh," Sam started. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. We kinda got into personal stuff at breakfast, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Spencer slowly walked over to the bed and took a seat next to Sam. He twiddled his thumbs a bit, delaying the answer. Sam waited patiently, of course, but it was obvious that he was quite curious.

"I'm…fine," he said. "I feel bad that I shrugged it off so harshly, but…I'm just not feeling to great about all of this angel business."

"I understand," Sam said, warmly, laying his hand on Spencer's. "If you don't want to talk about it, I get it."

"I want to tell you, though. One day, she just left. Never came back. My dad would never tell me if she died or just left, but…she's gone now." He started tearing up, and Sam put his arm around his shoulders. Spencer laid his head gently on Sam's broad shoulder, letting it all out.

"Sorry," Spencer said, laughing a bit as he wiped his tears. "I don't like people seeing me like this."

"Nonsense," Sam said. "Your sadness is completely reasonable."

"But still."

"Don't worry about it, Spencer."

There was a bump from the hallway, and Sam looked in that direction. He rolled his eyes.

"You need something, Dean?"

Dean awkwardly waltzed into the room.

"I just uh, was uh, lost, is all," he said. "Still trying to get used to the house."

"Sure," Sam said. "Go finish getting ready."

"I'm done, jerk."

Spencer laughed a bit, raising his head off of Sam's shoulder, and wiping away the rest of his tears.

"That's right, kiddo," Dean said. "Wipe them tears away. No tears allowed when you're having fun with us."

"Alright," Spencer said, laughing a bit more. "No more tears, let's go have us some fun!"

They headed out of the house and went over to the boardwalk. Right upon getting onto the boardwalk, Dean, essentially, forced them to ride the big roller coaster with him. They bought the tickets for the rides, and waited in like for the roller coaster. They people-watched as they waited, successfully spotting an arguing couple, someone who started drinking a bit to early, and a guy in a bunny suit who swore he the boardwalk was the backyard to the playboy mansion. They laughed about it all, and they eventually got on the coaster. Dean laughed and "woo"-ed the whole time, while Sam and Spencer chuckled and laughed in the seat behind him.

After that, they hopped onto just about every other ride there was, laughing and giggling the whole time. Sam and Dean mentioned how they had "never laughed this much in their life", and thanked Spencer deeply for suggesting a vacation in San Francisco. They rode all the rides until there was no more to ride, which influenced them to play some games. Sam played the hammer game, in which he had to hit the hammer on the target, in hopes to make the bell at the top ring with the thing that goes up and hits it. Of course, Sam won, and he received a giant teddy bear as a prize. He turned to Spencer, and handed it to him. Spencer's faced turned bright red, and thanked him for the prize.

They moved on to the next game, Spencer holding his giant bear with pride, and Dean was tempted to play the rifle game. He played, successfully shooting down three moving targets. The man running the stand was quite impressed, and gave him a stuffed duck. Dean turned to the other two, grinning with his prize, and looking at Spencer.

"Wanna add this to your collection?" Dean asked.

"Nah," Spencer said. "You should keep it. I think you'd be happier with it."

After hunger fell over them, they browsed the boardwalk for a good bite to eat. Dean had the stuffed duck on his shoulder, smiling as he browsed the boardwalk. They found a stand for some hot dogs, and they decided to just eat there. After they got those, they sat down, watching the sunset, yet again.

"Hey, guys," Spencer said. "What is there to know about this Castiel guy?"

"Well," Dean said. "He kind of has a stick up his ass all the time, but he means well. We've had our differences, since he's an angel and whatnot, but we've set them aside, and now he's somewhat of an ally."

"I see, so, do I have anything to worry about? I mean, since I'm apparently half angel, he might have some business with me…"

"Don't worry," Sam said. "Even though he's powerful, he's harmless. He knows that you're with us, and I don't think he would try to hurt you. If he wanted to, he would have done so when he visited us this morning"

"Okay. He was just…uh…kinda…"

"Scary?" Dean asked. "Nah. Don't worry. And if he ever tries to be scary with you, just let us know, and we'll handle it."

They finished their dinner and decided to call it a night, heading back to the summer home. Once they got back, Spencer suggested playing some board games. Sam agreed to it, and Dean said "why not?", even though he desperately wanted to hang out at a bar. He figured bringing a girl back to Spencer's home would be inappropriate, so he just figured some more bonding time with the other two would be appropriate. They decided on Monopoly, and they played it for hours. Dean tried to con Sam out of Boardwalk every time his turn came up, but Sam would never budge. Sam, also, had the most properties, causing the other two to go bankrupt, and ending their game.

"Are you kidding?" Dean said, as he looked at the time. "We've been playing for five hours?"

"That's how Monopoly goes," Spencer said, laughing.

"Well, I'm beat. G'night, kids." After helping with cleaning up the game, he walked through the kitchen and up the stairs, heading to his room. Sam walked with Spencer upstairs after he put the game away, and walked him to his room.

"Did you have fun today?" Spencer asked, turning to him after they reached his room.

"I had a blast," Sam said. "I'm really glad we went to the boardwalk."

"Well, I should probably go to bed."

"Oh hey, Spencer, um…" Sam said, shakily. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out later this week, you know…just the two of us."

"Y-Yeah. I'd like that. What do you have in mind?"

"Wait," Sam said, turning around. "Good night, Dean."

Dean stuck his head out from his room, and laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah, good night…" He closed the door behind him.

"Anyway," Sam continued. "It's a surprise. I think you'll love it."

"Ooh, a surprise. I'm excited."

"That's the idea. Well, I'll leave you to go sleep. G'night, Spencer." He planted a soft kiss on Spencer's cheek, making Spencer blush.

"G'night," Spencer said, giddy with excitement. Sam, smiling widely, walked back to his room and shut the door. Spencer went into his room, and after he shut the door, he turned around to see Castiel standing in front of him. Spencer jumped out of being surprised, and tried to catch his breath.

"H-Hi, Castiel," Spencer said.

"Hello, Spencer," He said.

"Is there something you want?" Spencer asked, moving over to his bed. "I kind of would like to go to sleep."

"I promise I'll be brief. I just wanted to inform you of exactly what you're capable of. Um…should Sam and Dean be here to hear this?"

"They're in bed. I'd rather not wake them."

"Oh, I see."

"So what is this I'm capable of?" Spencer asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"Your power of healing isn't being used to its full potential. If you can harness its full power, you can make someone invincible, making them immune to any physical harm."

"Wow," Spencer said. "Is this why the angels are talking about me?"

"Precisely," Castiel said, moving closer to where Spencer was sitting. "They think you could do a great deal in preventing the apocalypse."

"Oh…well, how do I improve this power?"

"I'm not sure. I imagine that you'd know how to do it. Also, I'm sure you can use powers that every other angel has."

"Like popping into places and scaring people to death?" Spencer asked with a laugh.

"Yes," Castiel said, fighting a smile. "With enough practice, I'm sure you can learn how to do that. Also, I can try to help you, if you'd like."

"I guess that would be helpful. It's better than figuring it out by myself."

"This is true. By the way, has anyone told you how cute you are?"

"What?"

"I mean uh, there was something else I needed to tell you…your mother. She's alive."

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, she—"

He was cut off by a blast of light, and then he was gone. Spencer cringed in agonizing pain, looking to where the light came from. A man was standing there, shaking nervously. A woman with red hair walked in after the blast of light, snapping her fingers, and making him disappear.

"You can't use any of your angel powers now," she said. "I guess that's a good thing about only being half angel. Being sent away is a terrible inconvenience."

"Who are you?" Spencer asked, grimacing through the pain.

"My name is Anna," the woman said. "I'm…your mother."


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer stared at Anna in disbelief. Anna tried hard to smile and appear to be a nurturing mother, and it was obvious that Spencer wasn't buying it.

"You're lying," Spencer said. "You aren't my mother. She's dead."

"What makes you so sure?" she asked, smiling. "Your father never talked about me. Almost as if he was ashamed of me."

"Because…" Because of how much information was being shoved into Spencer's brain at the moment, he wasn't sure what to believe. Anna hadn't given too many arguments, but he couldn't help but believe that she was his mother. He had been without a mother figure for so long, and she was an angel, so he knew it had to be her.

"Why are you here?" Spencer asked, holding back his tears.

"To inform you of the battle ahead," she said, laying her hand on his shoulder. "You can stop the apocalypse. You just have to do something…very important."

"Like what?" he asked.

She turned around and made her way around the bed.

"How much do you know about Sam?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what he is?"

Spencer's eyes widened at sound of her asking if he knew "what" he was. Sam had given no signs that he was anything less than human, so suggesting that he was not human came as a surprise.

"Human, right?" Spencer asked, innocently.

"Far from it, Spencer. Now, listen to me, my son. I need you to dispose of him. He's the one that will bring the apocalypse, and I will have to be the one to clean up his mess. Please do this for your mother. I trust that you will. Will you do this for me, my dear?"

Spencer wasn't sure how to answer this. He hadn't been with the boys for a particularly long amount of time, but he knew they were trustworthy. Anna came from nowhere, told him she was his mother, and gave him an impossible task all in the same ten minutes. The fact that she had used a human to activate the sigil made him uneasy as well. He couldn't think of how else to get her out of the room, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Sam! Dean!" he shouted. Anna looked at Spencer as if she was emotionally wounded from his actions, and she disappeared into the air. Sam, surprisingly, seeing as he was in the room farthest from his, was the first one to make it into the room, and Dean followed shortly.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sam asked in a rush, walking over to Spencer.

"I…" He paused for a minute, as if he was debating whether or not he should say what he was thinking at the moment.

"Did Cass make a scary face?" Dean asked from the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"It…was Anna," Spencer said. "I'm guessing you two know of her."

"Yeah, we do," Sam said, urgently. "She's trying to kill me. Why was she here?"

"She said she's my mother…after she sent Cass away while he was trying to tell me about my angel side and whatnot."

Sam laid his hand on Spencer's shoulder, and turned to Dean, as if he was asking for some input. Dean shrugged, not really knowing what to say (mostly out of astonishment), and Sam turned back to Spencer.

"Is it true? Is she your mother?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure," Spencer replied. "But she wants me to kill you, Sam. She says you're not human."

Sam sighed and took a seat on the bed right by Spencer's side.

"I'm done with that. I really am. Dean and I have had our fights about the demon blood thing, and we've found our own way to stop Lilith from breaking the seals. I promise you, Spencer, I'm just as normal as any human now."

"I know. I figured so."

Sam smiled at him, and pulled him into a gently squeeze. Spencer smiled back, sniffling and wiping away some of the tears that were falling down. Dean was in the background wearing his usual smirk, and he walked up to the other two, patting Spencer's back softly.

"Don't worry about a thing, kiddo. Tomorrow, we'll get Cass to hide you from the other angels, and keep that Dumb Anna bitch away from you. Does that sound okay?"

"But what if she really is my mother?" Spencer asked.

"Then she's a poor excuse for one. Sorry, Spence, but she's a bitch."

Spencer sniffled a bit more, rubbing his nose.

"I guess you're right," Spencer said.

"You should get to bed," Sam said. "Will you be okay in here by yourself?"

"I should be," Spencer said, forcing a smile.

"Sleep well, kid," Dean said, lightly patting him once more before exiting the room. Sam gave him another gentle hug, before bidding him good night, and closing the door as he walked out. Spencer got under his covers, beginning to sob as he did. All the information was probably creating an unbearable amount of stress, confusing him as to what was true and what was false. He cried his way to slumber, and somehow, he looked peaceful, as if his dreams were the only things keeping him from falling apart.

The next morning, before they did anything else, Dean called Castiel so he could hide Spencer from the other angels, and then they continued with their day. After Sam and Dean made breakfast (they wanted Spencer to relax that morning), they began thinking of things to do for the remaining few days they were taking off. Sure, they were worried about Anna, but they wanted to siphon as much fun as they could from this time off as they could.

Sam decided that he and Spencer's date would be on the last night, so the time between that day and the present was filled with exploring San Francisco. They walked up and down the downtown area, exploring the various shops and attractions it had to offer. Once they were tired of exploring, they had a nice dinner at the wharf, enjoying the delicious seafood that it offered. Dean was fascinated that they could order octopi, so he decided to try it. He liked it, but it was still strange to him that he was eating something that had tentacles.

The next day, they found a nice beach area, rented some jet skis, and spent the day having fun on them. Sam and Dean had numerous races, and Dean won each and every one of them. They ate lunch on the beach as well, and once they were done spending time there, they headed back to the house. Dean was itching to flirt with some girls, so he asked Spencer for permission, essentially. Dean, mostly, just didn't want Spencer to be offended that he wasn't spending time at the house. Like the gracious person Spencer was, he told him he didn't mind, and Dean gave him many thanks.

After Dean had left, Sam and Spencer spent the rest of the night asking each other questions. They were always genuinely interested in each other, and while one was talking, the other would continue to keep their eyes on them. Spencer told him more about his family, and how his father starting hunting because a demon encounter while he was working. Sam also gave a bit more background about his family, letting Spencer know about the yellow-eyed demon, his mother's death, and even his father's death.

Spencer wanted to lighten the mood, so he decided to ask Sam about his previous relationships. It was all fine and dandy until he got to Jessica, but Spencer comforted him, and started talking about his relationships before the mood became too dreary. He told him about the one that would dig in his nose and try to "hide" whatever he found in there, denying it heavily, even though Spencer caught him red handed. Spencer put it more appropriately as, "green fingered". He also told him about the one that wanted him to wear a wig really bad, because it would feel more like he's kissing a girl. It didn't take a genius to tell that that relationship would be over.

Once they ran out of stories, they decided to watch a movie. It was a horror movie, and they laughed at the "monster" in it, knowing first-hand that nothing looks like that. After a while though, the two of them fell asleep. Spencer's head was on Sam's shoulder, and Sam had his arm around him, and was sleeping with his head leaning back.

The next morning, Sam carefully got up from the couch, making sure that he wouldn't wake Spencer. There was a knock on the front door, and Sam went to it, looking through the peephole. Once he opened it, Dean came through the door, in the same clothes he was wearing the night before.

"Fun night?" Sam asked, closing the door and locking it.

"You know how it goes," Dean answered. "Where's Spencer? Aren't you guys having your big date tonight?"

"He's in the living room. I'm about to go out and get the stuff to prepare for it. Hey uh, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure."

"Can you keep him out of the house until, oh, around five or so?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Great, thanks Dean." Sam, who was now as giddy as a schoolgirl, ran upstairs to get ready. Once he was decent, he went out the door and headed to the store to buy the supplies he needed for the big date.

Spencer woke up, rubbing his eyes and entering the kitchen right as Dean did.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Dean said. "Wanna hang out with your pal Dean today?"

"Uh," Spencer said, half awake. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"I dunno yet. I was gonna figure that out on the way. C'mon, Spence! Go get ready! We're losing daylight, kiddo!" Spencer groggily walked up the stairs so he could change into some other clothes and freshen up. Dean did so as well, seeing as he had spent a lot of time in the clothes he was wearing. Once they were both ready, they headed out of the house, on a walk down the beach, since Sam took the car to go shopping.

They spent this time simply walking down the shoreline, which gave Dean a chance to talk about his night. He told Spencer about the hoards of trashy women who tried to flirt with him, and just described it as "a typical night in the life of Dean Winchester". Spencer just lauged and rolled his eyes. They stopped and got something to eat, since they hadn't eaten breakfast, and by now, they were starving.

On their walk back, Dean treaded into some big brother territory with Spencer.

"So, big date tonight, eh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Spencer said, getting red in the face. "I'm getting kind of excited."

"Should I blast some music tonight so I don't hear anything?" Dean asked, laughing.

"Oh hush!" Spencer exclaimed, lightly shoving him.

"Oh don't act like you wouldn't want it. I know you think Sammy's hot stuff."

"Anyway, is there something you want to tell me?"

Dean turned to him as they were walking, with a friendly smile on his face, as opposed to the mischievous one he usually has.

"I just want you to have fun. It's not like I have to tell you to be safe, because, well, it's Sammy. He's the safest guy I know. Just know that my brother really cares about you, and he'll take good care of you. This is a big step for him. His last relationship ended because she died, so the poor guy is traumatized. You came along, and he seems to be able to feel this way about someone again. So, my point is, even though I seemed against it at first, I'm really glad you came with us. You're definitely making my brother happy, and I'm happy knowing I've got someone else other than my brother to deal with every day. So thanks, kiddo. Thanks for making us happy guys."

"Wow," Spencer said with a smile stretching to each side of his face. "Thanks, Dean. I'm glad I could make such an impact."

"Of course. You're a nice kid, and it's a joy having you around."

Once they made it home, Sam was just exiting the kitchen, smiling widely at Spencer. He appeared to be dressed for the date already, wearing a white button up, with the sleeves rolled up slightly, and light blue jeans.

"Perfect timing!" He exclaimed. "I've finished everything for our date. I'm just missing an adorable guy who I will wait patiently for as he gets himself ready for it."

Dean snickered a bit, and Spencer blushed.

"I'll go get ready," Spencer said, walking upstairs to get himself prepared. Dean burst into laughter.

"Dude, you're hilarious when you're being romantic."

"Shut up," Sam said. "Excuse me for trying."

"Whatever, man. If he likes it, I guess there's nothing wrong with it."

Dean went into the living room and turned the TV on, and Sam sat in the kitchen, nervously tapping his foot and looking around the room. After about a half an hour, Spencer came walking down the stairs in a gray and black-striped, long sleeved shirt, with blue jeans as well. Sam grinned, excitement apparent on his expression.

"I feel underdressed," Spencer said, embarrassed. "But this was the nicest thing I could find."

"No no, it's fine," Sam said. "Perfect, even."

"Th-Thanks."

"Well, let's head out, shall we?"

They went out the back door to the private beach, which was closer to the main beach they spent most of their time. Spencer never suggested going to his private beach because he enjoyed the boardwalk scene a lot more, which he couldn't get from a private one. Sam was just especially nosy, and explored the area well.

"The private beach?" Spencer asked, as they started walking toward it.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I noticed you guys had it, so I figured it would be a good venue for our date. Wait, wait!"

Sam held his hands over Spencer's eyes.

"This isn't cliché or anything," Spencer said, laughing.

"I want it to be a surprise, gosh."

Once they reached it, Spencer was breathless. He looked onto the beautifully laid out blanket, and there was a picnic basket set perfectly in the middle. There were torches on each side of the blanket, creating a more romantic ambiance to the area of choice.

"Oh my gosh," Spencer said. "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"I was hoping for that reaction," Sam said, smiling. Spencer sat down on the blanket, and Sam opened the basket up, pouring them sparkling cider into elegant wine glasses. Even though Sam wasn't the most law-abiding citizen, he still wasn't comfortable giving Spencer anything alcoholic.

He then pulled out a plate with two pieces of marinated steak, setting it aside, and starting up the charcoal grill next to their picnic area.

"Cooking, I see," Spencer said, sipping on his cider.

"Gotta wine and dine you," Sam said, grinning. "Well, aside from the wine."

He got the charcoal lit up, and threw the steaks on the grill. They admired the sunset, and Spencer made a remark about how romantic it was. Sam said that it was intentional, which Spencer had no reason to deny.

Sam also grilled some asparagus, and at that point, Spencer stood up and stood next to him as he was grilling.

"You look pretty comfortable at grilling," he said.

"I'd have to say I'm not half bad," Sam replied, taking the asparagus off of the grill and onto a plate. "Well, that's it for the cooking. Ready to eat?"

"Yes indeed," Spencer said, practically skipping back to where he was sitting. Sam pulled out some mashed potatoes that he had made earlier, and he began serving the food by putting it onto their plates. They started eating, and Spencer just couldn't stop with the compliments. He mentioned how perfect everything was, and Sam couldn't stop blushing with the flood of praise he was receiving.

"I'm glad I could make a great dinner," he said.

Once they finished eating, they set their plates aside, and got into more relaxed positions as the sun started to set. Their only source of light, now, was the torches, which were more than bright enough.

"How much time did you use to spend out here?" Sam asked.

"Not a whole lot," he answered. "Just when I wanted to go swimming."

"You're so lucky to have lived here. Even if it's just a summer house," Sam said, now looking at Spencer.

"I guess so, eh?"

"Yeah, but I'd say I'm luckier. I, somehow, found you."

"Oh please," Spencer said, blushing. "I can't be that special."

"Of course you are," Sam said. "I haven't met anyone like you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You're just…beautiful. I can't even put it into words."

"Sam," Spencer said, tomato-faced. "I swear, you're gonna make my face stay this way."

Sam chuckled a bit, and his hand found its way to Spencer's. Spencer laced his fingers together with Sam's, and Sam smiled, looking into Spencer's eyes.

"So…can I ask you something?" Spencer said.

"Anything."

"What exactly did you think of me on that day you saw me?"

"I thought you were adorable, duh. I also thought that you needed help, and that I couldn't possibly live my life, knowing that you were just left there in a deserted town. You were the damsel in distress, and I had to save you. And what about you? What did you think of me?"

"I thought, 'This guy is too attractive for his own good, but because he probably likes women, I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut.'"

"Oh, stop. Why on earth would you think that?"

"Most of the guys I liked were attracted to women. It was hard, you know? I wasn't attracted to all these feminine gay guys who I would come across, and masculine gay guys very rarely come around for me, so I would always just assume that the ones I was attracted to were straight. I was just getting so tired of searching anymore."

Sam smiled at Spencer, gently caressing his face. Spencer's face was bright red by now as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well," Sam said softly. "I don't think you need to search anymore."

He leaned in, and Spencer immediately looked timid, making Sam laugh a bit. He then gently held Spencer's chin, and gently pressed his lips onto Spencer's.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came, and Spencer was the first to open his eyes. He yawned, rubbed his eyes a bit. His faced turned red from what he remembered happening after the date. He looked at Sam, to his surprise, was awake. They smiled at each other, and Sam gently stroked Spencer's face.

"Mornin'," Sam said, softly kissing him.

"Good morning," Spencer said.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Much better than usual, actually. It might have to do with this big hunk of man laying beside me." Spencer gently poked Sam's large chest. Sam chuckled, pulling Spencer closer to him.

"I'm glad. So um, did you enjoy our time together last night?"

"The date? Oh, it was beyond amazing!"

"I'm glad you thought so! But, I meant…after…"

Spencer had to think about it for a bit, but then blushed when he realized what Sam meant.

"Oh, that…I…did…enjoy it. A lot, actually. Did you?"

"Y-Yes…I did, more than you know."

Sam locked lips with Spencer, and Spencer softly moved them around against Sam's. Sam held him closely as their lips moved against each other in harmony. Sam pulled away from the kiss, and gently rubbed Spencer's head.

"We should probably start getting ready," he said. "Gotta get back to hunting."

"You're right," Spencer said, sitting up and stretching. "I wish we didn't have to leave. I was having so much fun here."

"Me too. I wish we never had to go back to hunting."

The two of them got out of bed and walked downstairs, hand in hand. To their surprise, Dean was already in the kitchen, flipping some pancakes on the stove. He smirked at the newly dating couple.

"You two had fun, I take it," he said, setting the pancakes aside on a plate.

"Yeah," Sam said, blushing. He took a seat at the kitchen table, and Spencer sat in the seat beside him. Dean chuckled as he brought the pancakes to the table, as well as the scrambled eggs and bacon he had prepared earlier. Sam looked at all the food he made, surprised.

"You actually got up early enough to make all this?" Sam asked.

"I was awake, and in no mood to just stay in bed," Dean replied. "So I figured I'd do something nice, you know? Besides, it's our last morning here. Now eat up, kids. We gotta get goin' soon."

The three of them started eating, and Dean wasted no time with the questions. Spencer and Sam answered them, willingly, though Sam felt like Dean was prodding. Dean asked about how the date went, where they went, what they did, and everything else possible that could be asked about their date. He congratulated Sam on his romantic touches to the date, making Sam red in the face. Dean, overall, said he was happy that they were together, because they "looked adorable together".

After they finished breakfast, they went to their separate rooms and started packing. Once they were ready to head out, they grabbed all their stuff, and headed out to the Impala, setting the stuff in the trunk and getting into the car. Dean had a newspaper in his hands, which most likely said where their next case was.

"Another case?" Sam asked. "Shouldn't we be going after Lilith?"

"Sam," Dean said, starting to get irritated. "Where do we even start? No one wants to help us find her, and she's as hard to find as a needle in a needle stack. So, for now, we're going to do things as we normally would, and if someone would like to bring their ass down here and help us, then I'll do it."

"Alright," Sam said, turning to Spencer, and gently patting his leg. "You ready for the life of a hunter?"

"Sure," Spencer said, smiling. "Should be exciting."

For the next few months, they hunted, stayed in cheap motels, and took different times off in order to relax. Some hunts were simple, and almost enjoyable for the three of them, and some were harder, creating dangerous situations for them. Sam couldn't help but be overly protective of Spencer, constantly asking if he was okay after killing every nightmare, and fretting over every wound he received. Spencer found it a bit flattering, but he reassured Sam that he "wasn't a baby". Sam, of course, denied treating him as such, and just passed it off as wanting no harm to come his way.

On the time they took off, they would explore many different places. They spent a weekend in Las Vegas, sneaking Spencer into the casinos with a fake I.D., because they didn't want him to feel left out. He watched as they gambled, claiming that it was more fun for him to watch rather than actually participate. They also made time to spend days at amusement parks, national parks, and any other place that seemed amusing to them. Sam and Spencer found many chances to go out together, strengthening their relationship much more. Dean would even give them alone time in the motels so that they could "have fun" while he was gone. Sam and Spencer appreciated it, but they didn't always spend it in the way Dean thought they spent it.

After all these months, their concern about the Lilith situation became unbearable, and they decided that they would call Castiel down to figure out what was going on. The fact that they had gone months without hearing anything about it was unnerving to them. The angels prepared them to expect apocalyptic damage after the final seal was broken, but so much time had passed, and only a few seals were left. They figured something would have happened by now, but they needed to be sure. They called him down, and once he appeared, he smiled weakly, seeing as he was an angel, and there wasn't much emotion to them.

"Hello," he said. "You called?"

"Yeah, what's going on with Lilith?" Dean asked. "Did she make any more progress with breaking the seals?"

"We…killed her."

"Awesome! So Lucifer is still stuck in his cage?"

Castiel stayed silent. Dean's face turned from good to bad in a second.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this? So now what? He's gonna end the world, right?"

"He's an angel, so he has to find a vessel first. That could take a very short amount of time, depending on how long the vessel resists. So we are running on little time, and we need to hurry up and stop him."

"Oh, thanks," Dean said, walking away and sitting on his bed in their motel room.

"It's not impossible," Castiel said, switching his glance back and forth between Sam, Spencer, and Dean. "But it won't be easy. All I can suggest now is that we pinpoint his chosen vessel, and dispose of him then."

"That sounds dangerous," Sam said. "Is that the only way?"

"Lucifer is too difficult to find while not inhabiting a vessel. Once he does, we'll need a plan."

"Which is?" Dean asked.

"I talked with Spencer about what exactly he can do with his abilities."

Spencer pondered over it for a while.

"You said with enough training," Spencer began. "I could make someone invulnerable to physical damage."

"For a set period of time, but yes," Castiel said. "Like I said, I can help you."

"When did you tell him all this?" Dean asked.

"That same night Anna came in his room."

"What going on with her, anyway?" Sam asked.

"I don't know where she is, but I'll try to find her. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see—"

"Um, Castiel?" Spencer said, concern in his face.

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Is Anna…my mother?"

Castiel had to think about it for a while.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Spencer." He disappeared. Spencer sighed and sat down on the other bed, and Sam took a seat next to him. Spencer laid his head on Sam's shoulder, and Sam rested his head on Spencer's, holding his hand as well.

"You okay, babe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Spencer answered. "Just worried. Cass kind of threw a lot on our plates."

"It's nothing we can't handle," Dean said, laying down on his bed. "So he's a big bad angel. So what? Like Cass said, Spencer's power seems to be the only way to do this."

"I just hope I can master it in time," Spencer said, worried.

"I know you can," Sam said. "You won't give up until you do. That's how you are."

"Thanks, Sam." Sam smiled at Spencer, and he softly pressed their lips together. Dean chuckled a bit.

"You two are adorable," he said.

"Thanks, I guess," Sam said.

"Anytime. Well, it's kinda late. You two should get to bed." Dean slid himself under the covers, and immediately fell asleep.

"Let's get to bed," Sam said, pulling the covers back. Spencer crawled into bed, and Sam followed. Spencer curled up to Sam, and Sam held him closely while they drifted off into sleep. However, for Sam, it didn't last long, and he woke up to a knock on the door. He carefully got out of bed, walked quietly over to the door, and opened it.

"Ruby?" he whispered.

"Awesome, I found the right place," she said, loudly.

"Shh!" Sam said. "They're asleep. Hold on." He went back in the room to grab a key before he went back outside, shutting the door behind him.

"You don't answer your phone anymore," she said, accusingly.

"Sorry, what did you need?"

"Well, you managed to let Lilith break all the seals, so now I need your help to stop Lucifer."

"We're already on that. We have a plan."

"Oh? Do you now? What kind of half-assed shit have you planned with the angels?"

"Well, Spencer has this…ability, and with enough training, he can make someone invincible."

"Really? You don't think Lucifer is expecting this?"

"I don't think Lucifer knows who he is."

"Give it time, and I'm sure your little plan will fail. Now, you get to listen to mine. Your human conscience might not agree with it, but if you drink enough demon blood, you could be strong enough to kill an angel. It might mean drinking a week's worth of demon blood, but it's the only way to defeat Lucifer. Don't be deluded by the angels, seriously."

"Ruby, I promised them I wouldn't drink demon blood anymore. And…well, I don't want to lose their trust."

"I could understand not wanting to lose Dean's trust, but you don't want to lose the brat's trust? Why?"

"We're…well, you know…"

"Oh, I see. So what we had meant nothing."

"Ruby, I'm going to be honest. I was only with you because I needed the blood, and now that I don't need it anymore…well, we don't have that type of connection anymore."

"Fine. Just so you know, my offer is still up for the demon blood plan. When, not if, this stupid plan of yours fails, just call me, and I'll be more than willing to help." She got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot. Sam sighed, unlocking their door and opening it. Once he entered the room and closed the door, he turned around to see Anna standing over Spencer's sleeping body.

"Anna!" Sam shouted, hoping to wake Spencer and Dean. Sadly, he was too late, and Anna disappeared, taking Spencer with her. Dean woke up, pulling a pistol from out of his pillow, and aiming sporadically in different areas of the room.

"Where is it?" he asked, still half a sleep.

"Dean, there is no monster."

"Then why the hell did you wake me up?" He looked at the bed where Spencer was, noticing his absence.

"Oh shit," Dean said, looking back at him.

"He…he's gone, Dean. Anna took him."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam clenched his fists, a vein in his forehead started to inflate, and he did everything in his power to keep himself from throwing the nearby chair across the room. Instead, he sat himself on the bed, taking deep breaths. Dean, on the other hand, just looked overly concerned, pacing up and down the room.

"How did she even find us?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean said, angrily. "We're all hidden, dammit."

Dean paced for a little while longer, and finally came up with a plan.

"We need to call Cass," Dean said, slowing his pace down a bit more. "He might know where she took him."

"I doubt it," Sam said. "How on earth would-?"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

Sam, looking dejected, and slightly frustrated, displayed his silence as a means of agreeing with Dean. Dean sighed heavily and looked up to the heavens.

"Cass, get down here, we need your help."

The two of them stayed quiet, looking aimlessly around the room. Once they realized he wasn't answering that call, Dean started getting furious.

"Damn it, Cass! We need your fucking help!"

More silence, more looking, and Castiel still didn't appear. Sam buried his face in his hands, fighting his urges to destroy things, and Dean took a seat on his bed. The two of them were struggling to think of a plan, and it was apparent by the looks on their faces.

"They could be anywhere," Sam said, anxiety pouring out of his voice.

"I know," Dean said. "God dammit, Cass! Where the hell are you?"

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer and Anna appeared in a lavish home, with two staircases to the second story, a grand foyer as an entrance to the house, and a large chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The rest of the home was not in view, because they were only at the entrance. Anna tried to guide Spencer into the rest of the house, but he wouldn't budge. Anna looked at him, rejected, and gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

"This is your home," she said. "Why don't you want to come in?"

Spencer stayed quiet. Anna took his hand, and tried to lead him into the house. Spencer stumbled a bit, but still held his ground, making Anna a bit mad.

"Please come in," she said. "This home just doesn't feel right without you."

"I'm not coming in," Spencer said, loud and clear. "I know what you want, and I won't help you."

"What do you mean?" She asked, innocently. "I just want you to stay with me, son. This is where you belong."

"No. If I let you take me in, your requests will just get bigger and bigger until you finally send me off to kill Sam. I won't do it, and you know it. He's my boyfriend, and I care about him."

Anna sighed, and let go of his hand.

"What can I do to convince you to stay here?"

"You can remove yourself from existence," an emotionless voice said from behind her. Castiel whipped out the angel-slaying blade hidden up his sleeve, and attempted to shove it in her stomach. Anna sidestepped out of the way, and pulled her own blade out of her pocket, slashing at Castiel. He deflected her attack, and attempted to slice her neck, but she ducked, and managed to cut his arm, but only slightly. Castiel managed to ignore the minor injury he received, and lunged at her. She tried to take a stab at him as an attempt to counter, but he knocked the blade out of her hand, and tried to take another stab at her. With impeccable reflexes, Anna caught the blade in between the palms of her hands, holding it firmly so Castiel could not move it any further. She kneed him in the stomach, stunning him long enough for her to retrieve her blade, and take another chance at slicing him, but he blocked the blade, and shoved her away from him.

"Leave him alone," Castiel said, still in his battle stance. "Sam Winchester is not proving to be a danger. Don't try to make this poor boy do something terrible."

"He's half angel, Castiel," she said, sternly. "If he stays up here, he can utilize his full potential as an angel, and he can help us fight Lucifer."

"I know why you want him, and your lies won't convince me. Leave, now."

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you, that's what."

"You just tried that, and nothing came of it."

"Fine. Why don't we let Spencer decide what he wants, then?"

They both turned to Spencer, who was still frozen in fear by the front door. Spencer looked at the both of them, nervous because of how they put him on the spot.

"I…I won't kill Sam. You just can't make me."

"Fine," Anna said. "You're just not ready yet. I understand." She disappeared, and the beautiful home around Spencer and Castiel disappeared as well. Spencer looked around in awe, not used to the power of the angels. The landscape, now, was just made of a deserted wasteland with no vegetation or civilization in sight.

"Where did it go?" Spencer asked, still looking around.

"Anna changed this dimension," Castiel replied. "Let's go somewhere more inviting." He held onto Spencer's shoulders, and they appeared in a new environment. This appeared to be a grassy field, with a giant tree above the two of them, providing a vast amount of shade. There were very few clouds in the sky, and the sun was shining brightly. Castiel gestured to the tree, and Spencer approached it, taking a seat against it. Castiel sat beside him, gazing at the grassy field in front of them.

"Thank you for saving me," Spencer said.

"Of course," Castiel said. "If you're Sam and Dean's friend, then you're my friend as well."

"Sam and I are more than friends," Spencer said, blushing slightly. Castiel noticed the redness in his face, and his slight smile died a bit.

"Is he a good…boyfriend? That's what they call it, right?"

"Yes," Spencer said, laughing. "That's what you call it. And yes, he's better than any guy I've ever been with so far."

"That's good," Castiel said. "I'm glad he treats you well. You deserve it."

"Aw, thanks, Cass." Spencer smiled and softly patted Castiel's shoulder. Castiel smiled back, and patted Spencer's shoulder in return. They gazed out into the open field, enjoying the sights.

"Spencer," Castiel said, breaking the silence. "We should probably start teaching you how to use your ability to its full potential. Lucifer will be walking on earth sooner than we think, and you need to be prepared."

"I agree," Spencer said. "When will this training start?"

"Now." Castiel stood up, and held his hand out to Spencer. Spencer took it, and Castiel helped him up.

"But shouldn't we get back first?"

"We will. You're going take us back."

"But I don't even know—"

"Relax, Spencer. Just concentrate on where you want to be, and you'll get there."

Spencer took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He stood there for a while, and once he opened his eyes, he looked around, and groaned dejectedly when he realized he was still in the same place.

"It's alright," Castiel said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Just concentrate."

Spencer nodded, took another deep breath, and tried again. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was back in the motel room, and his face lit up.

"I did it, Cass!" he exclaimed, turning to Castiel. Sam and Dean jumped, surprised at the two of them popping in out of nowhere.

"Oh my God," Sam said, getting up from the bed and bringing Spencer into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you. Are you alright? Did Anna hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Spencer said, laughing. "Cass scared her away. Hopefully for a long time."

"It's good to have you back, bud," Dean said, ruffling Spencer's hair up a bit with his hand.

"Thanks, Dean," Spencer said, smiling.

"Spencer's angel abilities are growing faster than I imagined," Castiel said. "He was the one that brought us here."

"Really?" Sam asked, looking at Spencer.

"It's true," Spencer said, proudly.

"Good job!" Sam gently kissed his forehead, making Spencer's face turn bright red. Dean smirked at their romantically adorable moment, and Castiel looked away until it was over.

"How long do you think it will take him to learn to make someone invincible?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully not long," Castiel said. "I just need to spend some time with him to help him learn this power."

"Can we tag along when you do?"

Castiel gave Sam a puzzled look.

"You know," Sam said. "For moral support. Maybe us being there will help him feel more at ease."

"I…" Castiel said, thinking as he spoke. "I don't see why not. 'The more the merrier' as you humans say, right?"

"Awesome," Dean said. "We get to watch you be all angelic and stuff."

"I have some things to attend to," Castiel said. "I'm sure I'll see you guys again soon."

"Cass!" Spencer said before he disappeared.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, again, for saving me. I can't imagine what I'd become if I would have stayed with her. She'd probably have turned me into some mindless puppet. So thank you.

"Like I said, you're my friend. It's my job to protect you." Castiel disappeared, leaving the three guys in their motel room.

Sam and Dean offered to get some food for Spencer, and since Spencer was hungry, he took up the offer. They drove out to the nearest fast food restaurant and ordered burgers and fries all around, bringing it back to the motel for a more comfortable place to eat. While they ate, Sam and Dean asked him about Anna and why she took him. Spencer told them about how she wanted him to stay in heaven with her, but he refused because he knows that she wants to kill Sam.

"I can't believe her," Sam said. "So I'm a little messed up. It's not like I drink the demon blood anymore, so why on earth would she want to kill me?"

"I don't know," Spencer said.

"Well we're gonna fight her off as hard as we can," Dean said.

"Amen," Sam said, drinking some of his soda.

To let loose and blow off some stress, they went out to a local bar, even though Spencer couldn't drink. Even though he had his fake I.D. that they gave him, he wasn't all for it, so he just hung out with them and kept the company. They chatted and laughed, and did some people watching. Dean mostly participated in woman watching, and Sam suggested that him and Spencer go back to the motel, that way he could flirt freely without boring the other two. So he drove them back to the motel, and headed back to the bar. Once Sam and Spencer got back into the room, they laid down on their bed, cuddling and being affectionate as most couples would. After kissing and "being affectionate" for a while, Sam pulled away from their locked lips and Spencer laid his head on his chest. Sam ran his hand through Spencer's hair, and the two of them couldn't look any happier.

"Hey, babe," Sam said. "Do you really think Anna is your mother?"

"I really don't know," he said. "Whether she is or not, I want nothing to do with her. I won't kill my boyfriend."

"Aw," Sam said, chuckling. "I knew I asked you out for a reason."

Spencer giggled and looked up at Sam, who gave Spencer a quick peck on the lips, and resumed running his hand through this hair.

"You know," Sam said. "If she gets mad, and tries to hurt you, I won't hesitate to kill her."

"I know…" Spencer said.

"Will you be okay?"

"I will. I just wish there was a way to change her mind. It would be nice if I could reconnect with my mother, and be all happy again about my family life, but she left me and my dad to fend for ourselves, and now she's trying to make a connection with me. She doesn't even care about me, it seems. She just wants to use me to kill you."

"I'm really sorry," Sam said, pulling him closer and holding him tightly. "I really wish she would see things your way."

"I do too," Spencer said, looking up at him. "At least I have you and Dean."

Sam smiled warmly at him, and pressed his lips onto Spencer's, kissing him passionately. Their lips moved as one, and Sam rubbed his back as their lips were locked.

"You're always going to have us," Sam whispered, their faces still intimately close. "We'll always support you. I promise."

Spencer smiled, and planted a soft kiss on Sam's lips before laying back on his chest.

"Thank you," Spencer said. "I really do appreciate it."

"We should get to sleep, babe. You've had kind of a long day."

"Just one more kiss before we go to sleep?"

Sam chuckled a bit, kissing him gently. Spencer smiled.

"One more?"

Sam laughed, and gave him yet another kiss.

"Last one?" Spencer asked innocently.

"Last one," Sam said. He made sure it was a satisfyingly passionate kiss, making it last. It was almost as if Sam forgot that he was trying to get Spencer to sleep, and was getting caught in the moment.

"Okay okay," he said, pulling away. "You really should get some sleep now, mister."

"Oh, alright," Spencer said, securely placing his head on Sam's muscular chest, snuggling closely to him.

"G'night, babe," Sam said, softly kissing his forehead.

"G'night…" Spencer said, trailing off as he fell asleep.

Sam chuckled lightly, and gently rubbed Spencer's head, as he was sound asleep. Sam, soon enough, closed his eyes and his hand stopped moving, as he too, drifted off into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer was the first to, literally, roll out of bed, and he hit the floor with a loud thud. This brought a groan out of him as he rubbed his eyes, and opened them slightly. He laughed at himself, realizing he was on the ground, and sat up. Sam stretched a bit, sat upright, rubbed his eyes, and looked down at Spencer, chuckling.

"How did you end up there?" He asked, hoarsely, as people normally sound when they first wake up.

"I guess I rolled over a bit too much," Spencer said.

Knowing that Spencer had to get started on his training, they started getting ready, and Dean finally woke up when they were halfway done. Naturally, he rolled out of bed and started getting ready as well, getting teased by Sam and Spencer about his beauty rest. Dean would just shrug it off with jokes, and go about his business.

They figured today would be a long day, so they decided that a good, big breakfast would be appropriate. They stopped at a nearby diner, took their time eating breakfast, and by the time they got back in the car, Castiel was in the back seat, waiting for them to return.

"Geez, Cass," Dean said. "Breaking into cars is illegal, and creepy."

"You weren't in the motel room," he said. "It would not have been wise to teleport into the restaurant.

"So where will my training take place?" Spencer asked, who was sitting next to Castiel in the back of the car.

"Well," he began. "We need to be somewhere private. I wanted to do it in Heaven, but I can't take Sam and Dean up there, since they're not angelic, or dead."

"Won't Anna be able to find us more easily up there anyway?" Sam asked.

"That is true, but with the markings on your ribs, she shouldn't be finding you."

"Well she did," Dean said. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I'm not sure," Castiel said.

"Well why don't we just get him trained in the room?" Sam asked. "It's private, and it's not like this is a destructive power."

"I guess we can."

So they headed back to the motel and went into their room. Once they were, Castiel wasted no time, and started helping Spencer with his power. They discussed how he activates his healing power, and they tried starting the training from there. Spencer would concentrate all of his energy into Dean, and after his "healing process" was done, Castiel quickly slashed his hand with his angel blade, making Dean angry.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, holding his bleeding hand.

"Did it hurt?" Castiel asked.

"Yes! Why wouldn't it?"

"Any more than normal?"

"It hurt just as bad as any other damn cut would."

"It didn't work."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock."

Spencer sighed and laid down on his bed beside Sam. Dean went to the bathroom to wash his hand off, and Castiel cleaned the blood off of his blade. Sam gently rubbed Spencer's leg, trying to comfort him. Once Dean came out of the bathroom, he wrapped a bandage around it, and sat down on the other side of his bed, where Castiel was.

"Your turn, Sam," Dean said.

"And this is the only way, huh?" Sam asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Castiel asked.

"I guess not…"

They continued with the same process, with Spencer trying his power on one of the brothers, and then Castiel would try and injure them. Each and every time they tried, it didn't get any better. They would still be injured, it would still hurt, and Spencer was growing less and less confident of his abilities. After Spencer ran out of steam, Castiel decided to call it a day, and he left them to rest.

For about another week, they tried and tried again, with no results. Spencer, however, would heal their injuries after the process was over, and would continue after repairing their injuries. It became a grueling process for Spencer, and he was burning out each and every day. Castiel was determined, though, and he tried and tried again, hoping to improve this power. Spencer's confidence was failing him as well, and they were starting to quit earlier because of his unwillingness to go on. The three of them were getting worried that Spencer wasn't going to get to master this ability, and they were worried about how tired he was becoming every day.

"We haven't made any progress," Dean finally said. "Poor Spencer's getting closer and closer to a total burnout, and honestly, I'm getting kind of sick of getting my hand sliced all day. Cass, there has to be another way to do this."

"I'll find another way," Castiel said, standing up from the bed. "For now, I'll leave you three to rest for a few days."

"Thank you for being here this whole time," Spencer said, smiling at him. "I'm sorry it was time wasted though.

"Don't worry about it, Spencer. We'll figure it out. Call me if you need anything." He think disappeared into the air. Spencer threw himself onto the bed, and groaned.

"I can't believe we spent all that time for nothing," he said, almost in a whiny tone.

"Babe," Sam said, taking a seat next to him and holding his hand. "You're gonna master that power. I know you can. Please don't get so discouraged."

"I'm trying," Spencer said, sitting back up.

"Like Cass was telling us," Dean said, standing up. "Let's just take a few days to rest, and then we'll worry about it later. Spencer, you're getting too worried. I know we're starting to cut things kinda close, but we aren't gonna make any progress with you being all stressed and stuff."

"I know," Spencer said. "I know. I just don't want to let anyone down."

"You won't," Sam said. "I have faith in you."

Spencer smiled a bit, and Sam softly pressed his lips together with his. Dean chuckled a bit, and Sam and Spencer turned to him, blushing.

"What?" Spencer said, laughing.

"I'm just really glad you two started dating," Dean said. "You're perfect for each other."

"Well thanks, Dean," Sam said, smiling.

Dean decided it was time for them to eat some dinner, and he asked the other two what they wanted. Spencer said he wasn't hungry, but they knew he hadn't eaten much all day, so Dean got him something light to eat (just a chicken salad), and they made sure he ate every last bite.

After they ate, they took it easy and watched some television. Spencer was cuddled up to Sam, who was gently rubbing his back. Dean was somewhat nodding off, and somewhat trying to pay attention to the TV. After a while, Sam got up from the bed and Spencer looked at him questioningly, and Sam smiled back at him.

"I'm gonna go get a soda," he said. "Do either of you want anything?"

Dean snored a bit in response, making Sam realize that he was asleep. Sam turned to Spencer, who shook his head.

"I'm okay," he said, sheepishly.

"Alright babe, I'll be back." He gave him a quick peck on the forehead before he took one of the room keys and went out the door. He walked across the rugged, run down parking lot to the vending machine outside the check-in area, and put the money in the machine. Once he got his soda and turned around, Ruby was face to face with him.

"What the hell?" Sam said. "How did you get here?"

"I guess you're not taking my offer up then," she said, furiously. "You obviously have more faith in that snot-nosed brat than you do in me."

"Ruby, you know why I can't do what you're asking of me."

"Oh really now? And how is this 'training' for Spencer going, huh?"

Sam took a while to answer.

"So there are some complications. We're going to work through them. This plan will work, Ruby."

"Before or after Lucifer destroys the earth?"

Sam scoffed and walked passed her, trying to head back to the room.

"I know what you're thinking," Ruby said, calling out to him. "You're doubting him, Sam. I can feel it.

"I don't doubt him whatsoever. He's my boyfriend, and I have no doubts that he will make this plan work."

Ruby approached him slowly, and stopped when they were face to face, yet again. She had that "bitch please" look in her face.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked, sarcastically. "Or is that just one of your coping methods? You know, you're gonna end up waiting for a dreadfully long amount of time, and your precious little boy toy is gonna wind up dead because he can't get his ass into gear. So if you take my offer up, you'll be saving him."

"And losing both his and Dean's trust."

"You're allowed to do whatever the hell you want. No one's forcing you to do this. If you leave my offer, then fine. I'll pack my bags and get out of your hair. But they shouldn't control what you do. If they don't support your choice to end the apocalypse, then that's they're fault, not yours."

Sam looked down for a second, as if he was seriously considering her offer. Spencer had taken a long time to try and get his power to work, but to no avail. It was apparent that they were running out of time and patience. Sam looked back up at Ruby, and nodded.

"Go get some blood," he said. "Lots of it."

"Good," she said, smirking. "Excellent choice."

"Call me when you get enough of it."

They went their separate ways. Ruby peeled out of the parking lot, and headed down the road. Sam went back in the hotel room to find Spencer still awake. Sam smiled at him, and Spencer returned the gesture.

"That was kind of a long time to be getting a soda," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah sorry," he said, walking over to the bed and taking a seat. "The machine was giving me a hard time."

He twisted his soda cap open, and took a sip, offering some of it to Spencer. Spencer declined his offer, and Sam chugged a bit more down before setting it on the nightstand and cuddling with Spencer again.

"I'm pretty burned out, babe," Spencer said, yawning and getting under the covers.

"I don't blame you," Sam said. "You've had a long day."

"Yeah. Well, goodnight."

"G'night." Sam gave him a soft kiss on the lips before Spencer made himself comfortable, and drifted off to sleep.

Sam sighed heavily, knowing that he just blatantly lied to his own boyfriend. He knew, in his own head, that he was doing something good; it was just the means of what he was planning. Ruby toyed with his emotions, and he bought into it. He was stuck, and he knew there was nothing else to do. It was a common case of "The things you do for love". Sam got under the covers as well, falling asleep with Spencer close in his arms.

A few hours after they fell asleep, a small, black-haired girl appeared at the foot of Sam and Spencer's bed. She was in a white, floral dress, and she stared coldly at Spencer.

"Hello," she said, innocently. She waited a while, as if she expected a response from their sleeping bodies.

"Um, excuse me?" she said, a little angrier. She waited again, and the only response she got was Dean rolling over.

"Wake up, you idiots!" she screamed, and the three of them woke up with a jump. They all looked at her in confusion, and Dean's first response was to shoot her, but Sam held his arm out, signaling that he should hold off.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"You should ask Spencer," she said.

Sam and Dean turned to Spencer, who was taking a good look at the little girl in front of them.

"I…I don't think I know," he said.

"Maybe this will jog your memory."

She held her hand out, and Sam started coughing as if he were the victim of tuberculosis. A small, pale blue ball of energy flowed out of his mouth, and he dropped dead. Spencer gasped, horrified at what she did, and in shock because of his dead boyfriend. Dean pulled the trigger, and she teleported, appearing in front of Dean's bed now, as she drew the life force right out of him as well. The two balls of energy floated toward her, and they floated above both of her shoulders.

"Do you remember now?"

Spencer's eyes were moistening with grief as he turned to look at her once more. His face went from mourning to astonished in less than a second.

"You're…my cousin."


	14. Chapter 14

The little girl giggled softly, and Sam and Dean's souls floated around her head. She then took the both of them, and they floated slightly above her hand.

"That's right," she said. "I'm that cousin whom everyone in our family was worried about. The one who was 'destined for evil' or whatever."

"Bring them back," Spencer said, shakily. "Right now."

"Oh come on," she said. "When was the last time we got to talk? You know, just the two of us?"

"Jenna," Spencer began. "Please."

"Just listen for a sec, okay?" Jenna barked. "Aren't you, in the least bit interested, about how I became what I am?"

"Kind of."

She smirked, and let the souls rest back above her shoulders.

"I'm like you. Except, well, the opposite. We were both the children of an angel and a human. We were both given the same abilities, though I found a more…resourceful way to use mine."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, nervously.

"We were meant to be 'bringers of life', and that's still true for me, but not so much. I can take the life out of one person, and place it in the corpse of another. So it's like revival, except I have to kill someone to do it."

Spencer didn't appear surprised, because he knew something like this was going to happen. He had heard all the stories his dad would tell. He would warn him that they might have to kill her. Spencer, however, never assumed it would be this bad.

"Why did you do this?" he asked. "Why did you take that path? Don't you know how wrong that is?"

"Do you think I care?" she asked, laughing. "This power is great! I don't even have to put their life in a whole corpse! I can place it into just a single body part, and it will regenerate the rest of their body."

"So is that what you did to your mother?" Spencer asked. "Did you try to bring her back?"

"Why yes, I did indeed. When I realized the people resembled hostile zombies after bringing them to life, I lost it. I had no more family, so I ran away. I joined the angels, hoping they'd teach me more. When they realized how much of an abomination I was, they told me to leave. But there was one in particular who didn't seem to want to let me go…"

"Who?"

"You know her. She's your mother. Anna."

Spencer shuddered, and looked at her with confusion and disbelief.

"You've been working with her?"

"Sure, if that's how you want to describe it. She needed help tracking you. Since you were hidden by the angels, she needed help tracking you so we could recruit you. Spencer, we have a…connection, in a way. Since we're both inhuman, and we're connected by blood, I can track you. Sure, it takes more out of me now since you're cloaked, but she couldn't do it herself. She said she needed Sam dead, and quite honestly, if Sam was dead, it would be easier to get you on our side."

"I've heard enough," Spencer said, harshly. "Bring Sam and Dean back, now."

"Fine. Just be warned, Spencer. I'm not going to die so easily. And whether or not you want to kill one of your own family members, chances are, you'll have to."

With a wave of her hand, she sent the life-forces back into their respective bodies, and she disappeared before they could come to. The woke up abruptly with a gasp, as if they were having trouble breathing, and started taking quick and heavy breaths.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, turning to Spencer.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, gently pushing Spencer's hair back.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "She…killed you guys."

Spencer gave them the whole story. He told them about her powers and how she was helping Anna locate them. He told them about how she was also half angel, and that she, instead, used her powers for evil rather than good.

"So we have to gank that scary little girl, then?" Dean asked.

"Most likely," Spencer replied. "I don't want to, but I don't think there's any way we can get her to see things our way."

"Did she mention who here father was at all?" Sam asked.

"No. I imagine it was a fairly powerful angel, especially if she can control people's life forces.

"Awesome," Dean said, sarcastically. "This is just awesome. We're already worrying about Anna and Lucifer trying to kill us, but now we gotta worry about this evil little girl. We have enough on our plates."

Castiel appeared in front of them, making all three of them jump a bit.

"Damn it," Dean said. "I am getting sick of people popping in here."

"I sensed that something was wrong, but something wasn't letting me in. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"We're fine now," Spencer said. "My…cousin, paid us a visit."

"I know who you're speaking of. I was the one who warned her mother about her child."

"And she didn't even listen?"

"I'm sure whoever got her pregnant warned her that I would be coming. She didn't believe a word I said."

"Not that I don't love having you around," Dean said. "But can I get some damn sleep? Dying makes a man kind of cranky."

"Fair enough." Castiel disappeared.

"He's not good at saying goodbye, is he?" Spencer asked, chuckling.

"Not the best," Sam said. "Let's get back to bed. I'm with Dean on this one."

They all made themselves comfortable again, trying to go back to sleep. After just a few hours of sleep, they all woke up again, and decided to just take it easy during the day. Sam spent time on his laptop looking for any cases around the area, and Spencer and Dean played some of the most intense games of the card game "Speed". They seemed as if they got addicted to the game, and they played more and more rounds of it until about three hours had passed. Their stomachs are what interrupted them, and they decided to eat at a local diner, just to get some difference in scenery rather than staying in the room the whole time.

When they got back, they assumed their original positions, except Dean and Spencer changed the game of choice to Blackjack. Sam got bored of looking at a computer screen after a while, and joined in on their game. Dean won most of the games, and Spencer came in a close tie with Sam. They continued playing for another few hours, and when they were finally tired of playing cards, they all laid down on their beds, simply chatting with each other to pass the time.

"Why can't every day be like this?" Dean asked. "Well, aside from the fact that I don't have a beautiful chick next to me."

"Because our lives suck," Sam said. "Forever hunters, you know?"

"What a terrible life."

"One day, you guys can be done, right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "When we're dead."

"The hunter life is more of a lifestyle than a job, Spence," Dean said. "It's not so easy to just quit."

"I guess that's true…it seems like there will always be some sort of supernatural evil to fight."

"There's just an infinite amount of horrors out there," Dean said. "We can't quit. We know what happens if you try."

"What happens?"

"It comes back to haunt you. That's how our mom died. She wanted a normal life, so she made a deal with a demon. After Sammy was six months old, he would perform some demon ritual on him, and she was supposed to just let it happen. Of course, she couldn't just leave her son in there with a demon, so she tried, and he killed her."

"Wow," Spencer said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said, now holding hands with Spencer. "It was a terrible loss, but it was also a lesson for us."

Spencer nodded, and Sam smiled at him, giving him a gentle kiss.

They lounged around the room until nightfall, in which they all started to fall asleep…except Sam. He slowly got out of bed after hearing the slightest of knocks at the door. He got up, slid his jacket on, and opened the door slightly to see Ruby standing at the door.

"I'll be out in a second," he whispered.

"Would you hurry?" she said, loudly. "I don't like when people keep me waiting."

"Shh!" Sam exclaimed. "Don't wake them up."

"Sam?" Dean asked, groggily.

Sam turned around, and Ruby peered into their room. Once Dean saw her, his face looked furious.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" He whispered, trying not to wake Spencer.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked, still tired, and rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"And you were worried about me being loud," Ruby said. "I'll be waiting in the car." She walked away from the entrance and walked into her car. Sam closed the door, facing Dean and Spencer, who was now out of his bed, still rubbing his tired eyes.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Dean asked. "If you're doing what I think you're doing…"

Sam stayed quiet, knowing he couldn't get out of this one.

"Sam?" Spencer said, innocently. "You're not gonna go with her, are you?"

"I…" Sam said, trying to think as he spoke. Dean was borderline glaring at him, and Spencer looked as if he was about to cry. It was more than obvious that Sam's decision was not approved.

"We've talked about this, Sam," Dean said. "If you go with her, I don't ever want to see you again."

"I have to, Dean," he said, desperately. "We're running out of time, and there's no other way to defeat Lucifer."

"So you're doubting your own boyfriend?" Spencer asked, disgusted. "Whatever happened to having faith in me and all that other shit you told me?"

"I do have faith in you, babe, but this is faster, and we're running out of time. I'm doing this for you, guys. I'll be protecting you, Spencer. I promised you I'd always do that."

"There are other ways, Sam," Dean said, sternly. "How can you do this again? Spencer's not ready to see you go through this, and hell, neither am I."

"Oh please, Dean. Spencer, come with me. You'll see that this isn't as bad as Dean's making it out to be.

"Sam, you're not taking him with you," Dean said.

"He's my responsibility, not yours. Come on, Spencer."

"He's _our _responsibility. If you haven't noticed, the two of us have bonded as well."

"Well then, let's let him decide."

Sam looked at Spencer, as if he was begging him with his eyes. Tears were rolling down Spencer's face, as he shook his head. It was obvious that he was crushed.

"Dean said you weren't the same after you drank that stuff," Spencer said. "As if you just weren't human anymore."

"Either way, I would never hurt you. So please, come with me."

"I won't. I…can't."

Sam looked hurt by his decision. He walked slowly over to Spencer, holding his hand out.

"Please?"

"He said no," Dean barked, standing in front of Spencer. "And to be honest, I think he made the right choice."

"Dean," Sam said, trying to intimidate him. "Move, or I'll move you."

"Don't you stand there and try to scare me. I'm not letting this poor kid go off with you and watch you go dark side."

Sam's fists clenched, and as if it was an instinct, he threw a punch straight at Dean's face. Dean blocked it, and tried to knee him in the stomach, but Sam backed away quickly. Sam threw another punch, Dean ducked, and managed to swing and hit Sam right on his left cheek. Sam took a bit to recover, but managed to pin Dean to the floor, and he went to town with hammering his face.

"Stop it!" Spencer screamed, and Sam immediately obeyed, looking right at Spencer. Dean shoved him off, and rested himself against his bed. Sam stood up, heading toward the door.

"If you walk out that door," Dean said, roughly, from just getting wailed on. "I don't ever want you coming back."

Sam stopped as his hand went for the knob. It was only a brief stop, and he opened the door and left the room, leaving Dean bloody and bruised, and Spencer burying his face in his hands, sobbing.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam, in a hurry, approached the car that Ruby was sitting in. He slowed down as he got closer and closer to the car, taking a deep breath before he carefully opened the door and crawled in the car. Ruby eyed him with a smirk, seeing the pain behind his injured gaze. Sam turned to her when he realized she was staring, and gave her a confused look.

"What?" He asked.

"You know you're doing the right thing, right?"

Sam remained silent. Ruby waited for an answer, but sighed heavily and started the car when she realized he wouldn't budge. After she pulled out of the lot and headed down the road, she looked at him again, smiling.

"Really, Sam. You're doing the right thing."

**Spencer's POV**

Sobs and sniffles came from Spencer like smoke out of a chimney, making him virtually immobile for about ten whole minutes. Once he wiped the last of his paralyzing tears, he noticed Dean, bloody and bruised, and moved closer to him so he could heal his injuries. Once Dean was injury-free, he pulled Spencer close to him, and held him close.

"Is he really never coming back?" Spencer asked, sadness still apparent in his voice.

"If he does," said Dean, sternly. "He better have one hell of an apology. I told him to never come back if he leaves, and he still did. So my best guess is that he's gone."

As if it was instinct, Spencer's tears continued, and he buried his face in Dean's jacket. Though this supportive nature was different for Dean, he had no problems with comforting Spencer this way. It was only the two of them now, and Dean wasn't about to let Spencer feel completely abandoned.

They continued hunting as normal, waiting for Castiel to come back with more news on Spencer's power. When they would return from their hunts, Spencer's mind was more susceptible to the fact that he lost Sam, and the sobs would resume. Dean, without question or protest, would be his fortress, holding him closely, and easing away the pain. His comfort was delivered, and Spencer was always grateful. It would happen quite frequently, though as time went on, it became less frequent. No matter how many times Spencer cried, Dean would be there to wipe his tears away and bring them to a halt. He became the best big brother-figure to Spencer, and possibly the most stable thing he had in his life.

After a little over a week, Castiel finally appeared to them, looking at Spencer and Dean with a hint of concern in his eye. They weren't surprised by his appearance, and they simply glanced at him when he appeared in the room.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Thanks," remarked Spencer, sarcastically. "Just when I was finally going a day without crying, you come and bring the feeling back."

Dean moved over to Spencer, and laid his arm around his shoulders, chasing the tears away before they could even make an appearance from his eyes.

"That's a touchy subject in this motel room," said Dean. "He, basically, walked out on us."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Castiel. "I know how much he meant to you, Spencer."

"He's not dead," said Spencer, coldly. "Don't talk like he is."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem that way. Please forgive me."

Spencer did, and Castiel seemed grateful that he was forgiven. His eagerness to be accepted by Spencer was becoming more apparent to both Spencer and Dean, though it was something that wasn't meant to be too alarming. The two of them would just exchange glances quickly before moving on.

"What are you here for anyway?" Dean asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Spencer for a bit."

Dean gave him an utterly confused look, squinting at the very question he asked. Spencer looked surprised, and full of curiosity.

"You want to 'borrow' him? You say that as if he's nothing but an object."

"I never meant it like that. I just needed to bring him to heaven for a bit. His training might progress further there, and we're running out of time."

Dean sighed and stood up, moving slowly toward the other bed. He abruptly laid down on it, shaking his head.

"I really don't like that you keep these things private," he said, disapprovingly. "But whatever. As long as you bring him back in one piece, I'm fine with it."

Spencer glanced at Dean, who sent him a warm smile, contagiously twisting Spencer's into one as well. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Cass," said Spencer. "Let's go."

Castiel laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder, and the scenery morphed into a nice garden area blooming with all kinds of gorgeous flowers. A vast amount of the area was covered in grass, and this is where the two of them appeared.

Castiel released Spencer's shoulder, and looked down at him, smiling a bit.

"Do you like it?" he asked, curiously.

"I do," said Spencer, in awe. "All this, though, just for some training?"

"I figured you could use a relaxing setting, seeing as Sam just left you."

Spencer's smile reversed, and changed into a hopeless frown. When Castiel noticed his silence, he looked at him, seeing his sadness, and was quick to try and rebuild what he just destroyed.

"Please excuse my ignorance," said Castiel, delicately taking Spencer's hand and laying a gentle kiss on it. "I honestly do not mean to offend you."

"None taken," muttered Spencer, looking at Castiel, not sure what to think of his gesture. "Um, what are you doing?"

Castiel continued to hold his hand, slowly looking up to Spencer's soft features, causing him to grin slightly.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?"

"Just a bit."

Castiel released his hand, and his smile was still plastered on his face. Spencer saw the smile, and turned away from it, completely red in the face. He looked as if he was unsure how to feel about the unexpected gesture. Nevertheless, he tried to press forward as if nothing happened.

Castiel went on to training him, trying as hard as he could to keep Spencer relaxed. Through all that they attempted in their efforts to release this power, they found that none of it worked. Castiel was determined though, and they continued for a while longer. Spencer was full of protest, though, feeling that their efforts were in vain. Knowing that there was nothing more they could do for the day, Castiel guided Spencer to a nearby bench, and the two of them sat together.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked with concern. "I feel like I'm draining you of all your energy."

"I'm okay," said Spencer. "I just feel so helpless. I couldn't even do this right before, and now that Sam left me, I feel even more helpless."

Castiel, awkwardly, laid his hand on Spencer's. Spencer tensed up a bit, but didn't shy it away.

"He made a terrible mistake," said Castiel, softly. "If I ever walked out on someone as special as you, I would hope the guilt would kill me. I could never live with myself if I committed such a heinous act."

Spencer looked up at Castiel, a look of epiphany stretching across his face. Castiel's feelings weren't all too obvious (at least to Spencer, whose affection for Sam made him blind to it), but Spencer was realizing exactly how the angel felt about him. Castiel's gazing into Spencer's eyes made him weak in the knees. It felt so natural to him, but a part of him felt as if he was betraying Sam.

"That's very sweet of you," said Spencer, smiling weakly at him.

"You deserve it, Spencer. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Spencer chuckled a bit, now looking right back into Castiel's mysterious, and soothing blue eyes.

"Where is all this coming from?" Spencer asked.

Castiel's lurid gaze turned into a questioning one. He changed his position, resting the side of his head on his enclosed fist, staring at Spencer intriguingly.

"I…what do you mean? Is it wrong that I feel this way for you?"

Spencer blushed a bit; unable to control his reactions to how Castiel was acting towards him. It may have been the sudden absence of these acts that made him appreciate it that much more, but Spencer looked as if he could almost be reciprocating.

"I suppose not," Spencer said, smiling.

Castiel's smiling gaze turned into a look of doubt. He looked as if he was itching to say something, but he couldn't quite get it out there.

"May I kiss you?" he finally asked, softly and politely.

Spencer's cheeks turned a rosy color, and he looked away from Castiel. The question, essentially, slapped him across the face, and put him directly on the spot. He couldn't decide what to do, and when Castiel noticed the anxiety in his eyes, his face began to look similar, and he held Spencer's hand in an effort to ease the anxiety.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said. "Please ignore my request. I realize that I would be rushing you if I asked you that.

"Y-Yeah," said Spencer, "I'm sorry, Cass. I just don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Of course," said Castiel, softly and warmly. "Please don't feel pressured. I should have known that you're still vulnerable. I promise I—"

He was interrupted by Anna's sudden appearance, bringing Castiel to a defensive, standing position. Spencer became tense, eyeing Anna cautiously. Anna looked at the two of them with a cold stare, her blade unsheathed already,

"How did you find us?" Castiel asked. "This place was supposed to be sealed off from outsiders."

"Looks like I found the chink in the armor," she said. "Spencer, why aren't you spending time with your little abomination of a boyfriend? Without you around, I can't seem to find him."

"Leave, Anna," commanded Castiel, unsheathing his own angelic blade. "Leave the poor kid alone."

"And what is it you're doing, Castiel? To me, it looks like you're taking advantage of my son."

Castiel charged at her, and their dance of blades began. Castiel slashed at her with intense fury, and she parried each blow. Castiel tried harder, attempting to get her to let her guard down, but she was fighting back too hard. With Castiel using his similar, furious fighting patterns, Anna was able to find a weak spot, and parried his blade right out of his hand, and shoved her foot into his stomach with incredible force, sending him plummeting to the ground. Spencer gasped, running over to them as Anna was about to deal her finishing blow.

"Stop!" shouted Spencer. That's when the most miraculous event happened. As Anna's blade came crashing down at Castiel's heart, a golden, luminescent barrier formed around Castiel, When Anna's blade made contact with it, the blade was thrown out of her hand. She looked back at it in shock, turning to Spencer. Castiel also looked at Spencer in complete awe.

"It's that power," said Castiel. "This is it."

Spencer was in shock as well. He looked surprised at the barrier he made, and he let it dissolve so Castiel could recover. He retaliated by sending a fist into Anna's cheek, stunning her long enough so he could retrieve his blade. Once he did, Anna was back on her feet, and she looked beyond pissed. She turned to Spencer.

"Why are you stopping me?" she asked, furiously. "This man is against us."

"I don't believe you," said Spencer. "Even though you say you're my mother, I can't agree with what you want me to do. Stop trying to manipulate me."

She turned the rest of her body in Spencer's direction, slowly starting to approach him. He backed away, glancing at the fearsome blade in her hand.

"If you're not with me," she said. "You're against me, and you're against God. I'm sorry, but I must perform his will." She rose her blade to try and stab him, but he created his protective barrier, stopping her in her tracks as Castiel shoved his blade into her back. Her entire body let out an enormous burst of light, and she let out a blood-curdling scream, and her lifeless body collapsed to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel and Spencer fell silent after Anna was killed. Spencer stared at her body in disbelief, and Castiel gazed at Spencer, trying to decipher how he was feeling. Spencer, however, looked as if he couldn't tell whether or not he should be crying.

"Spencer?" said Castiel, finally, approaching him slowly.

"Was she…" Spencer began, trying hard to break free from his paralyzing shock. "Was she really my mother?"

"Would you like me to find out?"

Spencer looked up at him, and nodded timidly. Castiel nodded back in agreement, and knelt beside Anna's corpse. He held his hand to her stomach, and it gave off a bright light as he reached his hand into it. He closed his eyes while his hand was in her, and pulled it out after a few moments. Spencer watched him eagerly, and Castiel stood up, smiling weakly at him, and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"She's not," he said, though his smile didn't last long. "I don't know if it would make you feel any better about the situation, but your mother is dead. It was Anna's doing."

Spencer sighed, making his way back to their bench. Castiel followed him closely, sitting down right as Spencer did, and never let his eyes off of him. He watched Spencer with such concern, preparing himself so he could be an agent of comfort, just in case. Spencer, though, simply looked at Castiel with a faint smile.

"I guess it's better that way," he said. "I'm upset for the obvious reasons, but I'm relieved that I didn't come out of her. She got what she deserved, though, for what she put my family and I through."

"She only tried to pose as your mother to manipulate you. She knew how powerful you would become, so she was planning on using it for her own benefits. Getting rid of your mother was the only way she could get to you."

Spencer nodded in agreement, and smiled. Castiel gazed at him, looking quite confused after closely examining his expression. Spencer looked back at Castiel, chuckling.

"What?" he asked.

"You seem happy," inquired Castiel, smiling as well.

"I'm upset, yes, but I always thought that my mom was dead. I should have known Anna was just being manipulative, because no mother wants her child to be so merciless. I was just clinging desperately to my hopes of having a mother again."

Castiel, somewhat timidly, ran his hand over Spencer's head, hoping to comfort him, even just a bit. Spencer blushed slightly, and Castiel couldn't help but grin at Spencer's adorable charm.

"Uh," said Spencer, bringing himself to a standing position. "I should probably get back. I don't want Dean to worry about me too much."

Castiel stood up beside him, and held his arms out, offering an embrace. Spencer chuckled, and went into his arms, returning Castiel's hug. They remained in each other's arms for a while, and Castiel rested his chin on Spencer's head.

"Can I see you again soon?" Castiel asked, sweetly. "I mean, in a friendly way. No business, just being with each other."

"I guess so," said Spencer, with a smile. They released each other, and Castiel's wide smile remained plastered on his face. Spencer was blushing in return.

"Do you remember how to get back?" Castiel asked, gently resting his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Yeah, I can make it."

"Alright," Castiel said, bringing his face slowly toward Spencer's, softly placing a kiss on Spencer's soft cheek before he whispered, "I look forward to seeing you again."

Spencer's face radiated with happiness before he left Heaven and reappeared in the motel room. Dean appeared to be reading a newspaper when Spencer appeared, and he immediately stopped when he made his arrival. However, now, Spencer's smile was twisted into yet another hopeless frown, causing Dean to look at him with concern. Spencer sat down on his bed, and Dean was quick to be right at his side. He waited a while, expecting Spencer to start crying, but when he realized that he wasn't, he simply patted his back softly.

"Somethin' wrong, Spence?" He asked.

To start, Spencer informed him of everything that happened while he was in heaven with Castiel (the parts involving Anna and Spencer's new power, mostly). Dean replied with his normal, "witty" remarks about how much of a manipulative bitch she was, and how she "deserved to be ganked" for her terrible acts. He was very proud that Spencer could finally use the power they were all striving to discover, and when Dean tried to dig deeper on what was bothering Spencer, Spencer became very reserved. He tried to persuade him to confide in him, and it was obvious that Spencer was itching to tell him, but it was as if he couldn't find the words.

"Come on, Spencer," urged Dean, gently. "You know you can tell me anything, and I'll support you."

Spencer took a deep breath, preparing himself. Dean waited patiently as he took his time to answer the question. Spencer still couldn't find the right words, and Dean still waited. In efforts to get him a bit more comfortable, Dean laid an arm around Spencer, pulling him closer, and Spencer laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I…I think Castiel…" said Spencer, shakily. "Likes me."

Dean chuckled a bit.

"I figured he did," said Dean. "He looks at you almost exactly like Sam did."

Spencer sighed.

"I just don't know what to do. I feel like I'd be betraying Sam if I go any further with Cass, but Sam _did _walk out on me. On us, for that matter, and I hate him for it. I can't tell if I'm just looking for a rebound or not, but Cass is being sweet. I mean, he's being _really_ sweet. It's almost overwhelming. I want to give in, because I feel like he can make me happy, but I'm also scared that I'm going to hurt Sam, assuming he ever comes back."

Dean paused a while before answering, and his face became solemn at the very sound of Spencer's soft voice mentioning Sam's act of abandonment. He looked like he was pondering about what the best answer would be. Spencer was vulnerable, and Dean was the only person in the world he knew he could count on, so Dean wanted give him the highest quality of advice.

"Well Spence," said Dean. "It's like you said. He walked out on us. I told him to never come back if he left, and he still did. Even if he were to come back, he would have no right to make you feel guilty for being with someone else."

"And this wouldn't make things awkward for you?"

Dean chuckled a bit at Spencer's innocence, and gave him a light squeeze with the arm that was around him.

"Don't worry how I'd feel, bud. I just want you to be happy. If Castiel makes you happy, go for it."

"Thanks, Dean," said Spencer, with a satisfied smile. "I'm really glad I can always count on you."

"Anytime, buddy. Look at you, gettin' flirted with left and right."

"Lucky me," said Spencer, sarcastically.

Dean laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Dean. "Hell, I'd be flirting with you if you had long hair, tits, and a vagina."

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should! You're an adorable guy, and quite possibly the sweetest guy I've ever met. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"I just wish that guy was Sam…"

That's when the waterworks started. Dean was quick to be his fortress, and wrapped his arms around him, soothing him back to tranquility. It didn't last very long, and when Spencer's sobs stopped, Dean wiped the remaining tears away.

"I know, kid. I know. I wish he didn't do what he did, because I can tell how much this is hurting you. Every time you cry, it makes me that much more angry with him. I promise, if he ever comes back, I'll give him hell for the shit he put you through."

"Thanks," said Spencer, followed by a small sniffle.

"Try things out with Cass. Maybe he'll turn out to be better. I know Sam's my brother, and I really should be urging you to pick him rather than Cass, but, like I said, I told him to never come back, so as far as I know, he's gone. You do what you want, and don't feel guilty about it."

After their heartfelt talk, Dean took him out for a bite to eat to get their minds off of their stress. Dean kept it very upbeat by doing his best to keep Spencer smiling and laughing, and it worked. Dean even resisted his strong desire to flirt with their beautiful waitress, which took some serious willpower on his part. He wanted to concentrate on keeping Spencer happy.

The two of them headed back to the motel, and upon entering the room, they saw Jenna standing in the middle of the room, staring coldly at the two of them. Dean softly closed the door behind him, stunned from his fear of her. Spencer became tense, preparing himself for anything, because of how powerful she had been becoming.

"You killed Anna," she said. "That wasn't very nice."

"Technically Castiel did, and she had it coming," said Spencer.

"She was your mother. Don't you even feel the least bit guilty that you played a part in her death?"

"Shut up, Jenna. You don't know what kind of crap she put me through."

"She wanted you to help her with a mission from God. How was it not simple to follow it?"

Spencer's anger became very apparent, and his hands clenched into tight fists. Dean was the only one who looked afraid anymore, and he remained where he was, frozen in fear.

"She wanted me to kill the man I loved," said Spencer through clenched teeth. "No 'mother' would ever try to make me do that. She was a deceitful and lying bitch that deserved the death she got. You're just as evil for taking her side. To be honest, I don't even know which side you're on. "

"Aren't mysteries grand? I'm sure you'll have loads of fun solving that one!"

"Get out of here, Jenna. I'm sick of your face."

Jenna's twisted smile turned into a cold, hard glare. She lifted a hand up, in an effort to take their souls, but Spencer threw his hand out, extending it in front of him, and a barrier formed around him and Dean, stopping the attack in its tracks. Jenna looked disappointed, and she dropped her hand back to her side.

"So you found your strength, eh? I bet you can't hold that forever though."

She closed her eyes, and moments later, the small, radiating blue orbs of light came into the room, and they formed into apparitions of mangled corpses, very similar to zombies. About two dozen of them appeared, and they were all charging at Spencer, pounding at his barrier with full force. Spencer winced at every blow they delivered, and the barrier was starting to dissipate.

"She's right," said Spencer, weakly. "I won't be able to hold this for much longer."

"Well what the hell can we do?" barked Dean, panicking.

Their blows became stronger, and Spencer was growing more and more tired as they struck the barrier. Jenna was grinning and snickering in the background, completely amused at the danger she was putting these two in.


	17. Chapter 17

As the revived souls of the dead hammered at Spencer's barrier, it became dimmer and dimmer, and Spencer became weaker and weaker. Dean looked frantically between him and the souls, scrambling to think of what to do.

"Call Cass," said Spencer. He sounded as if he had to force the words out. "He's…our only chance."

"Cass!" exclaimed Dean without pause. "We're runnin' out of time here!"

The second Dean was done talking, Castiel appeared behind the, what seemed to be, countless amount of souls, and without hesitation, be started slashing at them. One by one, he attacked them, and they faded away as they died. The souls were too busy to fight back, and Castiel defeated each and every one with ease. Once they were gone, Spencer released the barrier and fell to his knees, gasping to catch his breath. Dean laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, staying beside him for support. Castiel sheathed his blade, and turned to Jenna, who sneered at him.

"You meanie," she said. "Now they'll never move on."

"It's not like you were helping," said Castiel. "I warned your mother about you. She didn't appear to take my advice into consideration.

"Because she'd rather believe daddy than believe some dumb angel whom she's never met."

She slowly approached Castiel, who stood his ground. Dean tensed up a bit, gripping Spencer's shoulder tightly.

"I've seen some terrible fallen angels," said Castiel. "But you're one twisted little girl. You took a brilliant gift and turned it into something fearsome."

"I made myself powerful. Everyone takes me seriously now. No one would dare try to defy me, except for my stupid cousin over there. He's against me, and I won't stop until I destroy him."

"I'll make sure that never happens."

"So will I," said Dean, bravely while releasing Spencer's shoulder, and standing proudly. "I don't quite understand why all this angel shit, but you're not gonna kill him, and getting through us to do that won't be so easy."

"Looks like I'll just have to ask daddy," she said, snickering. "It'll be just like asking for a birthday present!" She disappeared, and an evil giggle lingered in the room. Castiel turned to his friends, kneeling in front of Spencer, and laying a hand on his shoulder. Spencer looked up at him, and groaned, as if any action he took was followed by pain.

"You need to lay down," he said, now taking his hand and gently guiding him to one of the beds. It took a while, and Castiel eventually just had to carry him, but he laid him down on the bed, and gently ran his hand through his hair until Spencer fell into a deep slumber. Dean walked slowly over to his bed, and sat down.

"He looks so beautiful when he's sleeping," said Castiel, his face gleaming from his affection for him.

"What happened back there?" asked Dean, angrily. "What good is that power if it won't even work?"

"He's only had it for a brief period of time," said Castiel, sitting on the edge of Spencer's bed. "Think of it as a toddler being relentlessly attacked by a professional boxer. It was impressive that he was able to hold on for as long as he did, but he was running on willpower. I wouldn't be surprise if he slept for a few days in a row."

Dean sighed, and the two of them looked at Spencer, who was sleeping soundly under the covers. Castiel gently laid his hand on his leg from outside of the covers, rubbing it softly. Spencer's leg moved away, and Castiel chuckled, bringing his hand back to his side, but still gazing happily at him.

"How can we make the power stronger?" asked Dean. "If Spencer keeps going into these mini-comas, we're never gonna stop Lucifer."

"His power will grow with time," replied Castiel. "But it's also like a muscle. The more he uses it, the stronger it will become. Lucifer can probably shatter his protection with a single tap of his finger, so going in now would be suicide for him, and everyone else. Once he wakes, we should give him some time to recuperate, and then I'll work on training him some more. For now, we need to just wait patiently."

So for the next few days, just as Castiel said, Spencer stayed asleep. Dean stayed in the room every moment of his comatose state, making sure nothing came in to disturb his sleep, or harm him while he was vulnerable. Dean would talk to him, just as family members do to their comatose kin. He would comment on the ridiculous soap operas he watched out of boredom. Any time Spencer would shift around, Dean would watch him eagerly, but when he saw that he was still asleep, he let out a disappointed sigh as a result of his useless hope. After about two days, he became very worried, wondering if he would ever wake up.

Castiel would visit him every day, and with each visit, he brought a different bouquet of assorted flowers (sometimes more than one a day). Dean chuckled at every one of his romantic gestures, and would set the flowers somewhere where Spencer could see them, after he would wake up, that is. Castiel was the only reason Dean didn't go crazy from hunger or fatigue. He would send Castiel out to get him food (which was always a fiasco, seeing as Castiel was oblivious to how humans operate), and he would stay by Spencer's side while Dean was asleep, just so Dean knew for sure that Spencer would be safe. During the nights, Castiel would pass the time by watching Spencer's sleeping habits, and aimlessly looking around the room.

After Dean woke up, he would leave only for a few hours before coming back with yet, another gift for Spencer, which resulted in flowers and small boxes of chocolates scattered around the motel.

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Dean asked eventually, but Castiel would always deny it. After he came back with a giant stuffed panda, though, Dean told him he couldn't come back if he was going to bring another gift, and Castiel reluctantly gave in. Dean wasn't trying to be insensitive. The motel room was covered with so many gifts, they eventually had to be put onto the floor, and Dean would almost trip on them every night. He appreciated his gestures to Spencer, but he didn't want the poor kid to be overwhelmed when he woke up.

After about a whole week, Spencer stirred, started stretching, turning Dean and Castiel's heads right in his direction. The watched with anxiousness as he stretched, and once he sat up and rubbed his eyes, the two of them smiled widely, rushing over to his side. Once Spencer opened his eyes, he stared groggily at all the colorful flowers, candies, and plushies Castiel left all over the room.

"Did I die?" asked Spencer, looking at the two of them. "Why are all these things everywhere?"

"Good ol' Cass here got them for you," said Dean, still smiling. "You were asleep for about a week. You almost gave us heart attacks."

"B-But," he said, still trying to see every gift Castiel brought him. "How? Was I seriously that drained?"

"That power of yours is still very raw," said Castiel. "You extremely overworked yourself with what you did a week ago, and you made up for it by all the sleep you just got."

Spencer stomach roared, and he grasped onto it as if it would calm it down. Dean chuckled, and stood up.

"I'll go get you some food," he said.

"Do you want me to go instead?" asked Castiel.

"That's alright Castiel. I'd rather not hear another story about how the waiter spit in our food because you couldn't handle what they were thinking of you. I'll be back soon." He gave Spencer a quick hair scruff before he walked out the door. Castiel was still smiling warmly at him, and Spencer's face became rosy.

"Thank you for all these gifts," he said, taking a bouquet of flowers and taking a whiff of them.

"It was my pleasure," said Castiel, gently rubbing Spencer's leg. "I just wanted to see you smile when you woke up."

"All this just to get a smile out of me?"

"Your smile is worth more than any amount of money."

Castiel retrieved one of the many boxes of chocolates he left around the room, and handed it to him, urging him to eat one. Spencer carefully opened the elegant box of chocolates, and placed one into his mouth. He chewed it slowly, and smiled.

"It's delicious," he said.

"Try that one next," said Castiel, eagerly pointing to another one in the box. Spencer ate it as well, commenting on how delicious it was. Dean came back shortly, and chuckled at the sight of the two of them looking like kids in a candy shop. It might as well have been a candy shop, though, with all the boxes of candy lying around.

"You're gonna spoil your dinner," said Dean, setting down a paper bag. "I decided to get us some sandwiches and chips."

"Thank you so much," Spencer said, getting up from bed, and losing his balance from the weakness in his legs. Castiel quickly held him up, balancing him as he helped him make his way to the table. Spencer laughed at his loss of strength, saying he felt like a hospital patient.

Spencer and Dean ate while Castiel sat with them, and they chatted about what happened while he was asleep (which wasn't much). Spencer pointed out that he remembered hearing Dean talk to him while he was asleep. Dean told him how irritating it was to see Castiel appear with almost five more gifts per visit, and how he actually smashed a bouquet of flowers (on accident) because of how much they were covering the floor. Castiel would reply by telling him that it was meant to be a nice gesture, and Dean just rolled his eyes, laughing.

After a while, Castiel left them, and Spencer yawned.

"Holy crap," he said, with a disgusted look. "My breath could clear a room. I don't even wanna know how bad I smell everywhere else."

"All that time with no proper hygiene can do a number on you," said Dean, with a chuckle. So Spencer walked around for a bit, insisting that he should get his strength back before he does anything else. Once his gait became normal again, he went into the bathroom, showering and doing anything else he needed to in order to finally bring his clean self back. He spent a good amount of time in there, too. Dean even knocked on the door to ask if he was alright, claiming he was worried that he could have possibly fell down the drain or something frivolous like that.

"It's just so ridiculous how dirty I got from just sitting there!" Spencer shouted from the bathroom. "I'm making sure I'm back to normal."

Dean just laughed and walked away, resuming his relaxing on the bed. Right as Spencer came out of the bathroom, finally clean and presentable, Castiel appeared in the room, beaming at Spencer's very appearance.

"I see you've showered," he said.

"I had to," replied Spencer, walking over to his bed and sitting down. "Or else we would have gotten sued by the manager of this motel for a suspicious smell of death."

Castiel chuckled a bit, which was a bit strange, seeing as large amounts of emotion didn't come by him naturally.

"Can I borrow him again?" asked Castiel, turning to Dean.

"There we go with that word again," said Dean. "Like I said before. If he comes back with even a scratch on him, that'll be the last time I let you 'borrow' him."

Castiel smiled widely, and walked over to Spencer, extending his hand to him. Spencer stood up and laid his hand in Castiel's, and their setting morphed into a vast amount of empty space, with white nothingness stretching for miles and miles.

"What are your favorite type of flowers?" asked Castiel, gazing into Spencer's soft face.

"Any white flowers I suppose," he said. "What is all this about?"

The area then transformed again into a beautiful, breathtaking garden filled with white roses. A white table was a few feet in front of them, and there was a bouquet of white roses in the center. It was set for an elegant dinner, and after Spencer took in all of the sights, he gasped, covering his mouth in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Spencer. "What is all this about?"

"I asked to see you again, remember?"


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer walked slowly over to the table, admiring the beautiful place settings that were set on the table. Castiel followed him quickly, and pulled his chair out, gesturing for him to take a seat. Spencer took his seat, and Castiel unfolded his napkin, gently laying it across his lap. Castiel then made his way to his seat, where he sat down, and gazed into Spencer's eyes.

"Do you like our setting?" He asked.

"Very much," said Spencer, breathlessly. "This looks much more like…"

"A date?"

Spencer blushed at the word, and nodded happily. Castiel smiled warmly at him.

"The great thing about being here is that I can conjure up all of these lavish things, and I can see that beautiful smile as a result."

"This is very beautiful," said Spencer, smiling widely while taking in all of the surroundings.

"Ready for our dinner?" he asked.

"I can't wait!"

Castiel snapped his fingers, an elegant plate of flood appeared in front of Spencer. An elegant display of juicy steak, vibrant red potatoes, and bright green asparagus covered the plate, and Spencer's mouth was just shy of watering. After he was done admiring his food, he looked over to Castiel's side of the table, expecting to see a plate identical to his. When he saw nothing, his beaming smile turned into a puzzled stare.

"Where's yours?" asked Spencer.

"Angels don't really feel hunger," he said. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh thanks," said Spencer, with a laugh. "Looks like I'm going to be the fatty while you sit there and watch."

"But you're not fat," said Castiel, a solemn look on his face. "You're perfect."

As the meal continued, Castiel's attempts to woo him continued, and they worked each and every time. He had Spencer blushing and giggling from the beginning of the date, and Castiel couldn't help but smile in return, adoring everything about Spencer. Castiel offered him dessert when he was finished, but Spencer declined the offer, claiming he "didn't want to seem any fatter". Castiel denied this remark, and persuaded him further to have some. He still refused, and Castiel gave up.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more comfortable," said Castiel, standing from the table and holding his hand out to Spencer.

"Oh my," said Spencer, chuckling. "I didn't think we were at that stage yet."

"What stage?" he asked. Spencer just laughed, and laid his hand in Castiel's. Spencer was guided to what appeared to be a large, white couch, looking out to breathtaking ocean scenery, leaving Spencer speechless. Castiel, hand in hand with his date, walked him over to the couch, and together, they sat down, and Castiel urged him to get comfortable. Spencer wasn't sure how to respond with his request, so he just laid his head on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel rested his head on Spencer's, and together, they gazed out onto the beach.

"This is absolutely amazing," Spencer said, with what seemed to be an eternal smile. "I'm so glad that you brought me here."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Castiel. "I'm just glad that I could make a good impression."

"This is much more than a good impression. You've literally taken my breath away."

"Should I give it back?" he asked, playfully. "Dying on this date would be pretty tragic."

"It's better this way. I've never been so amazed."

They gazed out on the beach some more, and Castiel asked every question he could possibly think of, and while Spencer would answer, Castiel would listen closely, as if he was memorizing every word that slipped passed his lips. He asked him almost everything from what his family was like, to detailed things such as his favorite flavor of ice cream. Castiel, of course, mentioned that he had only heard that term from other humans while he was walking around for a while on Earth.

"How are your feet?" asked Castiel, effectively confusing Spencer.

"Um, fine?" Spencer replied, questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

"Would you like me to massage them?"

"S-Sure."

Spencer's shoes were already off, so after agreeing to the foot rub, he removed his head from Castiel's shoulder, leaned back onto the arm of the couch, and stretched his legs out onto the couch. Castiel started with his left foot, massaging in with delicate, and careful pressure. Spencer watched his hands as they relieved the tension in his feet, smiling as Castiel did so.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Amazing," said Spencer. Castiel switched feet after a while, handling his other food gently and delicately as he did with the other one. Spencer admitted that he was the best foot masseuse that has ever rubbed his feet, making Castiel smile.

"Sam never did this for you?" he asked.

"Nope. I never asked either, but I didn't want to act spoiled."

"You deserve to be spoiled, Spencer."

After the relaxing foot rub, Castiel moved closer to Spencer, gazing at him closely while Spencer talked about his passion for singing (since Castiel asked). Spencer's face lit up as he talked about it, and Castiel couldn't help but reveal a gleaming smile at how passionately Spencer spoke of his lifelong dream.

"I hope you can achieve that dream one day," said Castiel,

"So do I," said Spencer, agreeing.

There was a slight pause in their date, but rather than it being awkward, it was more of a chance for them to just enjoy each other's presence. Castiel looked like he was trying to prepare himself for something, and it didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Castiel, smiling. "There's just something I want to ask you, again…technically."

"What is that?"

Castiel gently ran his hand from the top of Spencer's head, down to the side of his cheek. They were now gazing into each other's eyes, locked in a world of their own.

"May I steal a kiss from those beautiful lips?"

Spencer blushed hard, almost resembling a tomato. He nodded, ever so slightly, and Castiel smiled in return. He slowly approached Spencer's lips with his own, and once they met, Castiel pressed gently, but passionately against Spencer's. Spencer gently pressed back, resting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel pulled him a bit closer, wrapping a hand around the lower side of his back, and then taking hold of his sides when Spencer was closer to him. Once they broke away from their kiss, Castiel gazed into Spencer's eyes, taking both of his hands, and clasping them in between his own. He gently pressed his lips on the one part that was still exposed, and smiled brightly.

"That was amazing," said Castiel, gazing into Spencer's soul through his eyes.

"Agreed," said Spencer with rosy cheeks. He, regretfully, said that he should go back, since Dean would worry. He reinforced that by reminding him that the last time they spent a long duration of time up in Heaven, Anna had attacked them. Castiel, reluctantly let him go, but only after giving him a soft kiss. Spencer disappeared, and materialized back in the motel room, where Dean was just exiting the restroom. Once he saw him, he stopped.

"So?" he asked, anxiously. "How was it?"

"How was what?" asked Spencer, a smile still plastered across his face.

"Oh stop it, Spencer. You just got wined and dined by an angel."

"True. It was pretty amazing, not gonna lie."

They sat down on their respective beds, and Dean nosily asked him everything that happened. Spencer talked about the gorgeous garden Castiel took him to, and the delicious dinner he conjured for him. He talked about the ocean scenery he brought him to, but Dean was interested in the details. So, with an embarrassed look, Spencer elaborated. He mentioned the foot massage, and their heavily romantic kiss at the end.

"How long was it?" asked Dean.

"Dean!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Come on, you know you can tell me."

"Um…about ten seconds, maybe?"

"Da-amn."

Spencer said that there was nothing more about the date to talk about, and Dean just chuckled.

"I'm glad you had a good time," he said. "Get some sleep, kiddo. He said that we should start strengthening your power tomorrow."

So for the next few days, Castiel took him up to Heaven for training. He set up an area with a "pitching machine" that was designed to send out projectiles made of concentrated light energy. He could set them to different strength settings, and he started with the lowest first. He set them off, Spencer deployed the barrier, and the energy collided with it, doing its job perfectly. Castiel would do this more than once, trying to see how long he can hold against the weak blasts. When Spencer blocked them all with ease, he congratulated him, and rewarded him with a gentle kiss.

They took breaks every once in a while, and Castiel would serve him a lunch or a small snack after asking if he was hungry. He would also ask him if he was doing alright, and if he was too tired to keep going for the day. Spencer said that he was worrying too much, but Castiel would say that he's just trying not to work him too hard.

The exercises would become a bit more rigorous, and Castiel would increase the strength on the machines, working Spencer even harder. He got to the point where he needed a break between exercises, and Castiel would graciously let him take a breather. When Spencer was ready again, Castiel would make sure he was absolutely positive that he was willing to go on, to which Spencer eventually gave him a "bitch please" look, and Castiel would continue.

Every day, after Spencer's training, him and Castiel would spend some time talking with each other, simply enjoying each other's company. They would usually sit hand in hand, and Castiel found it extremely difficult to keep his eyes off of him. Of course, some of their time was spent being locked in each other's lips, and Castiel would always be gentle, and passionate about each of his kisses.

And of course, every time Spencer returned to the motel room, Dean would hound him with questions about how the training went. He was more curious about what they "did" during the training, and he would emphasize, "not about your barriers." Spencer, always embarrassed when explaining his days with Castiel, would dish out the details Dean asked for, and Dean would tease him about every single one.

The next day, Castiel asked Spencer if he was ready for the highest setting, seeing as he had cleared all of the others. Spencer nodded, and Castiel, with hesitation, turned on the machines. He held up the barrier, and all of the blasts of light crashed into it with immense force. Spencer remained, unmoving, and without a grimace. After the exercise was over, Castiel ran to him, scooped him up off of his feet, and planted a passionate kiss right onto his lips.

"You did excellent," said Castiel, gazing at him.

"Will it be good enough to fight Lucifer?" asked Spencer, curiously.

"I'm not sure, but that was quite a lot of energy you just fended off. I'm pretty sure you can take a good stance against Lucifer."

"What's the plan, anyway?"

Castiel carried him over to a nearby bench, and sat him down on his lap.

"If you can form a barrier around someone, we can get them close enough to Lucifer so that they can deliver the killing blow. It's as simple as that, but there will be an endless amount of things that could go wrong, of course. It is Lucifer, and he probably has an infinite amount of plans up his sleeve."

There was a muffled ringing sound, which caused Castiel to glance around the area. Spencer giggled, pulling a cell phone from out of his pocket.

"It's just the phone Dean gave me for it we ever split up," he said, flipping the phone open. "Hey Dean. What's up?"

Spencer's radiating smile turned and twisted to concern, and Castiel noticed it.

"Okay," said Spencer, in a dead, cold tone. "We'll be right there."

He closed the phone and kept staring out into nothingness, worrying Castiel to no end.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked, comfortingly. "Is everything okay?"

"Him and Bobby…they found Sam."


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel and Spencer appeared in a dingy, dirty looking home, with books on hunting and demons scattered everywhere where there was a table, desk, or counter. It looked as if this house was built several years ago, and the person here had been living there for a long time. Though the kitchen was clean, there will still spots where you could tell something stained the counter.

Dean turned the corner around the kitchen, and saw the two of them standing in the office area.

"Spence," he said, solemnly. "I don't think you should see Sam yet."

"Why not?" asked Spencer, concerned. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, to a degree. He keeps saying he never drank any demon blood, but he's stuck in Bobby's panic room for now until we can figure out if he's still juiced up on the stuff."

Spencer nodded, not exactly sure how to feel.

"What about that demon?" asked Castiel.

"Ganked her myself," Dean said, with a slight smirk. "And boy, did it feel good."

"Did Sam come back willingly?" Spencer asked. "How did you guys find him?"

"Him and I crossed paths, and that's when I took my chance. I got rid of that demon bitch, and booked it over here with Sam in the passenger's seat."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Spencer, noticing how lost he looked. Spencer didn't give any affection in return. He just looked down at the floor, lost in whatever was clouding his head. Castiel softly kissed the top of his head, which only made the look on Spencer's face worse.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Dean?" asked Spencer, desperately. "Alone?"

"Y-Yeah," he said. Castiel released him, and Spencer followed Dean down the hall and into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind him. Spencer took a seat on the bed, and Dean pulled the chair out from the desk, placing it near Spencer, and sitting beside him.

"Dean, what do I do?"

That was all Dean needed to efficiently answer his question. It was almost as if they developed some sibling connection from the bond they've formed. Dean took a deep breath, and looked Spencer directly in the eye.

"First, you need to figure out who will make you happier."

"I know, I know. I just don't know what to do. Castiel has made me feel so much better since Sam has been gone, but…I love Sam. I wouldn't have cried so much if I didn't. I'm also extremely pissed at him, because he knowingly turned his back on us. Castiel makes me feel like a prince, but I feel complete with Sam."

"I think the answer is pretty clear then, yeah?"

Spencer looked up at Dean, who shrugged, suggesting to Spencer that the answer was pretty obvious. Sam was the one he needed, but Castiel made him feel like the king of the world. Dean could have been suggesting a reunion with his brother simply because they were related, but either way, Spencer knew what the right choice was.

"I'm…scared," said Spencer. "I know I'm going to upset Castiel."

"This was completely unexpected," said Dean. "I know this has to be really hard for you. If Sam is the one you love, then you have to tell that to Cass. You can't stay with Cass if you know Sam is the one who will make you happy."

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Dean."

Dean smiled and pulled him in for a tight embrace.

"Your best buddy Dean is always here for you. I'm always glad to help."

They walked out to the area where Castiel was waiting patiently, and he smiled upon seeing Spencer emerge from the other side of the house. He stood, walked over to Spencer, and took him by the hand, laying a gentle kiss on it. Spencer smiled a bit out of courtesy, and Castiel smiled back.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Um," said Spencer, looking to Dean. Dean gave him a small wink, giving him enough of a push to do what he needed to. "Let's go outside for a bit."

So they did, and Castiel held the door open for him as they went out the front door. They took a seat by the door in a long, swinging chair. Castiel reached for his hand, but Spencer pulled his away, bringing concern to Castiel.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sam," said Spencer. "I thought he'd never come back, but what do you know? Here he is."

"This has to be very difficult for you. I can't even imagine how you feel right now."

Spencer was taking some deep breaths, and Castiel merely watched him. This would normally be the time when Castiel would hold him, or find some soothing way to bring him back to happiness, but seeing as Spencer rejected his initial offer, he figured it would be best to leave him alone. Castiel, though, looked terribly lost, trying to think of every way to help the poor boy in front of him.

"I want to work things out with Sam," said Spencer, finally. Castiel stared at him emotionlessly, and filled with questions.

"You…do?" he asked, confused.

"I'm so, so sorry, Castiel. You're absolutely sweet, and I feel like a million bucks when I'm with you, but I fell in love with Sam. I was destroyed when he left, and to be honest, I thought I'd never move on. I never thought he'd come back, so I didn't bother waiting for him. I found you, and you made me feel so happy. Castiel, I won't say that I never liked you, because I would only be lying. But…I know Sam will make me happy, and even though he hurt me beyond belief, I have to work things out with him."

Castiel let it soak in. He looked away from Spencer, pondering heavily. Spencer, essentially, shoved those words at him, so it was only reasonable that he gave Castiel the time to decipher all the information that was given to him. Castiel turned back to Spencer, half-smiling.

"I understand," he said. "I'm hurt, because it's the only natural thing to 'feel', but I know what you're trying to tell me. You really are the most perfect thing I ever laid eyes on, Spencer, but if your heart is set on someone else, there's nothing else I can do. I just want you to be happy, and if that means you being with another man, then I'm just going to have to let it happen."

"Thank you for understanding," said Spencer, with a slight smile. "I really am sorry."

"Not as sorry as that Winchester will be if he ever breaks your heart again," said Castiel, smiling. Spencer threw his arms around him, and tears began streaming down his face.

"Thank you. That means the world to me."

Castiel smiled, giving him a gentle squeeze in return. They remained there for a while, giving Spencer a chance to stop his tears.

"Geez," he said, chuckling. "I never expected today to be such an emotional roller coaster."

"You're doing very well," Castiel began. "Considering all that's happening to you."

"I suppose you're right."

"I should probably see if I can locate Lucifer," said Castiel, standing up. Spencer stood beside him, nodding.

"Again, I'm really sorry," said Spencer. "If Sam didn't exist, I would pick you."

"You're very sweet," said Castiel. "But you made the right choice."

Castiel gave him a soft, loving kiss on his forehead, disappearing just as his lips touched it. Spencer sighed heavily, heading back into the house. Dean was sitting in the office chair, and he looked up at Spencer once he heard the door close.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Much better than I thought," said Spencer. "I still feel terrible, but that's what I get for having a guilty conscience."

There were some footsteps from the hallway, and an older man with a trucker cap appeared from the end of it. He had a beard that neatly went around his face and jaw-line, and he had a very grumpy look to him. He wore a dingy, flannel shirt and some dark blue jeans, and one he saw Spencer, he looked at him, with no emotion.

"Is this Spencer?" the man asked, coldly.

"Yep," said Dean. "Spencer, this is Bobby. He's the one we're always calling for help while we're hunting."

"It's nice to meet you, kid," he said. "Sam's down in the panic room. He doesn't seem to be acting strange, and we've had them in there for almost two days."

"Can Spence go in and talk to him?"

"I don't see why not."

Spencer took a deep breath, preparing himself for yet another emotional event. Dean approached him, laid his hands on his shoulders, and looked straight into his eyes.

"You're gonna be fine," he whispered, soothingly.

"If anything spooky happens," said Bobby from the background. "Holler as loud as possible."

Spencer nodded, and took another deep breath before heading down the hallway.

**Sam's POV**

Sam was twiddling his thumbs nervously, aimlessly looking around the room. When he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs, he hopped off the terrible, uncomfortable bed he was sitting on, and stood by the door. When it swung open, Spencer entered the room, surprising Sam. Spencer looked up at him, and the anger behind his eyes flared brightly.

"Hey," said Sam, breathlessly.

"Hey," said Spencer, monotone.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Spence—"

Spencer's hand soared through the air, colliding with Sam's face, pushing it to the side. Sam's mouth opened wide, astonished at the blow Spencer just delivered, and he rubbed it a bit.

"Do you know how much I cried over you?" Spencer asked, raising his voice. "Dean told you never to come back, and you leave anyway? Did you not stop and think of how wrong that was?"

"I'm really, _really _sorry," said Sam, with an evidently apologetic tone. "I thought I would be protecting you by drinking demon blood, but I didn't drink any. We spent that whole time trying to collect as much demon blood as we could."

"Ha! Protecting me? You might as well have thrown me right in Lucifer's cage with him, because that's just about how much you stomped on my heart. I thought I would never get over you."

"Obviously you were able to, seeing as you got all flirty with Cass."

Spencer's jaw and fists clenched, and he took a deep breath in order to stop himself from yelling.

"I thought you weren't coming back. What else was I supposed to do? Cass would give me the world on a silver platter, if he could. I was overwhelmed by how sweet he was, I just couldn't say no to him. I understand how that would hurt you, but you turned your back on me."

Sam nodded, agreeing with Spencer's argument. He moved back to the bed and sat down.

"Please," he began, desperation in his voice. He brought his pleading gaze to Spencer's eyes, begging him with the very look he was giving him. "Tell me what I have to do to have you back, because dammit Spencer, I'm in love with you. You mean the world to me, and I was hoping to God every day that you would take me back once I found you again. You were all that I could think about. That whole time I was away from you, I felt so lost, and I didn't know what to do with myself. I knew I was making a terrible mistake. Trust me, Spencer. I would rather burn in Hell than exist in a world where I knew I could never be with you."

Spencer looked overwhelmed by the things Sam was saying. He was brought to tears by how much Sam wanted him back. Sam looked at him with his same, pleading eyes that he used before. He stood up again, and approached him slowly with open arms. Spencer looked up at him, noticing his gesture of peace, and Spencer went into his arms. Sam squeezed him tightly, overjoyed that Spencer was showing a sign that he was taking him back.

"You're not out of the dog house yet," said Spencer, remaining in his arms.

"Tell me what to do," said Sam, soothingly. "And I'll do it. I have a lot to make up for."

Spencer looked up at him, and Sam gazed back, smiling widely at him.

"Castiel gave me foot rubs."

"I'll give you a freakin' full body massage."

"He brought me gifts when I was comatose."

"I'll buy you a whole mall worth of gifts."

"He was…very affectionate, not saying you're not…but…"

"I'll kiss you and tell you I love you ten times a day, or more."

Spencer blushed, the feeling of success apparent in his expression. Sam beamed as a result of seeing the very face that he missed dearly smile just as widely as he did before he left him.

"Now Spencer," he said. "Can I ask something of you?"

"I suppose," said Spencer.

"Can I please, _please _kiss those beautiful, soft lips that I've been missing just as much as your smiling face?"

Spencer's face lit up, and he nodded happily. Sam's smile stretched widely across his face, showing how ecstatic he was. He gently, and passionately pressed his lips to Spencer's, holding onto his hips. Spencer kissed back with an equal amount of passion, wrapping his arms around Sam's massive neck, bringing him to the tip of his toes. Sam lifted him up, holding him by using his arms as a stopper for Spencer, who now had his legs around Sam's mid-torso, preventing him from slipping off of his body. Their passion was strong enough to out-shine the sun, and it was safe to say that their love was rekindled.


	20. Chapter 20

"And what else did Castiel do that I didn't?" Sam asked, Spencer's hand firmly in his as they climbed the stairs back up to the rest of the house. It was almost a surprise that they were able to take each step without tripping, especially with their eyes locked on each other.

"He _did _tell me I was perfect…" muttered Spencer, embarrassed.

"That goes without saying, but if that's what it takes…"

They approached the top of the stairs, and when they got to the top, Dean was smiling from the kitchen table. Spencer blushed, figuring that he was able to hear what they were saying. Sam brought their locked hands up to his lips, and gently kissed Spencer's hand, which was significantly smaller than Sam's, but not too much.

"There's the happy couple," said Dean. "I was wondering if you guys would ever come out of there. What took you guys so…?"

Dean answered his own question before he could even finish it. Spencer's bright red cheeks, and Sam's awkward scratch of the head further answered his question, and Dean's expression made him seem dumbfounded.

"Y-Yeah," said Spencer. "That's…what took so long."

"Anyway!" said Sam, loudly, obviously wanting to change the subject. "Have we figured out a plan for killing Lucifer yet?"

"Spencer," said Dean. "Do you wanna tell him?"

"What's goin' on in here?" asked Bobby as he waltzed into the room. "I leave the room for one second and you boys start the important stuff."

Bobby glanced at Sam and Spencer's locked hands, making a sort of "huh!" noise, as if it was a shocker. Sam's beaming smile remained, though his eyes squinted in confusion.

"It just happened kinda fast," inquired Bobby. "Nevertheless, it's great that you two are back. Now what's this plan you nuts are talking' about?"

"Castiel suggested it to me, and it's actually not a terrible plan. If I can use a barrier around someone right as they attack Lucifer, I should be able to block his attacks long enough for our attacker to deal the finishing blow."

"And what makes you so sure this will work?" asked Bobby, obviously doubting the very idea of this plan. Spencer looked like he was scrambling to prove his plan to be efficient.

"Well…I, uh…"

"Don't you remember, Bobby?" asked Sam, coming to Spencer's rescue. "Lucifer wants me to be his vessel."

"Meaning?" asked Bobby.

Spencer realized where Sam was going with this, which was apparent in the expression he wore.

"I know what it means," said Spencer, happily. "It means Lucifer won't be trigger-happy when he sees Sam. If we can set up a plan to where Sam can get close enough, it just might work."

"Going in alone would be suicide," said Dean. "I realize if we all barge in on Lucifer, it will look kind of suspicious, but we have to find a way to be at an earshot just in case Sam runs into trouble."

"That's easy," said Sam. "I'll holler for Spencer or Cass, and if the plan really goes that badly, you'll be able to bail me out."

"I'm not liking this," said Bobby. "Too many things can go wrong."

"We're running out of options," said Dean. "And I have no doubts in Spencer, or Sam, for that matter. Spencer's been training hard for this plan, and I know he won't let us down."

"I second that," said Sam, smiling down at the man he loved. Spencer looked up, grinning in return.

"Alright then," said Bobby. "I still think there could be a safer way to do this, but if this is what you guys want…then I'll just shut up."

"Well what is this 'safer way'?" said Dean, using air quotes.

"I don't know, so shut up."

Dean chuckled at the old man, though Bobby wasn't kidding. He just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Sam chuckled as well, giving Spencer a quick peck on the top of his head before Spencer asked for the bathroom. Dean pointed him out to it, and he bounced down the hall. Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge, slid a chair out from under the kitchen table, and sat across the way from Dean.

"This goes without saying," asked Dean. "But are you happy that Spencer took you back?"

"Hell yeah," said Sam, with a radiating smile. "I missed him more than you would ever imagine."

"I thought you would. Why don't you two take it easy the rest of the day, eh? Take him out for a great evening. If you really do love him, you should start showing it a bit more. People like him don't come around too often."

"You sure?" Sam asked, somehow smiling wider than he was before. "You guys don't need any help or anything here?"

"Nah, we're fine. You two need the time off."

Once Spencer came back down the hall, Sam stood, and formally asked him for an enjoyable day out with him. Spencer blushed, accepting his offer.

Sam took him out for an evening on the town, which consisted mostly of them walking around the area, browsing the local shops. They, first, waltzed into a candle store, which, of course, meant they had to smell every single candle they had. The owner just watched them, rolling her eyes, knowing how often that happens. They "Ooh"-ed and "Ah"-ed at the delicious aromas, and squinted and threw they disgusting ones to the side. When they left, the owner simply said "Have a good night", with a heavily sarcastic tone.

The next store they walked in was full of hippie, psychedelic items, which had the couple looking around in wonder. There was a ridiculous amount of tye-dye, and countless accessories made of hemp. The cashier (who's long, unruly hair and Bob Marley shirt screamed "hippie"), was trying to persuade them that the government couldn't hold him down, and one day, he'd become the president and abolish the whole government system. Smiling and nodding, the couple slowly backed away, trying to make an escape from the shop. He, of course, didn't really understand that they were trying to leave, until Sam forcefully announced it, and slipped out the door, pulling Spencer along with him.

When Spencer saw a music store they were about to bypass, he stopped, and Sam nearly toppled him over in order to keep himself from completely running him over.

"Can we go in?" asked Spencer, with his pleading, puppy dog eyes. "Please please please please?"

"Now how could I say no to you?" Sam replied, softly kissing his lips. Spencer bolted into the store, carefully browsing all of the sections of albums. Spencer's passion for music shone brightly as he closely looked at all of the albums, gabbing at Sam about how good it sounds, and how he wish he could see them live. Sam barely looked around, because he was finding it more enjoyable to watch Spencer as he looked around the whole store. After they spent almost an hour in there, Spencer gasped loudly, turning every head in the store. He grabbed CD, and looked at it with wide eyes.

"This is the only Beatles album that I'm missing," said Spencer. "My dad said he would buy it for me, but he…well, died before he could."

"I'll happily buy it for you," said Sam, laying an arm around his shoulder.

"You would?" asked Spencer, a small twinkle in his eye.

"Of course."

Spencer almost knocked Sam over with a big hug, throwing his arms around him with such excitement. Sam had to catch his balance before gently squeezing him in return. After Sam paid for the CD, they walked out of the store, Spencer practically skipping down the street.

Sam took him out for something to eat, especially after Spencer's stomach growled loudly while they were in a bookstore, successfully embarrassing the both of them. They had a nice, relaxing dinner at a Japanese restaurant, where they ordered what seemed to be endless amounts of sushi. Spencer and Sam tried each and every one of the rolls they ordered, and Spencer had to quit because he swore he would explode. Sam pressed forward and ate a few more pieces before he gave up as well.

Sam said he found a beautiful spot to be alone on the way to Bobby's house, so he drove out of town and started heading back, turning off the road a few miles out from the house. He pulled into a small, grassy field, with tall trees surrounding them. Sam parked the car in the most open part of the field, and exited the vehicle. Spencer opened his door, immediately looking at the stars.

"It's so pretty out here," he said, breathtakingly.

"I figured you'd like it," said Sam, moving around the car and standing by him. Sam then scooped him up, carrying him away from the car, and into the open field. He set him down and the two of them laid down on the grass, Spencer immediately resting his head on Sam's chest. Sam automatically let his hand move up and down Spencer's back, and occasionally, to give him a small head rub.

"So what made you take me back?" asked Sam, curiously.

"Well," said Spencer. "You really did piss me off when you left, but I wouldn't have cried so hard over you if I didn't have such strong feelings for you. Things still aren't perfect with us yet, but I know you're willing to make things work, so I just had to say yes."

"I really did miss you," said Sam, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking. How could someone ever walk out on someone as special as you? Only a giant asshole would do such a terrible thing."

"So you're an asshole?"

"I was, and I never want to do something like that again. That was a terrible thing for me to do."

"Yeah it was."

Sam pulled Spencer closer, holding him as tightly as possible without suffocating him.

"If I ever do something like that again, I'll never be able to live with myself. I love you, Spencer. If I ever hurt you again…"

"It's okay, Sam," said Spencer, laying his hand on Sam's cheek. "Just know that if you ever do it again, you'll have an angel and a kick-ass Winchester to deal with."

Sam smiled, and pressed his lips to Spencer's, and they moved their lips against each other's in unison. They kissed with such passion, and Sam gently held his chin while their lips were locked.

"How sweet," said a male voice in close proximity. The two of them immediately sat up, looking straight up at a man with a mischievous smirk. His face had large, red areas, as if the skin had started to burn off. His eyes were cold, staring at the couple with little to no emotion.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt," said the man. "Continue. Act as if I'm not here. It'll make half of my job pretty damn easy."

"You're Lucifer, aren't you?" asked Sam, now standing, and helping Spencer up.

"In the flesh. Well, someone else's, but you understand. And that," he said, pointing to Spencer, "must be that other half-angel everyone's talking about."

Spencer was frozen in fear, only nodding slightly as a response to Lucifer. Lucifer chuckled a bit, slowly walking toward them.

"You're the one with enough potential to destroy all the evil in the world. With a snap of your fingers, all of those terrible and disgusting things that you hunt can be gone. That kind of power needs to be handled carefully, you know? In the wrong hands, it could…well, cause the apocalypse!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Spencer, who was now protected by Sam's massive, strong body.

"Castiel didn't tell you, I suppose? Or maybe it's just that he doesn't know…"

"How did you find us?" asked Sam. "We have the markings on our ribs."

There was a rustle in the distance, and some footsteps. Everyone was now looking in that direction, watching the small, feminine figure that approached them in the star-lit night. Jenna looked up at Lucifer, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks for the help, pumpkin," he said, patting her head softly.

"Pumpkin?" asked Sam.

"You're welcome, Daddy," she said, holding onto his arm.


	21. Chapter 21

"Daddy?" both Sam and Spencer belted out at the same time.

"What a twist in events!" said Lucifer, smiling. "And believe me, Spencer. For you, they aren't over yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Spencer.

Lucifer snickered, holding his daughter close to him. Jenna sneered at Spencer, and it was apparent that the two of them knew exactly what Spencer was oblivious of.

"Hopefully you'll live long enough to figure it out," said Jenna.

It all happened to quickly, and every moment made a difference. Lucifer lifted his hand, Sam shouted Castiel's name, and Spencer immediately deployed a barrier around him and Sam. Once Lucifer saw the barrier, he merely smirked, and snapped his fingers, shattering the barrier. Castiel appeared behind them, quickly teleporting the two of them out of the area, and back to Bobby's house. Spencer was on his knees by now, trying to catch his breath from the energy that was just drained from him. Sam was by his side, rubbing his back for support.

Dean noticed their distraught states, and rushed over to them.

"What happened?" he asked, changing his glances between Castiel and Sam.

"Lucifer attacked," said Sam. "And for more bad news: Spencer's barrier shattered. We're going to need a new plan."

"Spencer needs to rest," said Castiel, holding his hands in an effort to get him up.

"C-Cass…" said Spencer, weakly. "I…couldn't…"

"Enough," he said, picking him up. "You tried your best. This isn't your fault."

He carried him off to the guest bedroom allowing Spencer to fall asleep. Sam and Dean moved to the office, and Bobby joined them after hearing all of the noise. Castiel also joined them, and they immediately looked panicked.

"I'll go get your car," said Castiel to Dean. He disappeared, leaving the three of them in their anxiety. They discussed every possible thing that could have gone wrong, but ultimately decided that they couldn't get any answers without Castiel here. Once he returned (which was quite soon) they all looked at him, begging for answers.

"How do we know he won't come here?" asked Sam.

"Lucifer knows about Spencer," said Castiel. "He probably used all of his power just to break that barrier. He wouldn't dare come here, especially since I'm here."

"Second most important thing on our list," Dean began. "How the hell do we kill that bastard now?"

"I'm not sure. It won't be easy, that's all I can tell you."

"Oh great, that's comforting."

"One more thing," said Sam. "Lucifer mentioned something about a twist in events that Spencer doesn't know about. After finding out that Jenna is Lucifer's daughter, that's what he told him."

Castiel looked at the ground, pondering over the question. They all watched him, anticipating his response. He looked back up, shaking his head in dismay.

"I don't have all the answers, but I will tell you what I know. Spencer is adopted. His real mother was killed because of the father's choice to make love to her, and he left the baby to someone else. No one knows the true identity of the father, but it could be any of the powerful archangels."

The three humans in the room stared blankly at the angel, not sure how to respond. Dean, however, looked pissed.

"You couldn't think to tell us this sooner?" he asked.

"No one asked," said Castiel, blankly. "I wasn't sure of it myself, but as the facts are being presented, it's becoming a bit more clear. Unfortunately, I think Spencer will have to figure this one out by himself."

"How long do you think Spencer will be asleep?" asked Sam, worried about his boyfriend.

"Not too long. Since he's been strengthening his power, his endurance should be a lot higher. He'll most likely wake up tomorrow morning."

Castiel left, and the three others remained at Bobby's, debating what they should do next. After Sam was sick of conversing with them, he walked down the hall to Spencer's room, and sat beside his sleeping body. He gently stroked his hair while he slept, smiling warmly as Spencer was deep in his slumber. Dean was at the door, also watching Spencer with a slight smile on his face. When Sam noticed him, he looked at him questioningly.

"I feel bad for him," said Dean, quietly. "He's getting wailed on left and right, and something tells me he won't be getting a break anytime soon."

"I think we need to take him out of the front lines," said Sam, still stroking Spencer's hair. "All I could think about when Lucifer appeared is that Spencer could have died. I don't know what kind of plan we can think of, but I don't want to risk this poor kid again."

"I agree," said Dean. "We've weaseled our way out of countless situations. I'm sure we can do the same with this one."

Dean offered to get something for Sam to eat, and Sam followed him to the kitchen after kissing Spencer softly on the forehead. Bobby was already making them a meal, which just seemed to be chili cooking in a pot.

They ate and laughed as if nothing bad had happened that day, but it wasn't out of negligence. They needed the break from all of the things they had to fret over, and their little dinner was the perfect way to relieve their stress. They turned in a bit early though, all of them agreeing that they were too tired to stay up. Bobby insisted on doing some research, so Sam and Dean were the only ones who decided to hit the sack. Sam returned to Spencer's room, changing his clothes quickly before he laid beside Spencer, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam and Dean decided that it would be better if they were on the move. They knew where Lucifer would be looking for them, so they thought that if they left, they'd be less likely to be found. However, Sam insisted that they wait for Spencer to wake up, because they wouldn't be making much progress with a fatigued half-angel. They took their time eating breakfast and getting ready, and right when they were done packing and loading the car up, Spencer waltzed out of his room, rubbing his eyes groggily. Dean was the first to come back into the house (Sam following), and he grinned at Spencer.

"Well hello there, sleeping beauty," he said. "Ready to head out?"

"I guess so," said Spencer, his voice still hoarse from waking up.

"We have everything packed," said Sam. "We just gotta head out."

They said their goodbyes to Bobby, and they told each other to be safe, and cautious and all those things a hunter would tell another hunter when they're parting ways.

"Up you go!" Sam exclaimed as they were leaving the house, scooping Spencer up and carrying him out to the car. Spencer giggled the whole way up, and once they approached the car, Sam crawled in the backseat with Spencer still in his arms. Dean entered the car as well, starting it and pulling out of Bobby's land.

Spencer spent most of the car ride with his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam, of course, sat in the back seat intentionally, trying to be as close to his baby as he possibly could. It could be seen as an attempt to be more romantic, which made Spencer giddy with happiness. Sam was trying desperately to keep Spencer from regretting his decision, because Sam knew he would be crushed if he ever lost Spencer again. Dean would glance at them every once in a while, smiling at how adorable they were being.

Spencer, after an hour, begged Dean to stop, because he hadn't had anything to eat in a while. Which made sense, of course, since they all got to eat a nice breakfast, and he was rushed out the door. So they stopped quickly for some sandwiches and headed back out. Dean made it a point to not be "dilly dallying", because he wanted to hurry and find yet another place to stay.

They made it to yet another cheap motel, causing Spencer to groan in disapproval. Dean just simply mentioned that it was better than being dead. They slowly walked into the room, setting all their stuff down, and making themselves comfortable. Spencer, however, wanted to call Castiel down. He shouted for him, and he immediately appeared.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I want to train more," said Spencer, confidently. "I want to be able to get rid of Lucifer, and since I'm still not strong enough, I think I need to train a lot more."

Castiel looked very unsure, making Spencer less confident.

"What?" he asked, nervously.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Castiel. "Lucifer's power is growing at the same rate yours are, and Jenna's are most likely doing the same. It would be pointless to overwork you for no reason."

"Please, Castiel. It's the only way, right?"

"He has a point, kiddo," said Dean. "You don't need to be the only one to contribute to this. You're gonna get hurt."

"Well what else is there to do?"

"Please just relax, Spencer," said Castiel, laying a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to figure out a way to stop Lucifer."

Jenna appeared in the room, putting the four of them on edge. She smiled, and pointed to the wall adjacent to her. When they all looked, they saw the glyph on the wall, setting fear into their eyes. Castiel charged at her when he saw her reach for the glyph, but he was too late. The bright light shone throughout the room, and everyone covered their eyes, except for Castiel, who was now gone. Spencer was on the ground, writhing in pain, but he wasn't the only one. Jenna was in the exact same condition.

"What the hell?" asked Dean. "What was the point of that?"

Sam rushed to Spencer, looking hopeless as he tried to figure out how to help him. Dean, however, took the chance that he saw, taking a gun and walking over to Jenna. Lucifer appeared, though, stopping him in his tracks. He looked furious, glancing at the gun, and then back at Dean.

"Were you about to shoot my daughter?" he asked. Dean looked as if he was actually going to answer the question, but Lucifer snapped his fingers, and Dean exploded in bloody disarray. Before Sam could even shout express his loss, Lucifer gave him the same fate. Spencer immediately started sobbing, as he was covered in the blood of his true love.

"You really thought you could run away, eh?" said Lucifer. "There. That should prove to you exactly how powerless you are against me."

"Why?" asked Spencer, sobbing heavily. "Why are you taking them away from me?"

"I figured it would be better to watch you cry before I had the pleasure of killing you. Now, you have nothing to live for. I don't have to feel so bad for killing you."

"Whatever happened—" Spencer sniffled a bit. "to Sam being the vessel?"

"He's making me wait to long. Killing you is my top priority, because once you're gone, I can finally fight my…" His words trailed off as he looked past Spencer, and his eyes widened in fear. A young man, who looked to be in his early twenties, walked out from behind Spencer. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes, and he dressed very similar to Sam and Dean.

"What do you think you're doing, brother?" he asked.

"Michael," said Lucifer. "This isn't the time yet. The fight can't happen. I—"

"You destroyed the vessel. To me, it looks like it will never be the time."

Spencer regained enough strength to look up at his savior, standing proudly in front of him, protecting him from the devil.

"If you take another step," said Lucifer. "I'll kill you."

"No you won't," said Michael. "You're going to leave, before I kill your daughter, because that's definitely something you can't stop, with the condition she's in."

Lucifer eyed him cautiously, backing slowly away toward his daughter, and disappearing with her. Michael turned to Spencer, gently tapping his forehead. Spencer's eyes widened, and after a moment, he stood up, surprised at his sudden recovery.

"You're the archangel Michael," said Spencer, voice still shaky from crying.

"That I am," he said, with a friendly smile.

"Why did you save me?"

"You didn't think I was just about to let my son die, did you?"


	22. Chapter 22

Spencer looked upon the man, staring at him in awe. He was dumbfounded by what Michael said, since he had only ever known his other father to be his biological one. Spencer, tears still streaming down his cheeks, shook his head in disbelief.

"You're lying," he said.

"Why would I lie to you?" asked Michael, curiously.

"Because that's what you angels seem to do. Castiel is the only one who's seemed to be trustworthy. Anna lied to me, saying she was my mother so I could give her what she wanted. Why should I be convinced that you're any different?"

Michael smiled, gently laying his hand down on Spencer's shoulder.

"Because I genuinely want to help you. Lucifer told you of your potential, and I, as your father, want to help you see that through."

Spencer shook his hand off of his shoulder, causing a look of concern in Michael's eyes. Spencer's sad, tearful eyes exploded with anger.

"I won't believe a word you say until you bring Sam and Dean back."

Michael, without protest, waved his hand, and the Winchester brothers appeared back in the room, completely unharmed. They, however, looked terribly confused, looking around the room, noticing the copious amounts of blood. After being flabbergasted at the sight, they noticed Michael, beaming at them.

"Hello, boys," he said.

"Adam?" asked Dean.

"Not anymore. You were taking too long to become my vessel, so I accepted the next best thing. I brought him back down here, and all he had to do was say yes to me."

"Thank goodness you're okay," said Spencer, rushing over to Sam and burying his face in his jacket. Sam, still kind of confused, held Spencer, rubbing his back to try and comfort him. Dean rustled Spencer's hair a bit, and looked back at Michael.

"So what are you doing here, exactly?" he asked.

"Spencer?" said Michael, questioningly. "Would you like to inform them?"

Sam released Spencer, and he wiped away the tears that were still lingering upon his face. He sat down on the bed closest to him, looking to Michael.

"He's my father."

If Sam and Dean could look any more surprised, it would have been now.

"So this is what Cass was talking about," said Sam, remembering the conversation they had.

"May I continue my chat with my son?" asked Michael. "If you wouldn't mind, there are a few important things I have to discuss with him. I don't care if the both of you listen or not, but if you're going to be in here, I'd like you to not interrupt.

Sam and Dean nodded sheepishly, sitting on the other empty bed. Michael sat at the foot of the bed that Spencer was sitting on, smiling at his son.

"First, I want to apologize for being so absent in your life. After I took part in…your conception, I knew what I had done was looked down upon, and I fled. I waited the nine months, and after you were born, I came to retrieve you. However, another angel, who tried to take you away from me, beat me to it. She…Anna, whom you probably know very well, tried to take you, killing your mother right where she stood. I took the chance and snatched you. I knew I couldn't take you to Heaven, because it would draw out too many questions, so I found a hunter's home, and left you in their care. That's the father you know, Spencer. The one who protected you as a hunter."

Spencer listened closely, as if he was memorizing every word he heard.

"If you were ashamed of me," said Spencer. "Why did you even, 'make' me?"

"Oh no, no, Spencer. I was never ashamed of you. I was ashamed of what I did. You've turned out to be a very good son. I watch you from up above, watching you, protecting you. I know it doesn't feel that way, but I've been here for you, whether or not you've realized it."

"This is bullshit," Dean blurted out.

"I asked you not to interrupt," said Michael, without looking at Dean.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you, but I couldn't help but butt in. You're the perfect example of a terrible father. You bring him into this world, abandon him, but somehow you're still 'watching over him', as if that's supposed to make up for leaving this poor kid here to answer all these questions for himself. There's no 'too little, too late' reward for parenting, dude, so give it up."

Michael, looking disappointed, looked over at Dean coldly.

"I understand, Dean. I know there's nothing I can do to make up for all my lost time with my son, but I still want to try."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Sam.

"Lucifer wasn't bluffing when he said you could rid the world of evil, Spencer. I know it's going to sound very far fetched, but please listen. Because you're half angel, but also half human, you have a loose connection to all other earthly creatures. With that connection, you could rid the world of all the monsters that hide under children's' beds. You need my help, of course, but it wouldn't be possible without you."

Spencer looked as if he was out of breath, looking away from his father now. He was breathing heavily, trying to grasp what was being told to him.

"What do you say, son?" continued Michael. "Would you be willing to do this?"

"I thought you and Lucifer had some big battle to do," said Spencer. "So won't all this work be for nothing, anyway? You'll cause the apocalypse, and all the humans will die as well."

Michael moved closer to his son.

"I feel terrible for how I've treated you as a son. So terrible, that I'm willing to not fight my brother, and help create a peaceful world for my son and the man he loves. Lucifer will be against this, I know, but we'll be sure to dispose of him. After it's all over, I'll do my best to explain to the other angels about what we did, that way you won't have to worry about them. So what do you say, Spencer?

Spencer only shook is head, unconfidently.

"I'm not strong enough," said Spencer. "I…won't be able to do this."

"Yes you will," said Michael, laying his hands on Spencer's shoulders. "I'll be there with you. With both of our powers, there's no doubt that we'll have enough strength to complete the task ahead."

Spencer looked up at Michael, who was beaming at him in return. He looked over to Sam and Dean, as if asking for approval. Dean gave him a nod, and Sam winked at him. Spencer smiled a bit, and looked back at Michael, nodding at him.

"I knew you would agree," he said. "I promise everything will be okay when we go through with the plan. Unfortunately, I don't have enough strength to do it now, but I'll be back when I do."

Michael gave his son a hug, departing after he did. Spencer was still shocked and puzzled about what had just happened, but he didn't ask any questions. Sam and Dean looked like they had many, and all of them were for Spencer, but they looked at each other, silently deciding against it. Spencer was worried enough as it was, and they didn't want to worry him any more than he was.

As if he was clueless on what to do next, Dean suggested going to the nearest diner, which made the other two laugh. They drove over to the diner and Dean was quite excited to be eating yet another bacon cheeseburger. Sam rolled his eyes at him, ordering a cob salad. When the waitress got to Spencer, he told her he wasn't hungry.

"He'll have a small salad," said Sam. "Side of Italian dressing."

She wrote down the order, and made her way back to the kitchen. Spencer looked at Sam in protest, who was looking into Spencer's eyes with concern.

"I'm not hungry though, Sam," he said.

"You need to eat something, babe," he said, gently rubbing his leg. "You've been overworked emotionally _and _physically these last few days, and you need to keep your energy up."

Spencer sighed, trying not to argue over whether or not he should eat. However, when the food came out, Dean and Sam were the only ones to start chowing down. Spencer only moved his lettuce around, looking at it blankly. Sam urged him to eat, but Spencer kept refusing. Dean, noticing Spencer simply playing with his food, put down the half-eaten cheeseburger he would normally be willing to finish, and asked the waitress for a box.

When they arrived back at the motel, they sat quietly and watched some TV, though Sam was doing research on his laptop. After a while, Spencer said he wanted to get some fresh air, so he walked out the door. Sam watched him as he left, and then looked at Dean, who was strongly, almost angrily gesturing him to go outside as well. Sam closed his laptop and exited the room, and the first thing he saw was Spencer sitting on the back of the Impala, gazing at the stars. Sam slowly made his way over to him, sitting beside him once he made it over there.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he said. "It's hurting me, seeing you like this."

"It's nothing," said Spencer, emptily.

"Stop it," said Sam. "You're not fooling anyone with that."

Spencer looked at the ground, as if he was pondering whether or not he should let Sam know what was wrong. As if he couldn't hold it back any longer, his bottom lip quivered, and the tears started rolling down.

"I feel like everything's coming down on me," he said through his tears. "Suddenly, everything's up to me, and all this stress is finally getting to me. I'm just one person. Why am I _the _person that everyone needs for their things to get done? I'm tired of everything being left up to me. I can't do all this by myself."

Sam pulled Spencer close, holding him tightly. They just sat there, and he let Spencer sob. He softly kissed the top of his head, and he would lightly rock him back and forth to try and stop his tears. Dean slipped out from their room, holding the box from the diner in his hands, and slowly walking over to them. The couple didn't seem to notice, though, and if they did, they didn't make too much of a fuss over it.

"Spencer, my dear," he said, soothingly. "You're far from alone. You're always going to have Dean and I. Don't let all the pressure fall on your shoulders. We're here to balance it out for you, babe."

"All the shit you have on your plate is too much for one person to handle," said Dean, sitting on the other side of Spencer. "Like Sam said, buddy. Let us take some of the burden. No one ever said you had to deal with anything by yourself."

Spencer's smile shone through his tears, looking at Dean. Dean returned the joyous look, doing the same rustling of the hair he always did to Spencer. Sam gave Spencer a gentle kiss to the forehead, and wiped Spencer's tears from his cheeks.

"See, babe?" he said, smiling down at him. "We're here for you. We always will be."

"Thank you guys, so much," he said. "I love you both."

"I love you too," said Sam. "More than you know."

"Right back at ya, kid," said Dean. "In a non-mushy, big brother sense. You're the best little brother I've ever had."

"Excuse you, Dean," said Sam.

"Hey. You're too big to be considered a little brother."

Spencer giggled, and Sam gave him a squeeze.

"Finally we got you to smile," he said.

"Sorry I was such a drag," said Spencer.

"No worries," said Dean. "Want the rest of my burger? It's just going to go to waste if you don't."

"Thanks," said Spencer, as he took the box from Dean. He opened it and nibbled on the rest of the burger, laying his head on Sam's shoulder as the three of them gazed at the stars.


	23. Chapter 23

After the nice, nine-hour night of sleep the three boys got, their day was immediately started with an unexpected visit. Spencer was the first to wake up, and what he saw startled him. The force of his startled tremor shook the bed enough to wake Sam, who wore the same expression when looking at what was worrying Spencer.

"I'm sorry," said Jenna, innocently. "You weren't answering the door."

"All of you shut up," said Dean, turning over and sitting up. " I'm trying to—" When he saw Jenna, he grabbed the gun from under his pillow and aimed it at her. Jenna looked terrified at the sight of it, confusing everyone in the room.

"Please," she said, begging. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I…want to help you guys. I can't help daddy anymore. I just don't agree with what he wants."

Spencer shook his head. Jenna looked hurt by the gesture, and approached him slowly. Dean's finger was a twitch away from pulling the trigger, and she noticed this, so she backed away. Spencer looked back up at her with a cold, angry stare.

"You've done too much to us, Jenna. Letting you help us would be the last thing I ever did. Please, just leave."

"We're family!" she cried. "Family helps each other, no matter what!"

"I have no relation to you. It's just an odd coincidence that we're in each other's lives. I don't want to ask you again. Leave me alone."

"Or what?"

The look in her eyes went cold in almost no time at all, and that's what gave her away. Everyone in the room was tense, awaiting her next move. They were all vulnerable, however, seeing as they were still lying in bed. None of them could even get out of bed without her ripping their souls from their bodies.

"I should have known you would try to pull something like this," said Spencer.

He then started looking around the room nervously, and with a confused expression. Sam looked at him, filled with concern. Before he could ask what was wrong, Spencer shushed him, and stayed still for a bit.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. Jenna was just as confused, which was the only thing stopping her from trying to kill them.

"No," said Sam. "What is it you're hearing?"

"It's…Michael. My father, I mean."

"What's he saying?" asked Dean. He could barely finish the sentence before Jenna sprang into action. A spirit of a mangled corpse charged at Dean, and it only took a single shot of his pistol to send it packing. Sam hurdled over the bed to their bag of weapons, grabbing his shotgun. As he loaded it, Jenna started extracting his soul, causing him to heave as if he were going to puke it up. Spencer reached into the nearby drawer, grabbing his knife and charging at her. It was enough to stop her from trying to kill Sam, though she was able to send Spencer flying with her telekinetic force.

This, however, is when she seemed to introduce something new. A soul flew in from the front door, and it levitated above her hand. She sent it flying toward Spencer, who rolled out of the way as it collided with the wall, causing a large explosion. They all glanced over at the site of the explosion, and as she sent more, they turned their attention back to the fight in order to avoid her blasts.

"What the hell do we do?" asked Dean. "We can't get close to the bitch without her man-handling our souls."

"Get behind me," said Spencer. "I have a plan."

They, desperately hoping that it would work, did as Spencer asked. Spencer stood there, ready for her to fire at him. A soul appeared in her hand, and she threw it at the trio. Spencer deployed a barrier right as it was about to collide with them, and the barrier sent it back to her. It hit her straight in the heart, and she combusted in a flurry of flames, leaving only a small pile of ashes on the floor.

"Well that was close," said Dean. "How did you think of that?"

"Father," said Spencer. "He told me…in my head."

"Well, not a moment to soon," said Sam. "But now what? Lucifer will probably be looking for his daughter."

"Yes," Spencer began. "But without her, he can't find us. We still have the markings on our ribs, and she was the only reason that he could locate us. We'll be fine for now."

They looked around the room, noticing all the damage from the fight they just finished. They cleaned it up as much as possible, though some of the scorch marks were still visible on the walls. Surprisingly, minimal damage was done to any furniture or structures, so that was out of their worries.

"So, ready to leave, kids?" asked Dean. "We should head out."

After they cleaned themselves up a bit, Dean went up to the lobby and checked them out, and they were on their way. They drove down the highway, making their way to the west coast. When Spencer recognized the drive, he leaned into the front area of the car, peering at Dean suspiciously.

"Where are going?" he asked, curiously.

"It's a surprise," he said, smiling back at him.

"Things have been a bit rough lately," said Sam. "We just want to help you relax."

"So where are you going, then?" asked Spencer, now hurling pokes at Sam.

"Cool your jets, kiddo," said Dean, with a laugh. "You'll see when we get there. We're just a few hours out from it."

It was obvious that Spencer knew where they were headed. When they crossed into the California area, he beamed with excitement. He said no words, just taking the sights of his old stomping grounds. He looked like a five year old surrounded by presents on Christmas day, and his eyes were watering from his joyous tears.

After arriving at Spencer's summer home, they all got out of the car. Spencer slowly walked up to the house, stopping after only a few steps. The brothers were by his side in moments. Dean laid his hand on Spencer's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, and Sam held his hands, lacing his fingers together with Spencer's.

"The change of setting will be nice for you, yeah?" asked Dean.

"Yes," said Spencer. "Thank you so much. You guys are the best."

They rushed in after grabbing their belongings. Dean claimed his previous room, though Sam didn't want his old room again. It was only reasonable that he stayed in Spencer's room, which, of course, was more than okay to Spencer.

They immediately decided on spending a few hours at the beach, so they changed quickly into swimsuits and headed out. They walked to the beach, and had their hours of fun. Sam and Spencer actually succeeded in burying Dean in the sand, which had just about everyone in the area laughing. They got him out just as the tide was creeping up on him, and they decided to be done with their beach trip.

After they returned home, they relaxed on the couch in the living room, watching some television. Spencer was lying in Sam's arms, and he had been napping there for almost an hour. Dean stood up, and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Sam, whispering.

"Gonna get some groceries," he said. "Maybe meet a cute girl…anyway, yeah. I just figure we gotta have something to eat later."

"Alright," said Sam, rolling his eyes at the "cute girl" comment. "Don't take too long."

Moments after Dean left for the grocery store, Spencer woke up, looking right into Sam's eyes as he did. Sam smiled warmly at him, kissing him softly.

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Yep," said Spencer. He looked over to where Dean was sitting. "Where'd he go?"

"He went to get some groceries. He should be back soon."

Spencer nodded, and then sat up, being released from Sam's arms. He stretched a bit, yawning and then returning to his position in Sam's arms.

"So whose idea was it to come here?" asked Spencer.

"Technically Dean's," he said. "He enjoyed your fancy lifestyle here. I supported it, though. If it meant getting a smile out of you, I was more than willing to do it."

Spencer blushed, and pulled Sam down for another kiss. After laying there for a bit, Spencer hopped up, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him down the hall.

"What?" he asked, laughing.

"You'll love it," said Spencer. He pulled him across the house and into his recording studio, leading him to the seat. Sam sat down, and Spencer set up all the controls before he was ready to go to the recording area.

"Push this button when I give you the thumbs up," he said, pointing to said button. "And push this one to talk into the mic if you want to say something." He quickly made his way to the other side of the recording area, sitting down in the seat in the room, and sliding the headphones onto his head.

"What's all this about?" asked Sam, talking into the microphone.

"I go on and on about what I want to do with my life," Spencer began. "But I don't think I've ever shared this passion with you. Just push the button already!"

So Sam did, and the song track started. It was a ballad of some sorts, and after the song started, Sam looked at Spencer, and he started singing. Dean must have gotten back and realized they weren't where he left them, and he entered the studio. Spencer didn't stop, merely glancing at Dean as he walked in.

As his song went on, Sam just stared at him with an eternal smile. Dean smirked at Sam's reaction, smiling a bit himself at how great of a singer Spencer was. Once the song was over, they applauded him, turning Spencer's cheeks red. He exited the sound booth and was greeted by Sam passionately kissing him. Dean looked away sheepishly, chuckling.

"I've never heard anything so beautiful," said Sam, kissing him again.

"I'm surprised you don't have a record deal already," said Dean.

"One day," said Spencer. "Hopefully. I never got to do much recording here when I would come over, so I've never had the time to actually finish a song. That's the only one I've ever finished."

"Well it was magnificent," said Sam. "You're a beautiful singer."

"Thank you," said Spencer, still blushing.

"You hungry?" asked Dean. "I bought some stuff to make dinner."

"Did you need me to cook?"

"No sir," he said, smiling. "Sam and I got that part covered. We just want you to sit back and relax. Spaghetti can't be too hard to screw up, right?"

So they went to the kitchen, and the Winchesters got started on dinner preparations. They boiled the water, threw the pasta in, and Dean even found a recipe for meat sauce. Spencer watched as they made it, which was quite entertaining for him, seeing as they were having as much fun as they possibly could with it. They treated it like a cooking show, trying to give special tips to everything they were doing. It contributed to Spencer's good mood though, which was all they were hoping to do.

They thoroughly enjoyed their dinner once they got to eating, and Spencer had to give up on his plate of food, not being able to eat another bite.

"So full," he said. "So delicious, but…so full."

"We did good, eh?" said Sam, winking at Spencer.

"You sure did."

Michael appeared in the kitchen, startling all three of them. Spencer looked the most surprised at his arrival, though.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Hey, son," he said. "First off, that was a beautiful song you sang earlier."

"Th-Thanks."

"Second, I think it's a good time to go through with our plan. Lucifer's pretty flustered at the death of his daughter, which has been quite a distraction for him. We can probably go up to Heaven and execute the plan without any interruption."

"Wait," Sam interrupted. "And what if Lucifer _does_ get to you guys. What will you do then?"

"We're one and a half angel," said Michael. "Lucifer and I are of equal strength, so we would be fine. I won't let him harm Spencer."

Sam looked to Spencer, who looked back anxiously.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. "You're about to rid the whole world of supernatural beings. I can't imagine that's just as easy as snapping your fingers."

"Of course I'm ready," said Spencer. "I want to live a life where we aren't constantly throwing ourselves into danger. Isn't that what you two want?"

"Of course, I'm just worried about whether or not you'll survive it."

"He will," said Michael. "I'll do whatever it takes to get him through it in one piece."

Spencer stood up, walking slowly over to his father.

"I'm ready," he said, confidently.

"Then let's be off," he said, laying his hands on Spencer's shoulders.

**Spencer's POV**

They appeared a luxurious palace of some sort, in which they were at the very top. They could see out for miles and miles, and the earth was in plain sight.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Michael.

"It is," said Spencer, his mind elsewhere. "So how will this work?"

"Well," said Michael, before something seemed to be keeping him from continuing.

"Now now, brother," a voice said. "Did you really think you would go through with this without me trying to stop it?"

Spencer turned around, looking right into the eyes of Lucifer.


	24. Chapter 24

Michael moved himself in front of Spencer upon Lucifer's arrival. Lucifer chuckled to himself, approaching them slowly. Michael stood his ground, and Lucifer stopped a few feet in front of them. Spencer peeked out from behind his father's arm, trying to see what was happening in front of him.

"I advise that you leave," said Michael.

"Make me," said Lucifer. He slipped his angelic blade out of his pocket, and charged at Michael. With remarkable speed, Michael took his out as well and countered Lucifer's blow. They clashed blades several times in attempts to slay each other, leaving Spencer to watch them, helplessly. His expression looked as if his mind was racing to think of a way to help. His breaking point was when Michael was pinned to the ground, staring death in the eye.

"Hey!" Spencer yelled. "Look over here, scum bag!"

Lucifer stopped his blade as it was inches away from Michael's heart, and looked over to Spencer.

"Spencer, no," said Michael. "I can handle this."

"Watch your tongue, boy," said Lucifer, ignoring Michael. "I can kill you with a snap of my fingers."

"Wanna bet?" asked Spencer, confidently.

"Spencer…" said Michael, pleadingly.

Lucifer moved closer to Spencer, trying to intimidate him. Spencer's breathing became faster, but he didn't move. It was obvious that he was scared, but he was also very confident. Lucifer raised his hand slowly, and snapped his fingers. Spencer created his barrier in synch with Lucifer's snap, but it shattered right upon impact. However, the rebound of Lucifer's attack sent him flying, leaving large wounds all over his body. Spencer was breathing heavily, though not as much as he had when his barrier shattered in the past, and Lucifer was stunned on the ground. Michael walked over to his writhing body, and shoved his blade right into his heart. Lucifer's body radiated brightly, and then the light scattered, leaving Lucifer's corpse upon the grass.

Michael moved over to his son, kneeling beside him.

"You're in no condition to save the world," he said, holding Spencer's shoulder. "Let me take you back to Sam and Dean."

Spencer was too exhausted to protest, and he let Michael transport him back to his summer home. When they appeared back in the kitchen where Michael had taken him, they noticed that it was empty. Dean, though, was just entering the kitchen, and his eyes widened as he saw them.

"So?" he asked, excitedly. Sam was behind him, and he was just as surprised at their arrival, though he looked worried about Spencer's condition.

"We ran into Lucifer," said Michael.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam, anxiously. "What happened?"

"We took care of him. Spencer actually did most of the work, with that one."

Spencer chuckled softly, exhausted from the battle they just fought. Michael picked him up, bringing him to the living room, and setting him on the couch. Once his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. The brothers followed him, their minds focused on one thing.

"So did you guys do your thing?" asked Dean. "You know, with the whole ridding the world of demons thing?"

"Spencer's too weak to do it today," said Michael. "Let him rest, and call for me when he's up and at it."

Michael left the house, disappearing into thin air as he normally did. Sam moved over to Spencer's sleeping body, gently kissing his forehead.

During the next few days, Spencer stayed asleep, and Sam was worried about his condition. He would check on him every day, watching him closely to see if he would wake up. After Sam just couldn't take his concern anymore, he shouted for Michael, who appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Sam?" he asked.

"He shouldn't be sleeping this long," said Sam, pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"He took a pretty powerful blow. This is his body's way of recovering safely. He should wake up soon, Sam."

"If he doesn't wake up tomorrow, you're going to do something about it."

So Michael left, yet again, leaving Sam to worry about his sleeping beauty. Dean came into the room, nibbling on a ham sandwich, and looking at Sam, who was now sitting on the arm of the couch by Spencer's head, gently stroking his hair.

"He'll be fine," said Dean. "He's been through much worse, Trust me, I was there."

"I just can't help it," said Sam.

Spencer stayed by his side all day, and when Dean told him he should go to bed, he refused, and stayed where he was. He started nodding off, and when he realized he was doing so, he kissed Spencer's cheek, and headed off to bed.

Sam immediately ran downstairs to check on Spencer, who was just waking up. Sam rushed over to his side, kissing him passionately, and overwhelming Spencer with his affection.

"Thank God you're awake!" exclaimed Sam, squeezing him tight. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," said Spencer, still a bit groggy. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just a few days. Four, to be exact."

Spencer rubbed his eyes and stood, trying to get himself moving after he stretched. Sam followed him to the kitchen, and they stood by the stove, drinking some water they took from the fridge.

"Michael wants you to call for him when you're feeling strong enough to help him," said Sam. "Please, take your time, though."

"I feel fine now," said Spencer. "Mich—"

"Shh," said Sam, interrupting him. "Take it easy, babe. Let's get you fed and see how you feel in a while, and then you can call him. I don't want you overworking yourself again."

"I'll be overworking myself anyway, seeing as I basically have to protect the whole world from being obliterated."

"Well I'd rather you not die, okay?"

This stopped Spencer from fighting back, and he let Sam make him a proper breakfast. Dean entered the kitchen, most likely from the smell of bacon, and saw that Spencer was awake. He gave him a big bear hug, welcoming him back to consciousness. After Sam finished cooking, they sat at the table and ate their food. Spencer was the first to finish, and he looked right at Sam, trying to tell him that he was ready. Sam nodded at him.

"Dad," said Spencer. "I'm ready."

Michael appeared before them, smiling at his son.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "If you're still feeling tired, you don't have to do it right now."

"I'm ready," said Spencer, marching over to Michael. "More ready than I'll ever be."

Michael nodded and looked to Sam and Dean. Sam clenched his teeth, thoughts of concern racing through his mind. Spencer blew him a kiss, not doing a whole lot for how worried he was, but Sam still accepted it.

When they appeared back in Heaven, they were at the castle that Michael brought them to before. They were looking out to the earth, yet again, and Michael turned to Spencer.

"Now, I'm about to explain a lot to you," he said. "I just want to make sure you understand the mechanics of our plan."

"Okay," said Spencer, nodding. "I'm listening."

"Because you're half angel, but also half human, you have an indirect connection to all the creatures of the planet. If you concentrate hard enough, you can use your barrier power to protect all of those creatures while I use my power to eradicate all of the supernatural beings on the planet. I know, it sounds very far fetched, but being the son of an archangel has its perks. All you have to do is protect them, and I'll do the rest."

"Will your power break my barrier like Lucifer's does?"

"It won't. Because I'm your father, our powers will work together, and my power won't harm your barrier whatsoever. Now, come here, son."

He brought them closer to the edge, and pointed him to the earth. From Heaven, they could see glimpses of people on earth, just going about their daily lives.

"First, you need to connect with them. Once you find the connection, use your power, and I'll take care of the rest."

Spencer nodded, closing his eyes. He was deep in concentration, and Michael watched him anxiously, changing his glances back and forth between Spencer and the people on Earth. Spencer let out a strong exhale, looking at his father with worried eyes.

"I can't do it," he said.

"Yes you can," said Michael, soothingly, placing his hands on Spencer's shoulders. "You're the only one who can do it. Just take a deep breath, look out there, and concentrate as hard as you can."

Spencer nodded looking out onto the world. He closed his eyes, and after a few moments, the glimpses of all the Earthy creatures were shown with golden, luminescent barriers around them. Spencer opened his eyes, beaming at his superb accomplishment.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, but then his smile twisted a bit into uncertainty. "Wait, won't they see the barriers?"

"They're going to see everything," said Michael. The people in the barriers noticed the luminescent light around them. They were starting to panic, looking at each other with hysterical stares.

"Here's where I come in," said Michael. He held his hand out, and the world was starting to glow. It became brighter and brighter, until it shone about as bright as the sun. After the light dimmed and the world was back to normal, Michael's hand stayed extended for a bit before he lowered it to his side. Spencer let down the barriers, and looked at Michael.

"Did we do it?" asked Spencer.

"We did," said Michael, smiling. "I'm very proud of you."

"Won't they freak out because of what just happened?"

"Not at all. I made sure they forgot every second of it. You should get back to Sam and Dean. Sam didn't look very calm before we left."

"Agreed. Um…will I ever see you again?"

Michael looked at his son, smiling at the innocence of his question.

"I don't know, son. However, whether I visit down on Earth or not, I'll still be here, watching over you. You have two people on Earth who care about you more than anything. After this, I'll have a lot to explain to everyone else up here, but I promise I'll visit as much as I can. I've been too absent from your life. I don't want you to think that you can't ever ask me for help, though. If you ever feel like you need me, just call and I'll be only a second away."

Spencer nodded sadly, and Michael tried to cheer him up with a light embrace.

"I love you, Spencer," he said. "I always will."

Spencer said his goodbyes, and transported back to the summer house. Once he appeared in the kitchen, he called out to Sam and Dean, who ran in from the living room, staring at him anxiously.

"Did you do it?" asked Sam.

Spencer nodded with a small smile, and the two of them cheered. Sam hugged Spencer tightly, and even Dean got in on the hug. They released Spencer, and Spencer's smile was now brighter than it was before they sandwiched him.

"Wow," said Dean. "No more hunting…"

"No more worrying about what's gonna come after us next," said Sam.

"And no more throwing ourselves into death's threshold," said Spencer. "We can do whatever we want with our lives."

"I never really thought this day would come," said Dean, taking a seat at Spencer's kitchen table. "Though I know exactly what I'm doing first."

"And what would that be?" asked Sam, now holding Spencer close.

"Remember that girl Lisa?"

"Whoa, Dean," said Spencer. "I haven't seen you look like that."

"I've never talked about pretty girls around you," he said, smirking. "That's why."

They spent a few more days at the house, relaxing and relishing in the peace that Spencer and his father had brought. They explored the area farther, utilizing their time as much as they could, since they now had all the time in the world. Their smiles were wider, and they moved about life more carefree, knowing that they never had to fight a demon as long as they lived.


	25. Chapter 25

"Everyone's going to be here soon," said Spencer. "We gotta hurry with the decorations, Sam."

The two of them were running around a giant, forty-eight hundred square foot house, decorating the double staircases with endless amounts of streamers and balloons. They were cheap, but it was what Spencer wanted. They were planning on having a big barbeque, and Dean and Lisa were bringing most of the food.

"You'll get to relax soon, dear," said Sam, still tying some balloons to the handrails. "It's not very often that you get to, anymore."

Spencer had pursued a career in the music industry, and he was in the midst of recording a second album. There were only a couple months in which he was able to relax with Sam, but it was back to recording when his manager informed him of how successful his first album was. Spencer was drained throughout all of his touring, and when he was recording, he would come home late every day, but he managed to handle the life of an entertainer very well. Being able to sing and share his work with the whole world made him light up more than anyone could imagine.

Sam managed to get through law school and become a very successful lawyer, winning just about every case he was put on. He would usually come home sometime after five, and Spencer would, usually, not be home yet (unless they had a very productive day at the studio). Sam, sometimes, when he was too lazy to fix himself dinner, would pick some up for Spencer and bring it to him at the studio. He would use it as an excuse to hear his boyfriend sing, mostly, but it also was a nice surprise for Spencer. Though occasionally, Spencer would pre-make something the night before, (if he was feeling up to it) and write Sam some instructions on how to cook it. He felt bad that he couldn't be there for dinner every night, so he figured that would be a nice way to make up for it.

The doorbell stopped them from decorating, and the two of them looked at each other.

"Who could be here already?" asked Spencer.

"Probably Dean and Lisa," said Sam. Spencer finished tying the balloon and walked to the grand entrance, opening the door, and seeing Dean and Lisa smiling brightly. Dean was carrying what appeared to be a pasta salad, and stacked on top of it was a pan full of marinating chicken.

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" exclaimed Dean, managing to give Spencer a one-armed hug, despite the amount of things he was carrying.

"Thank you!" said Spencer. "Let me help you with those things."

"No, no," said Sam, coming to the door, and saying hello to both his brother and Lisa. "I'll take it. No heavy lifting for the birthday boy."

Dean had taken up his passion for cars, and opened up his own shop after settling in with Lisa. They lived a very comfortable life, and they would make frequent get-togethers with Sam and Spencer. They made it a point to see each other every weekend, though Spencer would almost always be late, seeing as recording would take up most of the time. They wanted to still have a strong connection, and seeing each other every weekend was what kept their bond just as strong as when they were hunting with each other.

"It's not that heavy," said Spencer. Sam gave him a small kiss on his cheek, and took the food to the kitchen. Lisa gave Spencer a hug as well, and asked where she should put the presents. Spencer guided them to the kitchen, and had them set it on some empty counter space. They had a very large kitchen, with black granite countertops. The kitchen had a very large, tile area in which they had a black, wooden table with matching chairs. This room was also connected to their living room, which had three large, leather couches all sitting in front of a gigantic, plasma screen television.

"Ben didn't want to come?" asked Spencer.

"Oh, you know how teenage boys are," said Lisa. "He had made some plans with his friends. I guess he's too cool to be around a bunch of grown ups."

"What can you do?" asked Spencer, chuckling a bit. "Hey, I gotta finish some decorating. Make yourselves comfortable, Lisa. Dean can get you whatever you'd like. He's been here plenty of times."

Spencer left the two of them to hang out, and he went back to finish decorating. Sam had started in the kitchen, and he was speaking to Lisa and Dean, though Spencer couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. After Spencer tied up the last balloon, the doorbell rang again, and he groaned.

"Again?" he said. "I'm not even done yet!" He walked over to the door, and Castiel was there, smiling brightly at him.

"I actually used the door this time," said Castiel.

"You're finally a human being," said Spencer.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," said Cass, walking through the door and giving him a big, one-armed hug. Spencer hugged him back, smiling.

"Thanks, Cass," he said.

"I got you something." Castiel held up the box that was under his arm.

"Oh, you didn't have to," said Spencer. "You do so much for me."

"That's my job, though. This is because you're my friend."

Castiel grew tired of the angel life, and spent almost all of his time on Earth. When he came to Spencer about his annoyance of being commanded all the time, Spencer offered to teach him how to be more like a human. After he was comfortable enough, Castiel came up with the idea of being Spencer's agent, and he was the reason Spencer gained so much publicity. He, actually, spent a lot more time with Castiel than he did with his own boyfriend, because of how often they would meet for lunch, and how often Castiel would meet with him in the studio to talk about events and gigs that he booked for him. He went to hear Spencer sing as well, but that was beside the point.

"Thank you very much, then," said Spencer. The two of them walked into the kitchen, and Castiel greeted everyone. Spencer said that he needed to start making their dishes, but Sam insisted that he would do it. Spencer was worried, though, since Sam wasn't always the best of cooks. All he really had to make was the salad, since he had made some homemade biscuits the night before, but he was still worried that Sam could some how mess it up. After a few back and forth remarks, and a little help from Dean, Spencer finally let Sam do it, but said that he had to watch him.

There was another knock at the door, and Spencer went to answer it. He opened the door to see Bobby standing in the entryway.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Thank you!" said Spencer. "Come on in. The party can officially start, now that you're here."

They walked into the kitchen, and everyone else greeted Bobby warmly in the kitchen. After everyone was there, Dean suggested moving outside, and that's exactly what everyone did. Dean started cooking the chicken, and everyone chatted lively with each other, eating chips that Sam set out there, and drinking cans after cans of soda and beer. After the food was done, they brought in the potato salad, biscuits, and salad (which Sam managed to make pretty well). They ate and told each other stories, simply enjoying each other's time.

"Don't wanna sing on your birthday, Spencer?" asked Dean, jokingly.

"Oh stop, Dean," said Lisa. "Let the poor boy have a break."

"I know, I know," he said, laughing. "I was just kidding."

Sam excused himself for a minute, and when he came back, he brought out a beautiful, pink cake.

"Strawberry?" asked Spencer, eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Your favorite," said Sam, smiling. "I followed the recipe precisely, so it should taste exactly how you make it."

Sam put the candles in, and they all sang "Happy Birthday" to him. He, like anyone else, looked embarrassed throughout the whole song, and blew out the candles when he was done. After Sam cut a piece for everyone, he watched Spencer as he took his first bite of the cake, anxiously awaiting his response.

"You did well, young padawan," said Spencer.

"Thanks, master," he said, taking a bit of frosting and putting it on Spencer's nose. He giggled a bit, and Sam gave him a kiss.

"Do you want to go open your presents?" asked Sam.

"Sure," replied Spencer, blushing as Sam grabbed his hand, leading him into their living room. Him and Dean brought all the presents to the coffee table in front of the couches, and everyone found a spot around the birthday boy.

"Open mine first," said Castiel, anxiously shoving it forward. "Please please please please please?"

"Okay," said Spencer, laughing at Castiel's excitement. He tore the wrapping off of the box, revealing a very expensive-looking blender, and Spencer beamed at it.

"I love it, Cass!"

"I thought you would," he said. "I remember you saying that you wish you had one so you could make smoothies on the way to work."

"Our old, crappy one broke. Thank you so much!"

He set it to the side, and grabbed Bobby's present next. He took the tissue paper out of the tall, long bag and slipped the bottle of wine out of the bag.

"My favorite!" said Spencer. "Thanks, Bobby!"

"Sorry I couldn't get you something as exciting as a blender," he said. "I just remember how excited you got that one time we went to that fancy restaurant and they had it on their wine list."

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"Mine next!" said Dean, handing him a small bag. Spencer took out the paper, revealing a small, black jewelry box. Spencer opened it, revealing a gold chain with a charm on it. The charm was a puzzle piece, which had the letters "bf" on it. Spencer looked to Dean, who reached down his shirt and pulled his chain out, revealing a matching chain.

"Put the pieces together, Spence," he said. Spencer got up and stood over Dean, who attached the two puzzle pieces, and they read "bffs".

"Aw, Dean!" said Spencer. "How sweet of you!"

"Don't mention it," he said. "After all we've been through, I figured it's pretty true. You're definitely my best friend, kid."

Spencer smiled, and gave him a hug before sitting back in his spot. Lisa stared him down, as if waiting for him to say something. Dean looked back at her, puzzled. Lisa sighed, and looked over at Spencer.

"It was my idea to get those," she said. "Dean was eyeballing them, but I'm sure he felt like he would be emasculated if he bought jewelry for another man. And for himself, on top of that."

"Hey," said Dean. "I did not feel uncomfortable buying that for him. I knew Spencer would love it."

"Uh huh."

Lisa's present was next, and Spencer opened up the card she gave him. After reading it, he got a good look at what was inside of it, revealing a "free massage" certificate at a nearby spa, and on the certificate was a certain date.

"Thanks, Lisa!" exclaimed Spencer, smiling widely.

"I figured you could use one with all the stress you're under," she said. "I had to ask Sam when you'd be free, though. They're absolutely amazing, there. You walk out feeling like a whole new person."

"I can't wait," he said. "Sam's alright, I suppose. But I can't imagine how good a professional is."

He made Sam blush with this comment, and he kissed his cheek.

"So what did the boyfriend get him?" asked Castiel. "You're the only one who didn't give him a present yet."

Dean, Sam, and Lisa were all looking right at Sam, with eager looks in their eyes, as if they knew what was going to happen.

"Well?" said Dean. "Where is it?"

Sam turned to Spencer, and stood up from his chair. He reached into his pocket, revealing a small, black box. He fidgeted with the box a bit, and then got down on his knee. Spencer gasped when he did, and everyone else in the room giggled in excitement. Castiel was the only one who looked surprised.

"Spencer Alexander Morrison," he said, holding the box out in front of Spencer. "I've never loved someone as much as I love you, and every moment I spend with you, I grow to love you even more. You're the most beautiful, sensitive, and caring person I've ever met. Even on those crazy mornings when you've been up all night recording, you manage to look beautiful, and are still just as patient and caring as you are normally. So, I just wanted to ask you…" He opened the box, revealing a ring, completely encrusted in diamonds. It shone brightly from the sunlight coming in from the windows, and Spencer was brought to tears. "Will you marry me?"

As if it was a movie playing out in front of them, everyone turned to Spencer, anxiously awaiting his answer. Spencer's tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, and he looked around the room at all of his guests, as if he was asking for approval. Bobby gave a small head nod, as well as Lisa. Dean was nodding very quickly, and when Spencer turned to Castiel, who smiled and gave him a small nod as well. Spencer looked back into Sam's eyes, unable to stop smiling.

"Yes," he said. "Of course I will."

Everyone cheered, and Sam slipped the ring on Spencer's finger. He gently held Spencer's chin as he gave him a gentle, passionate kiss. Everyone "Ooh"-ed at their kiss, making the engaged couple blush.

"Well it's about damned time," said Bobby. "I thought you'd keep the kid waiting forever."

"Relax, Bobby," said Dean. "It was perfect timing."

"Congratulations!" said Lisa, giving Spencer a giant hug. "Now we can start talking about wedding stuff!"

"Sounds great to me!" said Spencer, wiping away his joyous tears.

"You better give him the wedding of his dreams," said Castiel. "He deserves it."

"I know," said Sam. "I fully intend to."

They enjoyed the rest of the party, talking and just being themselves with each other, just as they had wanted. Their lives were finally at peace, and none of them could have been happier. Spencer had his head on his fiancé's shoulder throughout the rest of the night, revealing that his present, of course, was the best of them all.

After everyone left, Sam closed the door and held his husband-to-be closely in his arms, kissing him deeply.

"Did you have a good birthday?" he asked.

"It was better than I ever thought it would be," he said, leaning onto Sam's chest.

"I'm glad."

Sam scooped him up, and Spencer giggled the whole way up the stairs and to their bedroom. Spencer insisted on turning a movie on, and even though Sam knew he should be going to bed, he put in a movie, seeing as it was his birthday. Spencer watched it for only about ten minutes before he fell asleep. Sam chuckled, turning the TV off and holding him close, drifting to sleep as well.

Their lives couldn't have been better, and all the blood, sweat and tears they sacrificed a couple years back were not in vain. Though they never saw it coming, they finally had an "apple pie" life, just as Dean described it, and they enjoyed it down to the very last crumb.


End file.
